The Monstrous Siren
by Plot Devil
Summary: The whole world's a river, and I'm its king. Ain't no place I ain't been. Ain't no place I can't go again... Somewhere lost, somewhere found, the word of the devil strike true to any victim's heart. The world turned upside down, dispersed the reality and shook its foundation. Where did the old-Two-Coat gone? Somewhere new...somewhere interesting.
1. Prologue: Displacement

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any League of Legends' characters, lores, quotes, etc. and I do not own Highschool DXD's characters either.

εїз εїзƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз εїз

"If you found your favorite character in the another universe, blame **Zel-wretch**!"

εїз εїзξЖЗεїз εїз

* * *

**Prologue: Displacement**

'Where am I?' those are my first words when I'm awake.

I don't remember where am I and I don't remember who am I. Where did I came from? I still don't know.

Darkness was around me. I was so weak, so feeble, and so small. For the first time in my eternity, I needed help.

I couldn't speak, someone rob me of my beautiful voice. My sights are near useless and my hearing so dull. Only that I can move, sense and feel anything.

I don't remember so much, only muddles of memories. I just wander aimlessly, lost in identity, lost on who I am, what I am.

Humans... yes. I encountered some humans, and humans ignore me but when given attention they hated me for some reasons. They kick at me, throw stones at me, scorn me. I was so scared that I ran away somewhere, seeking comfort, seeking shelter, and to stop the pain.

Something moist and lonely...

Rivers... water... mud, ah, my first home ... something that made me comfortable without any consequences... my only home... but not for long. I hid most of the time, hiding upon creeks, logs, and shadows.

Away from living things, away from beasts, away from ... humans.

Then... a little girl... full of mysteries approached me. I felt no hostility from her, unlike the other humans I met. It was so weird... and interesting. Her little hands... oh, I remembered it... it was caring, then it was gone; my pain, my emptiness... and then hunger...she fed me with foods... a sustenance.

Why? Why little girl? I followed her. I wanted to know her, observe her, feel her, stay with her. She was a curious individual and I found a comfort just like the water on her.

She was so curious being, she was caring to all living things..., and yet a small, tiny thing is inside her heart. What is it? Why is it so ... tempting to taste it?

This little girl didn't bother about me following her but I became adapted at hiding anywhere from strangers-that-are-not-the-little-girl. Only if she was truly alone would I show in front of her. I'm still afraid of them, but not to little girl. In addition, when the little girl was so sure that she was alone too, she would call me, pet me, and feed me. She was my only companion and her only companion was I. I am hers but was she mine? I thoroughly realized that she was truly alone since the time I first encounter her. People around her are not friendly.

Some of them are hypocrite. Most of them are malicious. Few of them are shrewd. Majority of them are pretentious. I could feel it in my throat the taste of their wickedness...

Who would bother finding them, huh? No one.

This little girl has a knack for healing. She will heal people, animals and all living things. Me? Always behind her with watchful eye. I don't want to hurt her anymore.

Time passed like a river you see.

Little girl was a part of the church and I have no qualms about it but gossips, hatred and jealousy emanated from inside it. It was tantalizing... As usual, little girl will always heal the sick and tired while I hid nearby.

We rarely meet at that time. She knew I was always there, watching her, beneath the shadows, nooks and crannies. She would often leave some food for me, ready somewhere hidden where only I can locate them.

Yes, normal, boring foods given by her are an acquired taste. They always have a flavor and texture that only she can possess. My hunger was well defined but the little girl always made me satisfied even though it was mundane and sometimes in little amount. What are you little girl? What creature am I to think those things?

Does living things include devils as well? Maybe. The little girl healed a demon one day, whose wounds smell self-inflicted and his purpose to the darkest intent. His mask of pity hid a malicious desire.

Did I warned the little girl about this? Definitely yes, many times before it was too late. I am still weak even though I am growing and it was so disgusting.

Time passed like a sea this time. The church revoked her, abandoned her, excommunicated her, and branded her as a **witch**.

She was still innocent at the time and does not know how to hold on to grudge. Little girl was ignorant about her surrounding and make it looked as if life just goes on. Me? Ke-ke-ke... their horrible cheers are a music to my ears, their pretending voice soothed me... especially when they are **appetizing**.

Hypocrites... I dine on them like there is no tomorrow. Their disappearance merely affected the church. Ke-he-he, I realized that no one cared at all. There's no need to involve little girl on my guilty pleasures.

The darkness in her heart grew big and stout but she persist and live through. What a little girl!

Travel here and travel there. Her only company was I... a little creature who was twice shy, but hidden beneath was a terrifying monster, at least that's how I described myself. I hid in her shadows but anywhere the light can't reach is fine too as long as I am nearby the little girl. You see I am still afraid and disgusted for ay humans that are not little girl.

Slowly but surely, my strength rose.

Supernatural... fallen angels... that priest. I am sure that I am part of the Supernatural but still I am wary. Better, trust yourself than trust everyone else—except the little girl. The little girl and I arrived on this particular land, filled with supernatural creatures like me.

Fallen angels... mmmm... they smell like a banquet, a feast. It was so tempting but I held on. After all, they could still squish me like an insect.

Little girl needed my company. Then something happened.

This boy meets little girl.

Innocent boy's mind filled with naughty content and I laughed at it if I have my voice. Even though little girl was attracted to innocent boy, I still hid in darkness. The innocent boy might be a lustful individual but he's hiding something.

Something draconic, something demonic? Is it delicious? I hope so.

Church but at the same time not a church. It was abandoned, ruined and filled with fallens. What do the they want with little girl? I can sense their intention being very bad and dangerous. I wanted to warn the little girl but it wasn't enough.

Time flies like an ocean. It was so short but it was eventful that it left a gap within my memory. Little girl was within the hands of the fallen, fake priests, and mooks. One of the fallen was filled with envy, too much that it cannot be measured with my mouth. Meaningless humans following the orders of the fallen like a fool. They are zealots and zealots means a bad thing.

Little girl was bound to the chains, her soul slowly slipping away. It was a slow progress but a terrifying one. I wanted to help little girl but my strength wasn't enough. Fallens will not noticed if I gobble a few of their mooks, the fake ones, right? But I knew it will not suffice to save little girl.

I gain moderate strength through stealth consuming but it wasn't enough. I can't overcome at least one fallen with my current strength alone.

Little girl was treated as a prisoner. If the fallens gets suspicious, I will cease my activity. I have no choice or I will be perished for nothing. Sacrifice needed something worth but I still couldn't see what that could achieve for me.

The ritual... yes, that forbidden ritual. I don't know any details behind it but I deduce that it is used to extract her soul. Her howls are painful but I needed to resist.

They needed to stop before it was too late. Little girl can't hold on anymore. Her soul is ripping away. My tastes are becoming sensitive. I can't bear to witness it anymore.

I needed a distraction, a miracle.

Distractions. The innocent kid who smelt of dragons and demons brought a ragtag group, who are also demonic in nature. I never cared where they aligned as I wasted no time. I need to take advantage of the current situation. Now is the time to recover her. Luckily, I have enough strength to carry her.

It was too late. She was disappearing. Her soul was already broken apart. She was still alive but not for long.

I will not allow it. She is not allowed to die in vain.

The old church was falling, flames sprouting everywhere. I dragged her poor body away, semi-scorched but her heart still beats steadily, ever slowly.

I need to act fast.

Somewhere safe.

Somewhere called home.

I dived into the abyss with her.

Everything was pitch black.

* * *

Now I understood who I am. What I am.

I laughed at the abyss and the abyss laughed back. As a result, it gave me what was truly belonged to me, my past memories, for it was amused.

I am not of this world. I have no dominion over this strange planet, thus the reason I was so weak at the first place. My place called Runeterra is where I truly born and also where I supposedly belong. The magic was vast as Runeterra but it did not acknowledge as what my previous world did for I was an alien, a foreigner. It was terrifying but interesting this time.

There, I was called the **River King.**

I walked proudly as **Old Two Coats.**

I stalked the town as the **The Great Waddler.**

I am the **Devil **itself.

My last incarnation was named **Tahm Kench... **but I was truly it? I felt conflicted upon this identity. Yes, I am still the avatar of the greed and its hunger qualities but I feel no longer the same.

No time think, Time is a river, you can't go back once you go on.

I searched the place with my small eyes and then I spotted her. There she is laying, vulnerable, alive but not for long. She was wearing a white dress, unlike her nun uniform that was burned and ripped apart. It is not an easy choice but I will persist.

"Little lass, little lass..."

My charismatic voice worked its magic because the girl wakes up from it peaceful slumber. I was so sorry that I disturb her rest but I reckon I saw her like a dead girl and that terrifies me.

She sees me, not a bit intimidated by my monstrous body and spoke using her angelic voice.

"Tammy?" she said. I just realized that this is what she called to me and it was amusing that it was closer to my supposed name. The name she bestowed to me was a blessing that I could acknowledge. Even though I drastically changed from that tiny thing to this humongous, talking catfish serves a reason why she was closer to me than everyone else.

What a little girl!

"Do you know why you are here?" I questioned her.

For a minute she was thinking of something before she eventually nod with traces of sadness on her face.

"I died." She honestly answered to the point but I could pinpoint the doubt between her teeth. In other words, she hoped she wasn't dead yet although she was correct partially, I deny at her answer.

"No, no, at least not yet." I vehemently insisted my claim.

"Where am I?" The little girl looked around, darkness all around, cold ground beneath us and nothing to looked at.

"In the abyss. My territory."

"Is this heaven... or not?" The little girl hypothesize. I considered this empty field a heaven, a paradise for me but not for her, at least not for long.

"Hush, little child ... just like I've said earlier, you are not dead yet..."

"..."

"You are at least dying but I will not allow you to die. I wanted you to live."

"Is it not my time to rest?"

I swayed my gray, hideous, bulkhead.

"Child, you might be ready to be taken to the heaven but you're heart says not yet please. So I obeyed your heart and that's why you're here." I said graciously, winking at her that says 'I do not lie'.

"But I –"

If she were a different persons, I could have gobbled up the person and hasten the deal, but she's a unique one so I've got to hold on to my patience. My patience do not run thin to little girl.

"I prevented your fate but not for long... you've earned a wish, young girl."

"Did I? But I'm just an ordinary nun."

No traces of fear in her tongue.

Denial. A pinnacle of ... something?

It should be major in negative aspect but the girl was so meek and she basically undervalued herself.

KE-HA-HA-HA-HA. I laughed heartily for this girl was a really complicated one but she has no time left, she needed to decide right now. I've grown steadily just enough for her only wish to be fulfilled, no matter how foolish it will be, as long as she's content then I will be. Should not it be enough then I shall offer my life... hmmph. I don't care now.

This should remind that I am not the same back-stabbing, silver tongue Tahm Kench from Runeterra.

"Tell me what do you desire, little girl."

"I—but... why me?" Hesitation filled her voice. She still didn't see herself that she was worthy of it. It was a tad better than she wouldn't believe that I could make her wish come true, which I can and will take everything to do.

I sneered at her false beliefs.

"Do you need to answer that? You and me should know the reason why."

"I don't think I don't deserve—"

"Why do you persist, little girl? You take care of me when I am feeble and weak; you gave me the only thing that lacks within me: comfort and love. I might be unforgiving to the humans but the one you heal, the one you helped unconditionally, seemed to think you deserved something greater and here I am."

"I-I see."

"You're uncomforted by the revelation. The only thing you need is to trust my words and ... little 'ol me. Little girl, you're heart so big and stout and I think you need to be selfish for a while."

Little just gulped upon my words, she's really conflicted at this moment so I nudged her by whispering softly at her hears.

"Don't you want to see him?" I didn't fail to accentuate the last words and it should be a general term but little girl really thought of 'him'.

"I think I understand, Tammy-chan. I will make my wish."

"And so the die has been cast. Speak, little girl, uncle Tammy is waiting for your wish..."

Little girl opened her mouth and started speaking to which I am the one who can truly understand. She deserved privacy after all.

...

...

...

Indeed, I have heard every words that she wished for and it was pretty genuine and does not count as a selfish one that I wanted for her but at least she was becoming decisive for this moment. It was also a bit, if I were to admit... strange; however, my previous life has seen these wacky desires that are more volatile and crazy and also, I am not a judgemental fish.

The oblivion is coming and the little girl's time is eclipsing. I shall not waste time no more.

Very well, your wish is my command as typical genie ... but every wish hides a twisted desire...

* * *

The first thing I've heard was the sound of the gushing river.

I opened my eyes and lo, behold, my waist was half-sank down the water and I am in the middle of the river.

I moved my skinny arms, back and forth, making splashing noises along the water. I caressed my wet hair; it was so very long and at the ends of it was tainted with green like the seaweeds. It is as if my hair was dipped in the quality paint. I cupped my face as I felt the soft feature of my face, my cheeks, my nose, my mouth and my chin.

I looked down and I realized that I am naked all of the time. Nevertheless, I ignored my state of undress as I was still in the state of pure happiness.

The water in front of me stilled amidst the raging water. I never thought with my small stature that I wasn't even affected by the strong current of the river. It is as if the river bends to my will.

I felt like I'm home already.

The stilled water in front of me becomes clearer and clearer until it sheened like a mirror. I looked in front of me, and an image of a little girl stared back at me, smiling contently.

Very pale skin but healthy nevertheless, heterochromatic eyes glaring back at me; one was a lively, greenish marble while the other one was dead black ash.

I smiled, and then followed by a chuckle...

Then I sneered... my facial features are so very funny.

I giggled. Never I felt so alive and free ... and oh, Twilight Healing was still in my possession; still recognized that I am the worthy wielder of it.

I smirked.

**Tahm Kench** was no more but a memory but here I am, **Asia Argento**... look and be in awe, I am no longer the Holy Priestess, nor the innocent girl that was a prey to the wicked...

... but the **Monstrous Siren **before your eyes. Feast, humble mortals!

I laughed as if there's no more tomorrow and the woods trembled before my presence and the river bowed down to me.

This is not my Runeterra no more... I am no longer bound by the rules and by the zealots... and no longer shackled by the harsh rules of the influentials. Freedom was in my grasped already.

World! You will remember my presence.

* * *

**Warning!: **Story is highly experimental. It could end up deleted, hiatus, or be published normally. Dear readers, be considerate.

Hello Readers! Welcome to my first crossover story!


	2. Chapitre 1: Spirit of the River

Hello there once more, Dear Reader. So I decided to continue this extraordinary crossover! Thank you for waiting and so here's the chapitre that you've waited for**.**

**Rhaast the Darkin Scythe : **Brother, as I cannot offer the glorious death of thine enemies as brother Aatrox's appetite over his war but here is a crossover about a thousands deaths! As what Rhaast demands so be it - if he pleases.

**Pherix2003: **Son, why would I limit this into a oneshot story? If anything, reviews are what this made it alive. I can make you interested into reading a chapter.

**Deathangles14 :** And so the down we are in the rabbit hole, although I must question myself if I ever fit in it. What was left is whether I we will take the blue pill or the red pill? Confusing? Nah.

**Guest #1** : There is no true ending, dear guest. It is just a cycle of plots revolving around plots. It is unending. *rauffs* you made me blush, dear guest, your compliment entices me to make more. However, it is more pleasing if you introduced yourself properly for I am poor at guessing your name.

(Note: If you found these replies _very annoying_, I will drop them by the next chapter. Just PM me or review.)

**Rating turned to M** due to mild swearing and nudity.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any League of Legends' characters, lores, quotes, etc. and I do not own Highschool DXD's characters either.

εїз εїзƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз εїз

"If you found your favorite character in the another universe, blame **Zel-wretch**!"

εїз εїзξЖЗεїз εїз

* * *

**Chapitre: The Spirit of the River**

_Factions have fallen..._

_Khaos Brigade..._

_Reincarnated Devils..._

_Evil Pieces..._

_Sacred Gears..._

The secrets of the world were whispered to my ears by the river for the it keeps ugly secrets alone since the dawn of time; and no secrets are ever safe from me. I chuckled, I cried, I'm amused on the news all over the realm and the truth that washed my being.

_God is dead..._

Perhaps, a bit of sad news for me but I do not dwell anymore on that despairing message; everything is equal under my eye. Being heard that news as the Holy Maiden may have been a desolating experience and I might be currently in a state of shock right now.

Honestly, it still made me melancholic but not to the extent. I have learned to hold on and move on. I should always remember that my humanity was tainted to twilight. I have stooped fate worse than death and embraced it.

I, Asia Argento, was swinging my legs down the water, making a happy splash while still reviewing the whole information that got into my head as I processed it steadily. My tangling mess of seaweed like hair made me look like a native kappa. It was a hilarious sight despite in a birthday suit.

...

...

...

What? Does that make me uncomfortable? Not a little bit but for the sake of this youthful body, I content myself naked when no malicious eyes are set on me. Innocent eyes are innocent. I'll just wear my ragged clothes when needed.

My precious **Twilight Healing**, due to my shift in my soul, 'evolved' to a bracelet that is currently unnamed but definitely a Twilight Healing. It has been corrupted beyond recognition that it no longer functions such as healing but it gained some unique upgrades that can be very surprising. I think I will attribute this to the heaven but that is still too farfetched. Its secrets are revealed before me.

*crunch*

*crunch*

The crunching sounds of the dried leaves grabbed my attention.

Ah, humans. Seeing the time of the day, they are just in the right time for my appetizer. I put on my clothes of rag that I borrowed from a nearby encampment. The rags may have covered my petite body but it do nothing from hiding my beautiful face. By the sounds of their footsteps, I deduced that they are hunting for something. Wild pigs are still numerous in the area you know.

I fixed my wet hair just in time to face the two of them. Each of them carrying hunting rifles and one of them is aiming it at me. How rude.

"Look here. It's the spirit of the river..."

It slipped out of my mind but the news about my unexpected appearance near the river sparked a rumor nearby a village not less than half a day. It never failed to impress me even though this is my first human encounter.

I might have retained my magical bargaining skills but I am really hungry right now.

An empty stomach begot a weak body.

"Hmmm...?" I pretended to take notice their presence. At this moment, I should looked like an innocent girl lost in the forest or a child covered in rags who is playing in her secret hiding place.

"Spirit? It's a child. Keith-kun. Lower your weapon." Oh and because of the rumor one of them who was named Keith thoroughly believed that I am indeed a spirit of the river and I do not fault him for Asia was gorgeous to the point he already aimed the muzzle of the gun at me like a fool. Keith may be a steadfast believer of the Supernatural but the other was already aware of it. His magical reserves points out that he is possibly a mage.

Oh my, it only served to water my mouth.

"Hey there, child, are you lost? You are not from here, aren't you?" The ma was cautious while still remaining at the safe distance at me. Of course, he already lowered his weapon and so Keith, followed his partner.

"We won't gonna hurt you..." The guy was honest as a wise dog and his intentions was true enough that I could reckon he will lead me to the village right away but Keith...

Truly, a follower of the fantasies but his eyes are set on me with lustful thoughts. How pretentious; he's genuinely afraid just like his partner but his heart was thoroughly malicious till the bottom. In simple terms, he was up to no good.

"Tell me, Mako-kun, how much do you know about your friend, Keith-kun?" I spoke their names with much astounding familiarity that it made them baffled. Their moment of surprise is all that I needed to distract them, although I can afford assault them without sissy.

As a River King, that is not my style of appetite.

A violent outburst from the water perplexed both of them. A watery appendage rushed to the two visitors like a serpent cornering its prey. Fortunately, I successfully trapped them within their watery cages.

Impressive. My mastery over water manipulation was a bit mundane as Tahm Kench, but here it was deeply exaggerated. As for their identity, I managed to know them before they set foot on my territory. Just like I said no secret are safe from me.

Keith might not have been a talkative individual but it is no excuse to submerge his body, perpetually drowning before me. As for Mako-kun, I purposely left his head exposed. He might be an interesting person to talk with later on. Both of them struggled with all their might but it was worthless after all.

... but not for Mako-kun, he could escape if he use his magic but turns out he was just attuned to magic. Yes, he might be aware of the supernatural but he didn't work on his magical reserves.

What a waste ... maybe I could 'fix' him.

Two insignificant human beings at my mercy. I could end them prematurely and still everything is still all right.

"I get it you're the rumored spirit..." Oh, calm and collected. His voice leaked with malevolence but he kept himself controlled and analyzed the situation. It was amusing since he's clearly initiating the conversation at me, sort of stalling. I wonder who will save them both.

Mako-kun is a good boy.

However, for now, I need to ease my hunger a little. I brought my hands forward as I walked steadily toward Keith. Eventually, I dunked them on his prison and cupped his face. You must also take note that Keith was completely conscious throughout the scenario and when I approached him he clearly tried to get away from me but boy, he just further his execution. Every minute of struggling made it difficult to hold his breath. His widened as he realized his situation.

In different perspective, a quick, painless death might be a good thing to end his 'suffering', no?

"W-what are you doing... Keith? ... Keith!" His resolve his slowly slipping away and it was a funny to hear his precious warnings to his fellow partner only to fell on a 'deaf' ear. His watery dome made it clear that no sound will penetrate and alert him.

Tut-tut-tut. It was fun seeing Mako fell into despair, my favorite kind of my meal.

I would love to watch him but now it was now time to act!

Now do your job, **Evil Twilight Abyss,** make him surrender to me!

As if hearing my command, my bracelet hummed and lit, filling the atmosphere with a ghastly green like hue. Keith convulsed throughout the session before his body limped and stilled. I could feel his consciousness was still there and I could 'hear' him screaming, his pleading and his insanity. As promised, one by one his emotions being taken away; his fear, his happiness, his resentment, and finally his pain. He stared at me stoically, that's right, everything that is yours will be mine! I will feast upon your pain, your emotion, your consciousness and finally your whole being!

As if on cue, his body dissolved into orbs of lights; his prison collapsed on its own, seeing it has no body to held on.

As expected of the forsaken descendant of Twilight Healing, I 'healed' him by removing all the 'negative' aspect of his body; Pain, Sickness, Fear, Judgement, Hatred, Despair and all. His body was placed in a state of nirvana and pure bliss of happiness in the end.

Not that he needed them all when I was about to consume him.

In a beat, I opened my mouth and devoured all the light in a whim. As a lady, it is rude to open my mouth wide because of my small stature so I separated the body into smaller part, just enough for me to bite, not that I need to bit them anymore. Ah, cracking a joke!

Swallowing them whole isn't my forte anymore but the abyssal hunger is still prominent. That's why improvisation exists.

"Thank you for the meal." I gingerly pat my mouth with my cloth as I have my fill. After that, I flicked my sight toward Mako who was speechless during the whole scene and I grinned contently.

"M-Monster! You bastard! I'll kill you!"

Ah, bold, colorful words, it might be a but hurtful for the others to hear but to me it is a melody. It is a sign of hopelessness. His outer shell has been utterly broken like a boiled egg; the only thing left of him was his soft, tasty interior.

KE-HE-HE-HE-HE... I chuckled delightfully.

"My apologies. I didn't introduced myself earlier. My name is Asia Argento at your service." I introduced myself in front of him while I curtseyed him mockingly with my ragged cloth. Apparently, he was filled with shock. It wasn't surprising for this Mako person, he at least knew about the rumors about Asia Argento. Mako didn't see the last time when I am still feeble but he already heard about me when I was excommunicated by the church.

Rumors are headstrong after all.

"M*therfucking witch!" Mako sputtered with all his might.

"Ara ara, Mako-san, why don't you introduce yourself fully?" I teased him wonderfully, although I knew all about him already. It is necessary to be playful for a while but I am fully aware of a certain rule where you shouldn't play with your food.

"F*ck you! Go to hell!"

"Ok then. Consider yourself lucky then as I decided that you'll be my first client." Well, gotta try experimenting. Experimenting are fun!

Mako's mood change tell-tale by his sweat but he remained fiery as usual.

"What!?"

"You don't need to thank me. Consider Keith-kun as your advance payment. I must admit he's quite bland for my taster. Nevertheless, all payments are considered acceptable."

"What-W-what do you want?" Mako was no scared as a cat and I do not blame him. He might already knew that I could have devoured him already. Perhaps, he predicted his fate or not?

... but I love it when he's all ears now.

"You have potential, Mako-kun. You're special and you know it. You could have been a powerful spellcaster but several factors hindered you to your goal..."

His eyes danced around, disbelief written in his face. He was breathless. He thought that he is the only one who was aware of his situation but he was wrong. I came to know them too as easy as clear sky.

"... Your wife, your children, your financial obligations, your job... all the pressure building up in you."

No one can hide their desperations from me. I could tell them easily as I spun their tales.

"...'no time for this', 'no time for that' you wanted to prove your capable husband but a compulsion wasn't very easy, "

At this moment, Mako was now wide-eyed as he listened intently to my words.

"Grandfather's legacy was being one of the greatest magician of his time, you were so awed by him that you're adamant to be teach by him... too bad he died early and little Mako, being very shy, did not know what to do..."

Mako bore a drop of tear when he heard I mentioned his grandfather. Of course, he looked up at him. I reassured him.

"... but to grow up normally...*chuckles* don't worry, I do not judge everyone..."

"W-what can you offer to me?" He slowly spoke, eyes dead, desperation but twinkling with a sliver of uncontained hope.

That's it. Not even reaching half of his life he surrendered himself fully to me. To be frank, Mako has completely normal life but one thing he loathed most is how bland it is. He kept this burden away from his family and friends.

Stagnation. This is how he viewed himself. He was stagnating because he doesn't know what to do with his reserves.

Poor Mako. Eventually, he found himself kneeling in front of me, free from that prison. He could have been pretending and have already escaped but he remained by my side. His desire was really genuine it made me glad. He just kneeled there unmoving, not responding to his environment. He now no longer cared to what happened to his friend, Keith. His absolute goal is at my hold.

Slowly but steadily, I approached him, hugged his head and remained closer. I caressed his ruffled hair but he did not react. He really longed for power that he broke mentally. He was very weak after all. Now that I think of it, he didn't even contact the Devils for this similar desire.

Perhaps because of his pride or the cost are too great for him? Granting him powers is no joke after all but here I am.

"I am here. Don't be sad." I grinned contently. I repeatedly caressed his head as I continued to held on in order to comfort him truly. Now he only respond to assurance. He looked up at me and stared at me. I realized he was crying quietly. Perhaps his wishes will come true?

His desire was too much it was beyond from his family. A great sin to be considered to the point that he would be willing to sacrifice his family just to gain abilities but alas, he was too scared for his own self-preservation and instead pretend to be a father as much as possible. No matter what, he didn't even love his wife nor his children, just the need to act within the range of normalcy, which he hated the most.

It was great that I brought his courage to me.

I bring closer his head toward my shoulder.

"...Hush. Everything will be alright."

Slowly, the Evil Twilight Abyss hummed and glowed accordingly.

* * *

Aika Kiryuu couldn't help it but presumed Issei was acting weird again. Not that Issei was being perverted all over again,in fact it was a norm for her to act like a perverted individual, but his sadness is somewhat perplexing. It was an everyday phenomenon that Issei is a pervert along with Motohama and Matsuda. It is not surprising that they were regularly beat by the all-girls kendo club for their acts of voyeurism but today it is unusual.

The usual energetic Issei just slump at his chair, unmoving. It was an alarming situation for her. Last week he might have been suffering depression but it was short-lived and when it recurred, Aika knew she needed to watch out for him, especially since this lasted since three days.

Classes go on as usual. As Aika have continued to observed Motohama and Matsuda still retained their perverseness, leading to them not listening to teacher and earning them a scathing remark and a scolding. Issei, however, remained nonchalant, as he just ignored his peers. If he didn't join the Perverted Trio, he could have been a decent man, with several crush from the girls for he is indeed handsome by Aika's standard.

She didn't even have a crush on him but too bad, he was reaaaaaaaaally perverted after all .

These last weeks Aika noticed that he was quite close with Occult Research Club with its mysterious members but Rias Gremory, one of the Great Ladies along Akeno Himejima. Aika have seen it occasionally but Yuuto was sometimes seen conversing with Issei and these resulted with the girls being horrified by it but not her of course.

Aika just noticed that it was break time and Issei just retreated outside the room alone. There is definitely a problem here. Instinctively, Aika followed him stealthily until he was just outside the building. After a minute of walking, or in Issei's case, dragging of his feet, Issei found an empty bench and sat there with his head down.

How deep is his sadness? Aika wanted to know. She just hid herself behind a tree meters away from him. He didn't even joined Motohama and Matsuda along with their charades. At this moment, they should have been took a peek at the girl's changing room. Eh, Aika doesn't even care if they will its not her own business.

...but not Issei today.

Unsurprisingly, Motohama and Matsuda approached Issei with discontentment in their faces. They wanted Issei to join them now at their stupid fiasco. They tried to budge him out of his seat but Issei wasn't even moving. He was conflicted at this moment. Seeing him unresponsive, Motohama tried to pull him using his arms but to no avail and Matsuda pushed his back but that didn't work either. Aika realized that Issei must have been strong. They repeatedly tried to remove him to his seat until to the point that Aika herself was annoyed.

Why would Issei let them do what they want? Couldn't he just refuse? Aika bawled out and accidentally came out from her hiding that it made Motohama and Matsuda release Issei and scampered away. Great, Aika was now very scary.

However, Issei appeared to be unaffected and Aika was greatly concerned about his fellow classmate. Aika fixed her glasses and her braids and steadily approached him. There's no point in hiding anymore.

"Issei-kun." Aika called him. Fortunately, Issei turned toward Aika but his voice was nowhere to be found when he was about to greet her. Aika proceed to sit beside Issei as she observed him. Aika expected Issei to complement her body, suffer from intense flushing or nosebleed or tell her about her body measurements but Issei nonchalantly looked at Aika and resumed sulking.

"Issei-kun, is everything alright?" Aika worryingly asked.

"I-It's nothing, Kiriyu-chan." Issei blatantly denied.

"Issei, don't lie to me." Aika sternly reminded her but Issei sighed as he was forced to tell the truth.

This is not the first time Aika has been listening to Issei of his problems but the thing is Issei was the first one to initiate the conversation. Without even any manners he goes straight to Aika asking for some advices on how to date effectively. Of course, the reason why Issei asked Aika in the first place was because she didn't pushed him back but instead, converse with him like a normal person. If it was another girl, that individual would have been shouting 'Pervert! Pervert!' all day long. The first one must have been about Yuuma, his supposed girlfriend, whom he claimed to have relationship but later on disappeared like a bubble. Issei has been desperately asked for anyone who knew about Yuuma since their entire classmates, sans Aika, forget about her.

Its weird. Aika felt a big headache before that day, but she just turned out just fine.

Aika herself told Issei that she remembered about Yuuma and was wondering what happened to her since she didn't appear the next day.

"It's, it's just … my friend was gone." Talking was too hard since Issei was sworn to secrecy with Rias but he viewed Aika as one of the friends too.

"You've talked about this to, err, Occult Research Club?" Aika suggested as she fixed her glasses again.

Issei nodded responsively.

"I just wanted to talk to someone but I felt unworthy when I'm in ORC." Issei sulked once more.

"Eh, don't be like that. Your club must have been greatly concerned about you too."

"I think so." Issei grinned a little.

* * *

Rias Gremory was watching his pawn Issei conversing with his classmate named Aika, her crimson hair dancing by the window and her face clearly showing contempt and discontentment. Their apparently rescue mission was a failure even though they managed to defeat the fallen angels, and their stupid followers.

By the time the church was burning, Asia's body was nowhere to be found and it greatly affected her dear Issei.

She has ordered a search and rescue operation throughout the area but no results were found. Eventually, the operation was abandoned and left for good.

Someone definitely stole her body but whoever it was, it was a good stealth operation. Even Koneko didn't afford to locate Asia's scent. It's as if she was gone from this world.

Rias just sighed. It was last week since it happened but Issei couldn't move on. He just now attended the academy just for the sake of attendance and nothing more. He didn't even have a mood for perverted things anymore.

"Akeno-san, can you tell me about Aika. I don't remember her being close with my Issei?"

On the other hand, the sacred ger wielder seemed to be getting closer with Aika, even with the notion that Issei was thoroughly perverted. Rias couldn't help but see Aika as… unique. Her memory manipulation doesn't even work on her but Rias has searched her document and there's nothing out of ordinary.

This time, she wanted to hear Akeno's remark on Aika.

"Ah, don't worry Buchou, I think she's just an ordinary girl for me. Issei's classmate was just comforting him…" Akeno then has a dangerous glint that emanated from her eyes.

"… but I've got to admit something is wrong with Aika-chan." She chuckled.

"You observed?"

"Aika doesn't have sacred gear or anything that might interest you, Buchou-san but according to my observation, she's something… I don't know but if I'm to describe her… something's off."

"I see. It is interesting after all."

Rias wasn't unperturbed by the disappearance of Asia but an interesting document that happened to be received by the campus the last day was proven otherwise. The document was laid on the table. She has taken a peek in it and it was very confusing.

"On the other hand, Akeno, why don't you check that." Rias said as she didn't even bat an eye but she pointed the document she mentioned earlier.

Akeno obeyed and took the folder before she skimmed the content. Shocked came to her upon closing it.

"W-what's this? Buchou-san, this is impossible!" Akeno exclaimed as she threw the folder on the table.

"I don't know but Koneko herself confirmed it was genuine after 'smelling' the document to the point she could detect traces of her. It was perplexing." Rias tried to calm her down but Akeno "I know how you feel, Akeno-san and I still suspected it was thing of forgery but that individual will be coming today." Rias tried to calm her down but Akeno was still steaming from anger, how dare they whoever they are!

"Really?"

Rias resumed looking at Issei, who was talking with Aika. "Let's just see. I hope Issei-kun is still okay."

Akeno nodded as she heard Rias. Suddenly, her senses perked her nature and walked toward the window. Rias too felt that awfully familiar gear.

"Rias, she have arrived." Akeno warned Rias.

* * *

"Thanks for listening to my problem, Kiriyu-san."

"It's nothing. I hope you're ok after this. I hope you move on. It so hard after all if you lose one you loved most."

"I-I think I am." Issei forced himself a smile. "Once again, I apologized that I've taken your time."

Aika was taken aback. Issei was so respectful this time. No doubt if he continued to act like that, people will fell in love with him, no doubt. Of course, Aika is immune to his charms. Immediately, Issei stood up as he seemed that he no longer needed to sit there for a long time.

Then he senses something intensely familiar.

"A-Asia?" As if beckoning him, Issei sprinted away, directed toward the location of the gate. Aika herself was confused again this time and decided to follow him. It seemed that Issei's behaviour made Aika curious about him and was set on discovering what made him ran and so she went away too.

In a span of seconds, Issei arrived near the gate where a couple of students just made a small crowd in front of me. He didn't even bother catching his breath. Aika arrived a little later and was surprised due to a crowd that appeared out of nowhere.

"Y-you're so cute!"

"Kyaah!"

"What's your name?"

Various questions were thrown toward the curious individual but she remained calm and quiet. She must arrive at the office in order to finalize her transfer but the small crowd made it a bit difficult. Her small stature made it difficult for Issei to see who it was or if it was definitely Asia.

"Your hair was color green!"

"New student here!"

"Must protect her from the Trio!"

Issei inserted himself into the crowd, fanning away most of the students, particular the female ones who were already disgusted on him. Little by little, the mysterious individual revealed herself amidst the multitude of awed students.

"A-Asia?"

Issei was shocked when he saw her. The individual, known as Asia Argento, stared at him with curiosity that eventually turned into a gentle smile as she recognized him.

"Issei-kun?" Asia subtly told him his name. Issei couldn't help himself but launch himself toward Asia and gave her a big hug. He kneeled before him before he closed at her with his embrace.

"Asia-chan, it was really you! I-I missed you!" Issei said as he cried bitterly. Even the students who witnessed this scenario was also taken aback too. They knew that Issei was pervert and what he was doing was already a violation but they hesitated when they see him crying. Murmurs started to spread around them but Issei didn't care as Asia came back. Even though Asia looked too different due to her greenish hair and heterochromatic eyes, Issei could still recognized her and Asia knowing him was one of the proof that she was really Asia.

Asia was initially surprised that Issei embraced him and eventually accepted his hug. She softly pat his ruffled head as he tried to comfort him.

"I'm back, Issei-kun."

…

Somewhere near them, Aika witnessed the whole scene and she too was surprised that Issei hugged the individual known as Asia as what Issei referred to her. When she recovered, she couldn't help but feel awfully familiar.

_Too familiar…_

Something stirred within her heart. Her fingers twitched in delight.

_Awfully too familiar…_

Aika blinked many times. It seemed that time halted before her but she ignored it. The one that made her feel strange was the one named Asia.

_You know you want me…_

In a standstill, Asia 's eyes stared at Aika, right into her soul…

_As if she knew what Aika was really is…_

Slowly, Asia delved into a malicious grin, all too familiar…

As if contagious, Aika grinned too as she recognized it... _all too familiar…_

Language not of this world, Aika greeted her at a minute space where no one can hear it but to her adorable target.

**"G̫̹͛̓͊̽̈̿̚͜r̆̋̒͊ͭé̦͈̭͖̺̣͈ͣ͝e̲͎̥̙͉ͫt̢̲̟̳͂ͪ̊ͦ̽i̡̗͍̅̐̾n̹̯͉͆ͅg͓̭̠̠͟s͙͚̳͙͇ͤ̅̍̽ͪ̊̾̀ͅ,̞̌̿̅̊͗͒ ̺̼̟͍̤̰R̩̓͐͊ͣ̄̎i̞̟̲ͩ͒̒v̭̤͍̺̗̣̖e̗͕̬͖ͣ̅ͯ̈ͦr̟̳͖̻͡ ̵́̔ͦ̂͂Ḱ͙̤͉̏̋̿͋̂̀i̛͔̞͙͓ͤ͒̄̐n̖̖̑͒̒͋g̳͔̹̬̩̥̓͢.̛͎̯̖̯͖͐̀ͭͧͬ.̥̦̝ͫ͊̀̑ͅ.ͦͨ̆ͅ"** The **Demon of Agony**, Aika, said as she filled with too much pleasure and ended it with a lick in her lips.

Of course, The **Demon of Excess**, Asia, replied back with a cheeky grin.

**"Ạ̥̬̫̮̎͛ͭ͛ș͉̾̽͒͂ ͬ͛ͪ̆ͯy̯̝ͪö̝̠̬̺̠͕ư͇̪͈̟̜̇ ̘̹̮̥͉͆̈ͯ̐ͫ͡ẃ͓̩͓̤͈͡ȇ̒̌̌̂̓̎͝r̖͇̲̫̦͔̭͑ȩ̰͓͍͇̞̠̌,̖͕̼͙̍́͂͗̅̚ ̪̖̭ͫ͊̑ͭ̊ͬ͐A̟̘̦̼͔͈͌̇̍ͭg̪̮̖͔̠ͥ̈ͫo͇ͫ̒͋n̩͈̱̙̲̈́ͯͭ͂̋̒̚y͔̒ͤ͐̊'̱̜̓͘s̮͙̩͑̉́̑ ̝̟͉̊̊͗ͫ̃ͨĒ̱̦͇ͮ̓̐̅m͍̎͆͜b͌̃҉̠r̛̤̻͆̎ͫ͐a̩͉͎͖̪͖͉̐̓̇̑ͬͨ̊͝c̼̭̖ͬ͛̅̐͗͗ͧ͜ȩ̩̺͈̥̺͛ͫ̔̄́ͮͦ.̂̂̂̋.̬̠ͬ̄ͧ͊.̥̟͑͛͌͆̊̒͝"**

Aika's eyes suddenly glowed to sickly, bright yellow briefly as she locked on Asia's lively greenish eyes. It was just a seconds but it felt like eternity.


	3. Chapitre 2: Kuoh Academy

Hah! Dear Readers Chapitre 2 is now here! Have fun reading! Chapitre 2 might be a bit long but it will be worth it, I promise!

**Rhaast the Darkin Scythe : **Brother, you really appreciated my story. Just like what you said my story really deserved more hearts and flags. I do love that you also like that Evelynn here but the way you question made me interested on to something: Does Rhaast wanted to be appear in this story? I thought it for a long time and said 'why not!'.

**Guest # 2: **Hohohoho, I surrender for someone here is a mind reader so I will confirm your suspicions: Indeed, I will include all the demons you referred, dear guest but it will depend on when they will appear.

**Maturity Warning: **the following chapter contains explicit definition of 'nudity'.

Disclaimer: I do not own any League of Legends' characters, lores, quotes, etc. and I do not own Highschool DXD's characters either.

εїз εїзƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз εїз

"If you found your favorite character in the another universe, blame **Zel-wretch**!"

εїз εїзξЖЗεїз εїз

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Kuoh Academy**

**I**

Well, I was led to the Student Council Office with Aika and Issei beside me. Issei was grinning deliriously as he couldn't believe that it happened to him and Aika eyeing me and Issei mysteriously, curious on what will happen sooner or later. Aika could only detect what she favored and we both respected it.

Souna Sitri, no, Sona Shitoru, ah apologies, she must be called Kaichou for she is the President of the council and right now she was staring at me, critically, as if I am guilty of something. Usually, when a new student will be introduced, the President herself, the vice or both will be the one who will manage he new student.

However, it turns out the entire council was now involved, or should I rather say, her peerage. At this point, a normal person should be shaking from intimidation but not me.

Her peerage was also observing me, Issei and/or Aika. The myriads of emotions were presented in front of me but the most dominant of them all was their curiosity. Oh and let us not forget that Rias Gremory and some of her peerage sans Gasper was also present as well. What a delightful package that was in front of me.

"Asia Argento was it? Thank you for choosing our campus." To be honest Kuoh Academy was the only one that is worthy of being memorable so yes, that means there is no other choice.

"The pleasure is yours, Madam." I said before I respectfully bowed.

"Kaichou, call me Kaichou. Calling me that made me feel old." By the way she sounded it, it should incite a laughter and by the spirits I managed to elicit a forced, fake laughter.

"Of course, Kaichou."

"Everything is perfect and in order but before I could release you and have a tour around the school" Sona was still thinking for a moment but her eyes was set on Aika. "Aika."

"H-Hai?" Aika answered as well as acted surprised. To be fair, Aika has no relation to the student council or the occult research club so in other words, Aika shouldn't be here already but I could see Sona was trying to be flexible in front of me.

"Could you please get out of the room." Sona pleaded.

"No way. C-Can I stay here, Kaichou-san?" Aika's pleading should not have effect on the council and Aika should know that and here I am wondering what in the world Aika was trying to achieve. Entertainment?

"What we were about to say is something private, now please?"

"Eh, but how about them?"

Aika furiously pointed out Sona's peerage as well as Rias' peerage. I really commend Aika's acting here in the office. Still, I have no idea why would she stall this time although her argument was sound enough. Maybe she found it hilarious. Who knows.

Sona remained unflinching and devised a rather accurate answer.

"Aika-san, although this is something called confidential, the people around here are somewhat involved in Argento's case. Don't worry if you didn't know about it, though."

Sona fixed her glasses and spoke once more. "Asia-chan here can tell you the 'whole story…" Sona's eyes glinted when she stared as if warning me. "But I recommend her not to tell you."

Aika was trembling or was pretending to be. Sona softened a bit.

"If that is not enough for you, how about you will serve Asia as her guide on her tour after our 'private conversation'. Surely you won't miss it, don't you?"

Aika's eyes brightened. If I somehow didn't she's Evelynn, I'll categorized her as one of the fools.

"That's amazing, Kaichou-san! I will not fail you!" Aika said jubilantly as she finally retreated outside.

"Kaichou, that's not fair!" Issei argued. Of ourse he will definitely challenge the bait. This caused Sona to rub her temples from headache.

"Aika and Issei-kun will manage Asia's tour. There, I said it!" Sona haughtily declared. "Is there any problem?"

"N-No more, Kaichou." Issei indecisively scratched the back of his head after he realized that he is the one that made Sona angry.

After the door was closed, Sona snapped her fingers and silence permeates the room. She created a strong barrier that bars an sound from escaping, truly a soundproof room.

Impressive, very impressive. I silently applauded her as I was still remained seated.

"Now for the real purpose of this meeting…" I could feel that the atmosphere was tensed unusually and it was directed at me. It was time for the real interrogation. Sona cleared her throat.

"Asia-chan, how are you?"

"Perfectly fine, Kaichou."

"Would it be fine if you can describe what happened to you on the verge of your own death?"

I grinned upon hearing her question. "Surprisingly privy conversation you got me, Kaichou. I still could remember what happened to me, when they tortured me to extract my sacred gear."

They all become unease when I told Kaichou. Issei himself felt uncomfortable because previously Asia was meek and shy, but now he sees me as something more different. I do not blame him for the not expecting the unexpected.

"Ok, I take back my word; you don't need to tell us."

Even Sona refuted her words due to disgust. Maybe, taking into account that I might be still suffering from depression despite my quirk.

"A welcomed option. Kaichou."

"Asia-chan, your unfortunate fte can be used against the fallen angels, particularly the Grigori group, we're informing this to you because you are obviously a victim who surprisingly survived that damend ritual."

"I see. Kaichou, and there's no problem if you will include my name in your report. Perhaps there's a witness protection program?" I tried joking them for the atmosphere was getting dreadful for them. Unfortunately, none take an account on my laughable attempt at appeasing them and its getting worse because they particularly ignored it. No wonder why no one can compare to brother Shaco who could possibly make them laugh on a whim before someone can found their back embedded with his stiletto.

"Another issue would be your connection to the church—" I hastily raised my hand in order to stop her. Sona understood it and halted her words.

"Please cease immediately. You should already know that I am already excommunicated, meaning I no longer belong to the church. Don't even try beating around the bush."

"I-I see. Then that's good. One more thing to say, Asia; you should be aware that you are now involved deeply with the supernatural."

"Yes, I am completely. By the time I was recruited by the church that is. Only the foolish one will be completely oblivious to it when the proof itself was presented right to its own face."

Issei obviously coughed out loud when he heard it. I turned toward him as I tried to reassure him.

"Sweetie, you should knew that I am not talking about you."

Hearing my reply, Issei nodded slightly but not with a guilt-ridden face.

"Now is there anything that you might want to add, Kaichou?"

"How bold..." Sona whispered to herself, despite that I clearly heard her but nevertheless chose to ignore. "No, nothing, Asia-chan, you may leave now." Sona fixed her glasses once more, giving it a shine. "However do expect this week that we will call you occasionally for some confirmation and full report." Then her sight went on to Rias suspiciously. "... or in some case, the Occult Research Club itself will have some words with you, sooner or later."

"i understand, Kaichou." I curtseyed in front of her, as well as in front of her peerage. Then, Sona snapped her fingers once again and the barrier seemingly lifted.

"This meeting is adjourned." Sona ordered before she stood and fixed her things. I, Asia, left them, as it is no longer interesting.

Since Aika diligently waited for me, I joined her instantly. Issei noticed us and ran out of the door to catch up on us.

"Asia-chan, wait for me!"  
The door closed abruptly.

**II**

After watching her pawn go out with Asia, Rias sighed and turned to Sona.

"What the hell, Sona-chan! You shouldn't have dragged me and my peerage."

"I can read you well, Rias and I know what I am doing. Of all things, you should be the one who truly understand her situation."

"B-but—"

"You've said it yourself, she's on the verge of death just like exactly what she just said. Heck, it might be a different situation if she's already dying but it didn't. Rias, I recommend that you give her a space within a week."

Rias shoulder stooped down but Sona softened a bit as she pat Rias shoulder with comfort.

"Although I'm not stopping you from advancing at her. If all things considered then take it easy for her, ok?" Rias nodded wearily upon hearing Sona's confirmation.

"Speaking of Asia, Rias-chan, have you noticed that Asia has ridiculously large magic inside of her?"

"Yes, I did noticed it and I'm willing to bet that she has the potential of being a bishop!"

"She had too much magic inside of her to be included as a human, unless she's gifted or—"

"—reincarnated devil." Rias supplied. " Even a reincarnated devil does not reach that level and what's worse, we did not even detected any Evil Pieces in her."

"You're right."

RIas glanced toward Koneko. "Koneko-chan,, what can you smell about her?"

Koneko's cat ears perked. "Swamp."

"Swamp?" Rias and Sona parroted, then looked each other.

"Yes its weird as no swamp was detected in our territory." Rias said but realized that Sona was no longer listening. Sona was squinting at something as she thought of something else. Rias noticed it and asked her.

"What are you thinking?"

"Aika, Aika Kiryuu."

"Ah, I know her, she's currently Issei's classmate... Don't tell me you found something interesting in her just like what Akeno would say."

"Rias. Aika's magical potency reached past the usual human limits recently and I'm afraid she's have the same potential as Asia-chan. Something is going on."

"Oh, don't tell me it's time to make her join to your peerage. I admit that she might have a thing for a student council. If you won't make her yours I was planning to take her in."

"You're eyeing her lately? I won't lie to you, Rias. She might have the potential to become a disciplinary committee but first I must investigate her abnormal nature."

"..."

"Better safe than sorry, Rias."

Sona bid goodbye to Rias before she left her office together with her peerage.

Rias with the rest of her peerage stayed with her.

**III**

Asia-chan this the gym. It is so large!" Aika energetically said it while in front of Asia and an annoyed Issei. They have already entered the girls changing room (where Issei respectfully stayed out.), the canteen, the library, the studio room, almost all of the clubs and virtually all of the places within the academy except the ORC room where Issei awkwardly told them to stay out. To make it more fair to both Issei and Aika, both of them take turns introducing the respective rooms and places.

They perfectly ended up the tour where the last class would be nearing to dismissal so Issei and Aika urged Asia to join them for a class even though Asia will be officially a student tomorrow. She just happily agreed.

* * *

The class was dismissed early. I have listened to their topic already knowing it and pretending to take interest in it. At last, the student were all gone save for Aika, Issei, and me.

"Uhmm, Asia I've been called to my club. I'm in a hurry so I'm so sorry."

"No need to apologized, go on." Then Asia turned to Aika. "Aika-san here will take care of me."

Aika nodded abruptly. "Just go on Issei. It's girl's talk this time."

Issei was now red all over as he imagined a sexual scenario. "Uhm, take care Kiryuu-san, Asia-chan." He walked away until his footstep receded. When Aika was sure that we are alone, she removed her glasses and sneered.

"No doubt Rias will call you in a while but first..." Aika snapped her fingers and the whole room was covered in an eerie light and the time stood still. Perfect, a time for an idle conversation as much as we want.

Aika stood up, her eyes glowed with neon pink, as she shed her clothing little by little from her uniform down to her underwear. She eventually became naked in front of me. I couldn't help but let my eyes dawned on her in terms of her nakedness, especially her breasts, her nice little bush and finally her slit.

I clapped as an audience as I complemented her feature. "Aika-san, you have the most beautiful curves that I never imagined, with your well-rounded chest that could make any man's heart... and his own stick flutter and finally why would I not mention your majestic valley below? I would bet that behind that well-maintained covering hides a treasure of heavens that is filled with fragrance equivalent to nectar and ambrosia." When I finished it, I bowed before her to show how honest I am.

However, Aika only chuckled heartily as if she expected it as well.

"You flatter me, Asia-chan, even though you retired as Tahm Kench your tongue knew no naught. I recommend that you save your speech for the maidens ... and the boys. Wearing nothing is comfortable."

Immediately, shadows wrapped around her intimate areas, their subtle, prehensile movements consistently teased to what it covered as expected of the widowmaker. Two lengthy, intimidating lashers grew out of her back, wiggling with excitement. Aika made a motion to sit and her lashers supported her weight.

"Welcome, Asia Argento." Aika then reached out for Asia and kissed her cheek to cheek which is considered a formality. She returned to sitting on her own lashes while her other leg supported one another, threatening to show off her crotch.

"If this is the world of Runeterra. I should have shunned you, threatened you as well as emphasizing my territory but this world is so much different. I am no longer bound to some stupid law. I can kill whoever I want and feast on their emotions without batting an eye. My hunger for emotion was reduced considerably, almost non-existent. Is this what liberty means Asia-chan?"

I hummed for a moment before I responded. "An interesting case, Aika-san. The same as what happened to me. Whoever did it to us has earned itself a credit. Tell me Aika-san; since your drive was staved off do you still hunger for some humans?"

Aika played with her shadow covered fingers; the shadow part jumping in between it. "Hmm, at this point they become ultimately boring..." Her eyes was still set on her hand but turned toward me when she added. "... but its anther story if it's a devil, a fallen angel or a youkai."

"When did you 'arrived' here in this world?"

Aika's eyes brightened and she smirked contently. "Oh, an exciting one. I don't know the exact date but I gained conscious when Aika was born..."

"Oh? A mirror case."

"I still do not know who am I and what am I excpt that I reacted to lust strongly but little Aika, showed me that life here was so colorful and myriads of wonders but the climax..."

Aika fixed her sitting position in order to feel comfortale and breathed deeply as if what she's about to tell is a serious matter. Her eyes glowed tensely.

"Aika here alost became a victim of rapacious men in her teen, such innocence... such playfulness..." Aika sighed. " little innocent Aika was dragged into the alley, realizes that the world was not nice after all, pleaded for help as they ripped off her clothes."

Her smirk grew wickedly as the tales goes by and even myself was delved deeply by her story.

"You must not forget that Aika was mine and I treated her like my child for no reasons at all even though I was nearly non-existent for the whole time,,, and the four men who would willingly taint her chastity looked tasty enough so I reached for her..." Aika fumbled slightly.

"I only asked for her assurance but she gave it all, her body, her soul and her mind. The deal was sealed without questions." She motioned her hand as if she was holding ball while pretending to caress it slightly. "Do you know what I did to them?" Aika clasped her hand in instant, her fingers digging right into her palm. "I castrated them... Fuahahahah, their blood curdling screams where a music for me!"

After a boisterous laughter she quieted.

"At that point my memoires came to me in a bulk, I was known as Evelynn, the Widowmaker but it was too late to return to my old life since I was now riddled with human emotions, and the old Evelynn seemed to be a different entity for me." She played with one of the lashers while the other kept on supporting her back. "I was just glad that I did not revert back to a conceptual cloud that was once I was."

Comparison. Aika was in the same situation as me. The traumatic areas of our host's life became a trigger for us. Then Aika continued.

"Then, I realized that Aika wasn't the same as she was even after I removed those painful memories. Her mind was still in a vegetative state; she would only react to instincts only and nothing more. Me, being the source of this cataclysm was a big thing."

Aika swirled her fingers around the air, trails of shadow followed the stream.

"Slowly but surely, I mixed myself with Aika and filled the void that bore in her heart, her mind and finally her body."

She closed her eyes and then opened it in a second, to reveal her normal, Aika's green eyes.

"I have become Aika and Aika became Evelynn, if I am accepting of you so shall Aika. In other words we became one." Interesting, I was so moved by her tales that I started clapping in reverence.

"Bravo. A story unlike the others." I clapped several times. Aika only blushed for a moment before she smirked.

"Only you would listen to this boring story and get interested by its grim nature. You don't know hw I wanted to release this tension." Aika frowned.

"I have heard enough, Aika-san. Surely, you have heard my ordeals here? If not a very long tale is incoming? I warned her.

"Worry not, Asia-chan. I'll be probably be sleeping by the time you will start your lovely story but I have already heard it from the rumors coming from the supernatural."

"I see. Not surprising since I am quite known there."

"Don't worry about it since you are already strong, Asia-chan, maybe even stronger than me..." Aika proceeded to hugged her comfortably then released her in an instant. "Someone is coming, probably that Kiba guy." She said as she glanced toward the door.

After that, she returned to her seat, sat on it and removed the time binding magic around us. The place looked 'healthier' and brighter and I could feel the time flowing again once more. Along with her magic, Aika's shadows picked up her clothes and covered her body before it receded, even her lashers hid behind her back. For final touch, Aika put on her glasses and briddled her auburn hair since she removed those bindings while she revealed herself.

Eventually, the door opened and in came Kiba who was searching for someone until his eyes set on me.

He showed his welcoming and yet the fakest smile I have ever seen. "Asia Argento, I presume."

"Yes, are you the one who is looking for me?" I responded as I stood from my seat. Aika was busily fixing her hair as she watched us. She even made a wave at Kiba who awkwardly waved back.

Kiba nodded. "Buchou-senpai was looking for you. Please follow me."

I couldn't help but hid my disappointment at him." Of course, Kiba-kun was it?" Kiba nodded once more. "I'll be following you please take care of me." Kiba and I went out in an instant. Aika was still in the room but she was now preparing to go home.

**IV**

After a minute of following Kiba, I found myself staring at the old house not too far from the main building. It was almost covered in green. This place must have been the one Issei prevented us to go but now I'm going in for myself, curious. I can feel the barrier as I passed through.

"This way." Kiba called as he opened the door.

Inside, I was greeted with a candles, lots of candles and an old fashioned room. Old portraits hanging along the wall.

"Oh, Asia-chan!" Issei called me as he furiously waved his arm to me while another girl with white, short hair busied herself with a cake and with a quick glance to me seemed to make her froze for a moment before she broke her line of sight and looked away.

I know she was sensing me. Koneko Toujo no doubt a nekomata.

"Ah, Toujo Koneko-san, she's a first year student and you must have also knew Issei Hyoudou-kun, am I right?" Kiba introduced.

"Yes, you are right; Issei-kun was my friend." Issei couldn't help but beamed from my words. I did not fail to show my warm smile at him.

I looked again Koneko and bowed at her. "Nice to meet you too, Tojou-san."

Koneko couldn't help but shook at me and downright ignored my response. Her reactions are somewhat funny to look at. I hid my chuckle for a moment.

I glanced away, and found a light curtain at the other side of the room... that is incidentally, a shower room. In the shower room, someone is occupied which is no doubt is Rias showering herself. Her curves are titillating but not much as I can compare to Evelynn-san. Evelynn is still superior to her in terms of sultriness.

I spied Akeno waiting for Rias, a towel on her arm.

"Argento-san, I'm glad you have arrived." Akeno welcomed as she first saw me.

The shower stopped and Rias stepped out of the shower room fully naked. Even Issei couldn't help but ogle at Rias large chest and he was blushing madly. Oh Issei, how perverted you are. Looking at them might be fruitful for men but even I was downright disinterested at them in a manner of minute.

"Asia-chan, please wait for a moment." Rias dressed herself boldly in front of her peerage and me. I could applaud her exhibitionism at least.

"So let's get started." All of Rias' peerage gathered at the sofa as Rias approached me. I was offered a seat and I gladly accepted them.

"Asia-chan, this is the Occult Research Club." Ah, I remembered that Sona told me that the ORC will be looking for me, and I have the damnedest reason why.

Rias gathered her breath. "And I'll be straight forward to you; Asia-chan, we are demons." There was a silence. It was so great that Rias' peerage was still for a second but here I am couldn't hold my laughter even though I already knew it but hearing it straight from her mouth was just so refreshing.

They are nothing but a **mockery** and I laughed at their comparison. Their only potential was that they could make me laugh comically. Eventually, my temptation from holding back my boisterous laughter was leaked a little and it made me shiver and giggle a bit. This world's devil was thoroughly ridiculous in my opinion.

"A-Argento-san, is it funny to you?" Rias gathered her wits but I can still feel her frowning from inside.

"Nothing, Buchou-senpai, nothing." But here I am, wiping my tears from broke laughter.

"But Argento-san, we are really demons." In addition, out came her cute, devil wings for some stupid proof. Everyone followed her example except for Issei, whom I think was still a neophyte for this. Now they are really testing my patience over laughter.

A real demon never showed who really he is and they failed themselves from becoming one.

"But Buchou-san I r-really believed in you. I just remembered something funny." I lied before I recompose before them.

"That's better." I whispered to myself as I breathed deeply. Rias was still waiting for me to recover.

"Surely you have heard about devils. You yourself has been in contact with the fallen angels and I supposed the church have brief you over of the history?"

"Yes, you are right, Buchou-san. I have heard some stories and rumors." To be honest, hearing this world's past was ultimately boring when you already knew it a few more times.

"That's good and it saved some time. I think I believe that the church have its own rendition of their history? Argento-san the truth is—"

"Nah, go on. I'm good, If you have doubts I'll summarize it for you: you wanted to repopulate your race through some unique means. "I interrupted her which made her tensed. I purposely made it generalized in order to make myself a fool.

"Argento-san, how did you—"

"Buchou-san, I wanted to know why I am here." Straight to the point, I wanted to unlike how I deal. Ironic but satisfying. Rias seemed to be fumbling for a moment but spoke again as she cleared her throat.

"Very well. Argento-san. I wanted you to become a devil."

Now my composure was faltering and it is unbecoming how I've become so rude because I was suddenly thrown out of my seat of laughter upon hearing. To be frank, I already knew Gremory would try to recruit me in a whim but to hear it out of her mouth once again only made me feel ticklish, as if the whole world .

Imagine a demon trying to make someone a demon when they already a demon to begin with, and the fact that I am more **superior** to them. Ah, pardon if I have a hint of pride but I am not kidding if I'm stating the real facts here.

... and Gremory was on verge of bursting out from anger but she knew better than to unleash her shame on me and Issei was now ogling at my exposed panty and was having a great time staring at them not that I refused though.

They waited for me to calm down and Rias was now scrunching her eyebrows out of confusion. I recovered from my burst of laughter and was now struggling to sit properly and to fix my clothes.

"Ah, Buchou pardon for my rude behavior..." I said as I wipe my tears of joy again. "I have heard something so ridiculous that it seemed that I need to clear my ears."

That's it, Rias was now very angry, or should I say fuming with her mouth pouting in arrogance, her composure fell before me. Unlike at the time we first met where she was too regal for my taste; right now, she was being an arrogant who couldn't make someone listen to her. To be specific her arrogance was nothing for me.

Oh, I need to say something before she will unleash her Power of Destruction on me out of retribution.

"Then there's no doubt that you will offer me a Bishop Evil piece, am I right?"

Rias was about to say something but was taken aback by my knowledge. Of course, surprise came because I, an ordinary human just as if she thought, should not know about the Evil pieces. Before Rias could retort any means, I finally spoke again.

"I have my sources, Buchou, please do not underestimate me."

Rias just nodded awkwardly. "O-ok then. Then it was great that you already know about it since it will save time from explaining." She released a soft chuckle and then produced some of the pieces while showing off the Bishop piece.

Red. All I could say they were red like the blood. I smirked quietly. I could feel they are humming with power.

"How about let us play a game, Buchou-san."

"Huh, what do you mean, Argento-san?"

My eyes glinted in amusement. "Let's take a bet since the stake will be my 'humanity'." I lied while emphasize myself greatly. "You wouldn't dare refuse this poor girl, eh, Buchou?" I gave Rias a stink eye.

I could feel that Rias was beginning to feel conflicted. I would imagine that I was an easy girl since I'm a healer who have nowhere to go. Very well, I will prove her wrong.

After a minute of silence, Rias eventually agreed. "I accept this trivial challenge."

"It wouldn't do if you don't swear on it."

"I swear in the name of Gremory, are you satisfied now, Argento-san!" Just from hearing her voice, Rias was very irritated at this moment. Of course, she should know hardship before she could claim me. Does she even knew the definition of hard work? Definitely not. The rest of the peerage just kept quiet but I knew they are very curious on why would I establish this stupid farce. Eh?

I showed her my toothy grin. "Then let us proceed. Here are my condition: If the Evil Bishop Piece will accept by my body then I will swear onto your loyalty... if not then I would like to have one favor from you."

Rias was confused on my proposition, maybe underestimating their values? I hope not. "Is that all?" I could sense that she was secretly smirking underneath, as if she is already victorious. Girl, you still don't know about me but I nodded at her question.

When all things considered have been satisfied, I gingerly took the Bishop Evil Piece and observed its handicraft. Not bad at all.

_"I offer thee my life for a contract with Gremory as her servant, o Bishop piece!" _ My voice vibrated as declared my intention and the power of the Bishop Piece tried to overwhelm me. I sneered at its attempt for it was indeed futile but for Rias the battle hasn't started yet. The peerage intently watched me while Issei was staring at me while worried that I might be dying again. I begin to suspect they are wondering how my stupidity will ruin my pride.

The area crackled with demonic energies and shook the whole place but I am confident that the barrier of this room will hold. I eventually held the Piece on my chest while my adorned with confidence.

The peerage was still watching me closely and still wonder why the Piece wouldn't absorbed into my body or why the energies are fluctuating at the highest rate around me.

Slowly, the Piece sunk into my skin and Rias was smirking all the way. Imagine her disappointment when I undo it subconsciously.

While the majority of the piece was still exposed in the air while the minority down to my muscle; the Piece gave up and cracked. Rias gasped upon witnessing it and the Peerage are somehow shocked.

The Demonic power within the Piece ceased and the useless piece just dropped down the floor and broke. The mark on my chest swivelled and disappeared.

"Oh, I hope you have replacement for that." I said as I stared at the broken piece upon my feet and then shifted toward Rias, who was perplexed on what happened. Her hands slowly turned into fist.

"W-what happened?" Rias said in disbelief.

"To be honest, I still don't know."

"Liar! You seemed to have knowledge about this!" Akeno this time retorted her hands crackled with lightning. "Speak the truth, you—"

"-demon? Ironic." Psht. My comeback was somewhat bland at the half-fallen but my genuine smirk did not fail me.

"P-please stop!" Issei, being concerned, tried to shield himself between Akeno and me.

"Then I would recommend you ask the creator of these Evil pieces for the explanation. Perhaps he could satisfy you with his opinion." I stood up and was about to ready to leave.

"Issei-kun, it's alright no one will hurt me."

"B-but Asia—"

"I said please don't worry about me." Issei was conflicted for me evident with his arms shaking with doubt.

"Argento-san, what is the meaning of this?!" Rias, who recovered from her stupor, tried to confront me.

"As far as I can see, I have no fault to begin with and to satisfy with your question, no one committed a mistake here."

"But still—"

"Tell me, Rias what will you achieve if you have me as your servant? Are you that confident that you could claim me easily? Are you really underestimating the humanity, Rias that you could just take someone just because you wanted to?" I intentionally dropped her title because it was very annoying right now.

"..."

"Or perhaps you're just that desperate?" Now that raise an alarm for Akeno as I said those words.

"Enough! You don't Rias-sama!" Akeno was really agitated this time and I could sense she wanted to threw her lightning badly at me. Even Issei tried to rush to my side just to protect me.

"As expected, Akeno-san. You really lose your cool when your King is greatly affected." The queen dashed at me at in an instant, intent to give me a life threatening shock.

Only for it to defuse when I clasped her fist out of pure strength. Akeno tried to budge her hand away and even tried flow a dangerous stream of lightning to me but the damage was too superficial to be felt by me.

"Let me go!" Akeno desperately exclaimed even if her strength was now equal or more to a rook. Kiba prepared his swords when he saw her Queen being under 'attacked' and Koneko raising her fist at me.

Rias, with a heavy heart, raised her arm, signalling her peerage to stop. I released Akeno in instant. Rias was still downhearted because of what I have just said earlier.

"T-thank you for the coming here, Argento-san. I hope I can see you again tomorrow." Rias said while gulping her pride. It wounded her too much that her usual spunk was gone. As a King, she must respect my decisions.

"Rias!" Akeno called out but Rias gave her a glare which made the Queen shrunk in her presence.

"I hope you held on to our 'promise'." Rias rolled her eyes. "...and I hope our relationship wouldn't be rocky at least later on. I must admit I have fun being here, you know." I went to their door where Kiba was waiting for me, albeit reluctantly to open the door as a formality. Even Issei was sad at my supposed departure.

"Goodbye, Crimson-Haired Ruined Princess. See you tomorrow." I said her title aloud before I disappeared.

* * *

**Author's note: **Dear Readers and Reviewers, I will be honest with you, I barely watched Highschool DXD before I started this fic so in order to be familiarize with the event I either skipped to that specific episode and/or search for the wiki and same fic. Majority of my knowledge came from Highschool DXD fanfics too so I must say that I was inspired to write this fic because of other fics too. So I was wondering if I did not nail the their characters enough, have a typo or did something wrong, please review or PM me. I will be glad to entertain you all, so adios!


	4. Chapitre 3: Descendant of Lilith

Tidy up for the latest chapitre is now here. Dear readers and reviewers have fun.

**Rhaast the Darkin Scythe : **It is my pleasure that I have eased your stress on thesis. I could feel your suffering, brother.

**Maturity Warning:** attempted rape scene and gore.

Disclaimer: I do not own any League of Legends' characters, lores, quotes, etc. and I do not own Highschool DXD's characters either.

εїз εїзƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз εїз

"If you found your favorite character in the another universe, blame Zel-wretch!"

εїз εїзξЖЗεїз εїз

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Descendant of Lilith**

**I**

*BOOM*

*CRASH*

*PEW* *PEW*

Before retreating to her home, Asia made a little detour towards the basement after her meeting at ORC 's not that illegalso Asia can do what she wanted to. Besides, she wanted to meet the little vampire.

The basement wasn't hard to find and she has the ability to avoid detections and alarm spells that are abundant at the entrance. All she have to do was to dive into the abyss. At last she arrived in front of a particular room slapped with a strong seal. Asia doesn't need to break the seal in order to enter the private room, in fact, she prioritized the strength of the seal. It might go bad if someone has the ability to break through with the use of stealth or force. It might not be her responsibility but she wanted to strengthen a tiny weeny bit after her curiosity is satisfied. She's doing it out of curiosity too, enough said.

That's why Asia found herself holding a game controller, her focus dedicated entirely on the screen. Killing all the zombies using the virtual gun.

*PEW*

*PEW*

One ugly zombie down. Asia was forced to admit that it was fun, especially when she was a player 2 together with Gasper Vladi, the cute little dhampir who was sitting beside her on the bed. At the first glance, Gasper looked like a beautiful young girl, especially with his platinum blond hair, pink cute eyes and his taste in his fashion but one can be terribly mistaken because Gasper Vladi was a bona fide boy. It's ok for Asia because her trusted source claimed he is an androgynous, cross-dressing boy. This was proven further as Gasper was wearing the female's uniform of the Kuoh academy. Does he have any other clothes to wear?

Huh, It made a little sense.

"It's because its cute! I am cute!" Gasper Vladi protested to Asia, who was smirking silently. His was adorned with cartoonish tears while carrying another controller. His control over the controller was a very efficient and attributed to his years and years of isolation inside a sealed room.

"Don't worry, Gasper-san, I did not said that you are not cute." Asia said calmly, her seaweed like hair swung as she made some subtle head movements. Her experience in playing video game was at most amateurish but she can hold on. She subconsciously gingerly reached for Gasper's head and patted him on his head to make him calm again.

It worked. Gasper released a relieved sigh as his elongated ears twitchmany times. For the record, only elves has the ability to do that. Has Asia been reading wrong sources? Well who knows? Its not that a major problem for her.

Asia's first encounter with Gasper made her admit made it very interesting. Gasper, alarmed for the first time, released his **Balor Forbidden View **and spammed its abilities that it made the time stopped wherever he looked at but Asia.

Of course, one could say she was immune to the time stop, as she desired. In a later account, Gasper's sacred gear only took effect because of his heightened emotions and Gasper was extremely scared and afraid at their first meeting. It took her several minutes to make him calm and another extra minute to undo his abilities under her guidance. Fortunately, Gasper quickly felt comfortable around her because Asia was a girl and she was cute.

Seriously, if Asia has darker intentions or if any cute girls were to kill him. Gasper would have no chance.

"Mou Asia, you're staring into the void..." Gasper was visibly concerned as he waved his arm in front of her face while holding the controller in the other.

"No, don't worry, I'm just recalling some memory." Asia reassured him and she was not annoyed at all.

"Really?" Gasper resumed holding the controller with two of his hands and resumed playing.

*PEW* *PEW* *BOOM*

It was a combo! Gasper's character just shot an explosive barrel and destroyed multitude of zombies around it and as a reward, Gasper was rewarded with bonus points.

"Yahoo!" Gasper celebrated as he raised both of his hands and waved. Asia realizing that Gasper was lonely all along, she could feel sadness, *giggle* sadness.

"Congratulations." Asia said as she place down the controller and offered her hand, which in turn grabbed by Gasper and shook it with such energy.

After everything was calm down. Gasper slowly retreated toward the game player and retrieved the cartridge named _Call of the Work: Zombie Apocalypse_ and neatly placed along with the hundred others of cartridge. Eyeing those, Asia deduced that Gasper played most of it.

"I'm so happy to have a companion, say, are you servant of Gremory?" Gasper asked.

However, Asia frowned for a while; enough to make Gasper unnoticed it. "Sad to say but no, I'm not."

"Are you not a reincarnated devil?"

Asia remembered what happened at the ORC earlier and swayed her head as her final answer. Gasper was very confused.

"Uhm, who are you?"

Oh, silly Asia. Why didn't she introduced herself after Gasper happily handed her the controller. She was honestly felt stupid.

"Ah, forgive me, Gasper-san, my name is Asia Argento." Asia's heterochromatic eyes glinted.

"Asia Argento? That's a beautiful name!" Gasper visibly glowed and clapped softly. Then, he tilted his head and it made him remind of something.

"Uhm, how did you get in? This room was heavily sealed you know?"

Asia chuckled like a lunatic. "Every girl has its secrets, Gasper-san. You should know it too, don't you think."

Gasper blushed. "Ah, I-I see."

Suddenly out of the blues, Asia's phone ringed. She wondered if signal worked here normally but now set it aside as she realized that Gasper has internet.

Asia reached for her pocket and read the content for a while then returned it to her own pocket.

"Uhm, who's messaging you, Asia-chan."

"No worries, Gasper-san, it's just one of my friend."

Asia eyed the cartridges and disks one more time.

"It was fun playing with you, Gasper-san."

Gasper seemed to be getting the message and cried inside. It seemed that Asia, her only companion after many years, was about to leave. He understood her much.

Asia squinted. "Why not play one more time?"

Gasper squealed like a real girl.

**II**

Under a dark night. Somewhere in a street.

A lonely lady waited under a working light post. Her body was illuminated by the single source of light, showing off her curvaceous body and voluptuous chest as well as her scant clothing compose of short dress, sandals and a mini-bag. Around her are compose of tall trees and bushes, a particularly easy hideout of dark elements.

The rest of the light post were broken or off. Others regard this as a bad omen but the woman ignored those superstitions although she was aware this place is a dangerous. What's worse, the way she was cloth just invited disaster if there is one, but she relentlessly smiled.

The lady put the cell phone into her bag and waited more. Her eyes scanned her surrounding even though it was a total darkness out there. She have a choice of calling taxi but she evaded it.

After a half on an hour, someone arrived. It was a suspicious individual, using the darkness as his mask. He smirk as he spotted a prey who was waiting under that lonely light. He was literally drooling as he imagined many methods of how to ravage her body as he make his approach. Would he stalk her like a wild animal? Would he attack her immediately like a vicious wolf or pretend to be a gentleman and lure her to him. So many choices, so little time. Thinking how he would touch her vulnerable body made his manhood harden.

The lady still did not move despite the upcoming danger. She didn't see him sneaking but his malicious intent was intoxicating for her. Is he the one? She hope he is not some drunkard who happened to walked this particular street. Their awful breath made her feel vomit. She tapped her feet for a while; standing was tiring you know.

Catcalling. The lady heard that sweet call and giggled. She turned toward the source of that whistle and awed at the incoming individual. She's not scared at all but she was worried if this the wrong individual but she hid it well.

After a minute observation... hmm, bingo. She smirked silently.

The man slowly approached her and stayed a respectable distance at her. He decided to show his 'good' side and promising looks.

"Hmm, why a lonely lady staying out in a cold night?" He expressed his concern.

The ladyfufued. "Darling, I must ask the same to you." Her voice was equal to the siren. It was sexy and inviting. The man barely hold on after hearing that beautiful voice. Must. Resist. **Calling...**

He nervously chuckled. "Oh, I was just walking, I mean jogging when I saw you...say why not join me?" She must be a hooker, a typical one. Even if he has tasted hundreds of them, his libido did not even make him calm a little bit.

"An invite? Oh, why not? I'm looking forward to be warmed by you..." Her voice once again tugged her heart and made his manhood rebelled against his pants.

"...Say where your home is? Apartment? Or perhaps hotel? I'm not picky though..."

"..."

"Speechless? Least of what I've expected to you."

Suddenly, the man leaped at her and pinned her down against the soft grass. The woman yelped a bit at this ridiculous advance. He roughly held both of her arms up to her head then his other hands morphed, revealing his vicious, wicked claws.

As for a moment, the man revealed his true intentions: to ravage, kill and eat.

*SWIPE*

With one brutal slash, the woman's clothing gave way, revealing her naked body to him. He ignored the wounds that was cause by his claws; he did not worry about for he is not in a gentle mood. While straddling her, studying her curvaceous body, bountiful bust made him salivated more. Droplets of saliva adorned her skin. He could no longer hold on and so he revealed his mouth filled with rows of sharpened teeth. After he ravaged her several times and being satisfied he will make her a meal later on.

_"I like it when you make it look rough!"_

The man who was turned into a monster looked confused for a moment. Seeing her not in state of panic, or that she should be screaming right now made him perplexed. Some woman have natural perks after all so he didn't dwell much on thinking.

*SKRUURCH*

...until blood erupted everywhere. The woman only smiled. The monster realized that his stomach was eviscerated and jutting out of his back were pair of bloodied tendrils. Particulars of organs were strewn everywhere making it look very messy.

She slowly removed her hands out of his weakened grasp and straddled him back. She even have the guts to grind against his open stomach. He was still alive and she was making sure he is or else this will not be fun.

Humans here were no fun; they were limp, useless and easy to tempt unlike when she was back in the Runeterra, she was always at the peak of survival so when she arrived here, her sexual drive was terribly reduced so hunting humans were no longer fun. It was a different news when she realized that devils, fallen angels, angels exist thus making it look she was still back in her home, only that they are abundant and they were very fulfilling if speaking from experience; so far she has feasted on a hundred devils, stray devils to be exact. The prospect of someone chasing her on the trails was annoying. Of course, she was aware of four Maou and their measly rules and laws.

Comparing her to these shitty devils making was very disgusting but feasting them on the other hand...

_"W-what are you!" _through his reverberating voice, the stray devil was terrified and his life was fleeting but the woman ignored his question and tapped his cheeks, if there is one. The stray devil finally reverted into his original form, which made him look like an insect with many appendages and he was several times larger than she was. The woman's strength was not a joke; the already weakened insect couldn't even budge his abdomen.

_"Wakey, wakey ... you don't want to sleep while we I am committed to the foreplay don't you?" _ Even with a hint of aggression, he couldn't but admired her charming voice amidst the torment. She tugged a single muscle out of his skin, he was horrified as a sense mixture of pain, and pleasure assaulted his head.

*AAAAUUUUUUGGHHHHh*

His shriek overwhelmed seemed to filled with desperation and it plagued with the night and surely he doesn't wanted some witness, don't he think? The woman gathered her hands around his neck and begun to squeeze. She tried to choke him alive.

The stray devil tried to worm out of her clasp and used one of his appendage to struck her right into her head but she easily blocked it using one of her tendrils. She just smirked at his useless effort.

_"Ah-ah-ah."_

She struck another nerve and pulled it out of his body.

Peeled an exoskeleton out.

Plucked an eye (The stray devil revealed that he has many eyes.).

Dip her hand once more into his organs and randomly grasped anything.

And castration.

All of it she did out of fun. She was already messy with blood but hot too. It was pretty challenging to make him still alive and an extra one to make him still conscious. It's alright the stray devil is already a dead weight already.

The 'session' was gone until an hour. She was already finished and it was very exciting. She admitted it was indeed an orgasmic episode but she was still left unsatisfied and it was nearing midnight and even though her 'parents' aren't a worrywart she knew it is not sensible for a 'normal teenager' to go home past midnight. Therefore, with one brutal swipe, she beheaded the stray devil, spurting another batch of blood and it made him finally limp and dead.

She stood up and stretched, emphasizing her breast and hips and amusingly, she heard a light crack and all is well.

She was about to pick up her belongings when a blast came out of nowhere. She disappeared into the shadows and teleported several times away from her messy victim while showing off her glowing tendrils. She giggled at this funny situation. Her eyes glowed with a hue of pink.

_"Come out, come out wherever you are..."_ She already knew them; they were the student council of the Kuoh Academy. Of course, one is a fool when you don't know their reputations, especially when you hunt in the territory of devils. She was well aware of it and she is very careful when prowling on the grounds. She has encountered them a few times in the past but somehow them meeting her was sometimes a new experience.

"Give it up we have surrounded you!" Sona exclaimed as the rest of the council encircled her. She calmly looked around as she scanned them and described them one by one;a girl with a black long hair and pair of glasses with a naginata. Another girl with a brownish hair wielding a blade and the lone boy with blonde hair bearing an 'evil' looking gauntlet and finally on Sona and when she recognized her, she giggled.

"Oh Shitori-senpai, nice to meet you." She greeted her casually as she bowed down while the shadow maintained the facade, only showing the pair of glowing eyes. Her tendrils playfully waved around.

Sona has to admit that they somehow hunted her for a month after her appearance. They were supposed to hunt other stray devils within their territory and was surprised at their dwindling numbers, not that she worried about it but the fact that someone hunted them actively and mysteriously without identity made her concerned. They have their first clash last week and Sona was alarmed about her.

The woman exudes unknown power while perpetually covered in shadows, and claimed to have the ability to shapeshift, making it difficult to know who or what she really is and Sona managed to narrow down her mystery when the woman spoke her name with familiarity. Sonacouldn't conclude the woman was Stray Devil since there is no report of her pinpoint features and she now traces of Evil Pieces was in her.

Sona was befuddled more when the woman's eyes identified the rest of the student council as she scanned around her. Of course, battle cannot be avoided and when they clashed against her, she was always playing them to the point that it made Sona furious. However, the woman would only inflict them superficial wounds or made them fall unconscious if forced even though it is obvious that she has the ability to destroy then in a wink of an eye.

Sona deduced that the woman was one of the student of the Kuoh academy and she will not forgive herself when the perpetrator was under their noses. The woman will be always be found near the corpse of the Stray Devil both strong and weak and the way she treated them made her horrified.

That's why she must deal with this trouble in a short amount of time with resources they have. Even though they were glad someone was targeting the Stray Devil personally, they can't ignore this issue anymore.

Sona's eyes narrowed. The woman somehow further narrowed down her mysterious identity when she spoke with her with familiarity and she addressed her with respect, which meant that the woman could be one of the female students.

The shadow lady tilted her head as she waited for Sona's reply. She wanted to play a little bit with them.

"Even though were about to treat you as an enemy, please call me Sona, descendant of Lilith." That's how Sona nicknamed her; she felt that the woman was a devil to begin with and has some loose connections to Lilith, the mother of all Devils. It is very fitting since the way she flaunt her body and power was very nostalgic, albeit different. The woman's reaction? She thought it was interesting but she neither claim or deny it and the alias stuck with the shadow woman.

The shadows around the woman begin to shift, eventually sticking right on her skin and covering the sensual parts of the woman's body in a sexual way. The shadows kept on pulsating and tempted everyone to look at it. Even Sajiwas forced to cover his nose as blood came running out. He couldn'thandled the pressure and his focus seemed to be tested but in the end he hold on.

Her face was eventually revealed and showed ... the face of Serafall? Sona was tempted to strike her down because she sullied her sister's image but she reminded herself to be calm at all times. This is one of the woman's tactic to disturb the enemy. Even the shadow woman offered an explanation, saying she always reveal the target person's loved ones and take form of them all the time. Sona might doubt her words but her shape shifting capabilities wasan astounding ability.

The woman smirked contently but for Sona, it was too creepy, especially when her sister...

*rattles* "uugghhh" couldn't even start nor describe her.

"Shitori-senpai, even though how many times I copied your sister's face... I've got to admit that she was too cute!" The woman caressed her own-copied face and it madeSona's hair on the nape stood. Serafall's voice only adds the the fuel to the creepiness.

Then Tsubaki was the one who assaulted first, swinging her naginata in a wide arc as she rushed forward. The Shadow Lady jumped away, expertly avoiding the blade. Tsubaki made haste and strike her again, only to be blocked by the woman's shadowy tendrils. Tsubaki tried to force the naginata but the woman's strength was too great. The woman observed Tsubaki for a moment then suddenly shadows wrapped the woman's face once more.

Tsubaki gasped as shadows around the woman changed her physique and turned into muscular. The shadows receded into her skin and revealed a muscular body and the face of Kiba(?). She (he?) was still naked except for the shadows surrounded the crotch area.

"A must be your crush... KibaYuuto I assume?" Even Kiba's voice she copied it. Tsubaki widened her eyes, blushed furiously and shrieked. The woman was toughest one she might have to face. Tsubaki attacked her again this time but her focus was shaken. The false Kiba blocked her naginata using the shadow blade.

"Tsubaki-san, stay away from her!" Sona ordered and Tsubaki quickly retreated by her side, confused, angry and her blush hasn't receded.

"Yaaaahhh." Saji battle cried as he raise his fist. The false Kiba readied at any moment and caught his gauntlet fist mid-air. Saji smirked and activated his sacred gear, **Absorption Line. **Saji tried to wrap the false Kiba and absorb her (his?) power.

"...Nice try, pretty boy!" Saji bragged. Even if the Kiba in front of him wasn't him, he felt satisfied facing him and thought of defeating him, even in if this just a fantasy. In point blank range, his sacred gear shouldn't miss no matter what.

The lines tried to establish but shadows deflected the line, failing to connect. Saji was horrified as false Kiba looked at him with contempt.

"I admired your foolishness, Saji-kun..." false Kiba once again changed form and when she was finished, Saji gawked at her new body. "... but this is useless." False Kiba morphed into false Sona with a sexy, bombshell female body.

Naked? Yes but with scant shadows covering her private areas.

All of the rest of the student council gawked at the false Sona. Saji nose was already bleeding and was about to faint when he has the front seat experience to witness false Sona body. Even Sona was perplexed at this ridiculous situation.

"Ah, Saji-kun has a crush on Shitori-senpai." False Sona said as a matter of fact. Even her voice matched the same as Sona. The rest of the student council looked at false Sona and at the real Sona, alternating between them.

Saji eventually lost consciousness, as he couldn't take in too much pleasure at the feet if false Sona. His sacred gear cancelled out.

"You have good chest, Shitori-senpai." False Sona spoke curiously, as she observed her chest and emphasized while grabbing her chest, pushing it in and released. Her action caused it to be extra bouncy.

Sona felt her body violated even though she knew it wasn't her and her own body but seeing her body just casually checked out by the false Sona. She knew she have the right to be angry but she needed to be cool so she just breathe deeply.

Tsubaki tried to assault her once more but Sona raised her arms, making Tsubaki's further attempt to be ceased.

"I wonder, Shitori-senpai, even though we have clashed a few times, why would you pursue me more?"

"It's simple: you're too dangerous and you're hunting within our territory. That''s why we will do our best to stop you."

"Hmm, but I only hunt Stray Devils."

"Descendant of Lilith, even though you have various reasons for hunting and killing Stray Devils, it doesn't mean that you won't stop at them at the future and another reason is how you treat your victims: you tortured them before you end their life."

"Touche, Shitori-Senpai, touche... another question, Shitori-senpai..." false Sona said before she crouched down and observed Saji intently who was vulnerable at her own feet. She poked his cheeks and that made him woke up.

"It is obvious who is more powerful here and with has the experience in killing sentient being. Why do you underestimate me that much? I expect that you could have asked for help from Rias-senpai's peerage, or worse, from your own sister."

Just like how false Sona said, Sona even considered those options but refused to due to some reasons but one of them is pride. "You are wrong, Lilith's child. We are not underestimating you but rather I wanted you to fight you through the other means."

Sona was aware how risky it is when playing with the shadow woman. She observed through their recent clash with her that she really held back when facing her peerage. There is zero casualties whenever they fought with her. Sona also attributed another reason that the shadow woman was confirmed to be the female student in the Kuoh academy and could possibly has some connections with her or the rest of her peerage; that's why she doesn't even try to wound them seriously and she was too familiar with them.

Sona was thinking hypothetically that whoever this shadow woman has some dark past regarding the Stray Devil, specifically Stray Devil to be exact. That means that the shadow lady has some information regarding peerage and ranks at the early age; she could have involved in a Supernatural event that cause her to hunt Stray Devils. However, seeing that she doesn't have touched one 'normal' devil made Sona confident that she can save her in some other ways.

"Tell me then, Shitori-senpai, what is this alternative that I haven't heard of?" false Sona asked warily, while she folded her arms beneath her chest.

Sona gulped as she prepared to say something. "Join my peerage and I can assure you will be protected... and you can slay the Stray Devil to your heart's content."Sona wanted to ease with the shadow woman; sympathize with her or at least tell her what her true intentions is. Sona knew that sooner or later the shadow lady would be no doubt hunt other devils as well.

"Hmmm... fufu, an interesting offer, Shitori-senpai." Sona felt a glimpse of hope regarding in recruiting her as she herself admitted that the shadow lady was powerful enough. "Let me think of that for a while... I'm going home, besides I'm already finished here, so see ya."

"Wait, will you promise to not further torture and kill Stray Devils in our territory? Leave it to my peerage please?"

"What's with that dumb promise, Shitori-senpai? I won't do it and I won't stop there." There is a hint of aggression in false Sona's voice then she smirk. "Tell you what's worse, next time you see a Stray Devil's corpse expect me to be present there and maybe I have the answer to your recruitment."

"Wait—"

"See you later at the Kuoh academy, Sona-senpai."

False Sona suddenly was swallowed by the shadow and darkness. All that was left was the creepy giggle and a gentle gust of the wind. Sona looked around her surrounding, seeing that the shadow lady was truly gone. The student council were beginning to be wary of their surrounding while Saji just woke up, still daze from that fantasy.

"For some reasons, our work is done here, sort of. The descendant of Lilith already killed Janda the insect, a notorious Stray Devil."

"Are you sure, Kaichou? It seemed that the shadow woman killed eight Stray Devils were supposed to hunt. I admit that she was making our job easier but it just unease me..." Sona's Queen was concerned.

"I understand you, Tsubaki-san, that's why I wanted to deal with this as soon as possible. Recruiting her may be the best of our option." Sona said.

"The shadow woman confirmed that she was also a student of the Kuoh academy which narrowed down our search. She just gave us the hint, Kaichou." Saji remarked confidently.

"Hmm, you may be right Saji-kun, but I couldn't help but feel she may be playing with us. Let's go now."

All of them walked away but not before they clean up the corpse and Saji vomited upon working it but he's fine.

**III**

*Scrunch*

*Scrunch*

Asia was busy crunching crackers and it was her fifth snack already. Bits and bits of crackers adorned her cheeks, mouth and chin but she clean up nicely. She was currently in a nice pair of pyjamas and she was sitting idly on a comfortable chair.

She was inside the abyss once again and made it her own home. Even with a simple chair, it is enough for , a mound of various snacks was present beside her. A single light source came from the above; Asia conjured it to make her see well what she was currently doing.

*RRRRRooooooaaaaarrrr*

An unearthly cry before her but it only made her swing her legs excitedly; the chair was a bit too tall for her. Asia's heterochromatic eyes glinted while her sacred gear **Evil Twilight Abyss **glowed repeatedly while nonchalantly ate her sixth snacks already.

Her eyes are observing and meticulously studying the progress in front of her.

Variety of tubes are connected to the hulking mass from the complex machines. 'Borrowing' various machine from the laboratory that could only be found in a remote place. The tubes delivered menacing, bluish-green chemicals to Mako's body, Asia's subject. Mako once again flinch, moved from agony and his muscles tearing through his skins as he gained an unholy amount of mass.

*RRRroooaaaaaaaarrrrrrr*

Another of wave inhuman roar bellowed. Another flash from the Asia's sacred gear and a fresh skin was supplied.

*crack*

Cracking bones shook the atmosphere. Mako's bone and vertebrae crushed under pressure but Asia was making sure he won't die. Another flash from Asia's sacred gear made his bones reform and become solid once more. She has already fortified them to the point they stronger than the concrete steel but it seemed she needed to take it up the notch once more.

Mako's body mass begin to grew to abnormal rate once more. Asia was making sure that no blood will spilled tonight.

Mako flailed once more like an animal, ripping away some tubes, spilling dangerous chemicals, and showing off huge, red muscles out of his skin.

A mixture of blood and strong chemicals staled the air and Asia breathe it casually. A couple pieces of crackers ends up in her mouth.

"How boring..."

Asia'a sacred gear glowed repeatedly, restoring her experiment's physical health amidst abnormal situation.

Well, after her fun with Gasper, she went home down deep her abyss and started her project. Mako was waiting for her patiently, his loyalty so fierce. Asia has already gifted him potent abilities but he knew Asia wanted more so he gladly offered his life all the time.

Asia herself was aware of it. Why? Because she wanted to try new. She have earned life-long patience thanks to her experience being a demon of dealings; waiting for her targets to ripe was sweetest thing she could ever ate and now that she was in the world of freedom, she couldn't wait to try ambitious ideas. When Asia wasn't hungry then she is curious.

It has been hours, hours of repition when her little project started, and Mako's body ass was reaching critical rate. He already towered Asia several meters but he even praised her doings.

Asia observed once more and when she seemed to be satisfied, she waved her hand and the entire machine was gone in a wink of an eye. All of the tubes connecting to his body were also gone. Mako's behemoth body overshadowed Asia but she wasn't even intimidated by him. Ripped muscles and bulging veins adorned all of his body as he tried to calm himself several times. Steam rose out of his body just like in anime Asia have seen. Mako tried to move and cracked his hands, testing movements and his footwork.

Mako stared at Asia once more, no hint of aggression but pure loyalty being returned even with the hours of torture as long as the results benefited him. His nod signified that her experiment has gone successful.

Mako's skin was now hard as metal.

His entire bone structure as strong as the strongest diamond.

His muscles and organs are twice as strong as mountain.

With one mild swing of his humongous arm, he could create air currents that could uplift vehicles a little bit.

...And added with his magical abilities and knowledge of it, he is now unstoppable.

Asia giggled as she remembered something funny.

'Mako was one verb away from Mundo...' but she ignored it. The formula might be imperfect but she can do whatever she can.

"Now, Mako-kun, I have a task for you."


	5. Chapitre 4: An Offer you can't refuse

Hippity-Hoppity, the chapter 4 is now on the show, dear readers!

**Evowizard25: **Ahhh! A Fellow Storyteller whose taste is quite delectable. I formally welcome you to my humble abode. As for your astonishing review- well I admit this is quite a delicacy-it is filled spices, hopes, dreams and... a pinch of motivation. The Gasper and Asia route may have been just a coincidence but you brought me a new sense of challenge: to improve upon it. As for your reaction for my precious Aika... well just look forward for it. Nay, I will make it suffice enough to earn your praise.

**Pherix2003: **Welcome back for you've just earned a kiss on both cheeks...nah, I totally kid you. I thank you for your concern over my words and vocabulary. I admit that I'm getting lanky very lately. Don't worry, my boy, this storyteller's tone will never be gone just for the sake of that wish. As for the the serendipity, I have never watched YU-GI-YOH properly and imagine my surprise...

**Rhaast the Darkin Scythe: **Thank you, brother. As for your suggestion...well, I'll just put my brain on it. However, what I can promise for this tempting bargain is that those two will have a more supporting roles at the later time. Their perverseness can be an obstruction for them to have an expanded characterization but me as the storyteller itself will have to improvise upon this rock solid situation.

Disclaimer: I do not own any League of Legends' characters, lores, quotes, etc. and I do not own Highschool DXD's characters either.

εїз εїзƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз εїз

"If you found your favorite character in the another universe, blame **Zel-wretch**!"

εїз εїзξЖЗεїз εїз

* * *

**Chapitre 4: An offer you can't refuse part 1**

It's morning in the Kuoh Academy and it was a perfect time for the lunch. As a special friend, I invited Issei on the rooftop for lunch of course but I honestly wanted to do something more, something scheming. It was an interesting sight however when the new student Asia was the one who invited an old student like Issei to the rooftop.

Yesterday that night, I finally realized that this world's fate was already on its course. I might not know any details of the future timeline. Sort of the class like 'canon', 'original' and many things that I would witness in any shows that sometimes have alternating timelines that I have a little interest. Yes, I admit that I have composite knowledge around the present time and me.

Armed with forbidden knowledge, I realized I am the invader of this realm. it made me think harder...

Is it my purpose to preserve it?

...Or to divert it and pervert it to nothingness?

I honestly grinned upon these kind of choices.

...

Who knows, I do what I wanted to do and neither did I classify it as noble or filthy. Everything for me are writings in the mud...

Back to the reality, Issei received my message and according to the way he breathed rapidly, his clothing in dishevelled and his skin glistening with sweat; he was in a haste. I showed my gentle smile at him that it made him blushing a little bit.

I prepared a picnic style just for us and I was glad that I did. Pride swell within my tainted heart.

"I-I'm here, Asia-chan." He introduced as he scratched his head in embarrassment. He realized that the way I prepared this lunch made it look like a date and he smelled his odor to check if it is still permissible or not.

"Don't worry, Issei-kun, I don't care if you look so bad... or smell like one. Come here and take a break."

"Thank you, Asia-chan and please forgive me." He said as he kneeled on the colored blanket and made himself comfortable. It is refreshing to see him not acting to his perverseness and being a genuine gentleman made me looked foolish enough.

He took a sandwich from a basket, smelled it and took a bite. I awaited for his reaction until his face grew warm.

"It's delicious!" He complemented unnoticeably.

"Issei-kun, you don't need to praise me just grab as much as you can and fill your stomach."

Issei looked on the basket and to me. "How about you?"

I showed him my lunchbox filled with various assortment. "I do have one."

"Then thank you for the meal." He said as his hand dived once more inside the basket and clamped three sandwiches. Go on, Issei, I specifically prepared them just for you. My emerald eye glistened for a moment. These times sometimes needed to be preserve, like a memory. This peacefulness can be calming and the way the trees rustled. I wanted to retain this, even for a while.

"Issei-kun, I'm planning to visit the ORC soon."

"Huh, why tell me now?"

"You're Rias' pawn so you have reason to know this. Eventually, you will tell this to Rias-senpai. It is obvious that they don't like surprises."

"Got it."

"I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday."

Issei's eyebrows scrunched in worry. "Asia-chan, I don't think you need to that."

I swayed my head in disapproval. "I will bring cake."

"R-really?" Issei's eyes brightened.

I giggled upon his reaction. "You know that you need to share, right?"

Issei's shoulder slumped but his positivity is still showing. "How did you know?" He said as he took another bite.

"Just a hunch and also I have an insight that you might have a bottomless pit inside your stomach equivalent to a dragon."

"R-really?" He said questioningly as he tapped his stomach.

"I'm just joking." I said before I chuckled a lot and it made Issei laughed too.

After a laughing session, another minute of silence and munching has passed. I really need to extend the time limit allotted to us so I conspicuously place ourselves in a time bubble that made the time go on like snail and for extra security and privacy; I placed a silencing ward around us too stealthily.

Now I can talk to Issei as much as I wanted to. I cleared my throat first.

"Issei-kun."

"What is it?"

"Can you describe me?"

"Why now?"

"Because I want your opinion of me."

"Ok." Issei thought for a moment, his hand caressing his chin. "You're so sweet, gentle, and kind. Honest to goodness." He said as if it was an easy thing to spout.

I giggled at his description on me, although I knew there is a better definition fitting for me.

"Issei-kun, you know better. Now please tell me but truthfully this time."

"Eh?" Issei scratched his cheek in confusion. He thought that I wasn't satisfied enough... or that I could see through him even though I did not.

"Let's see... you're crafty... and um, you're arrogant ..."I could see his expression turned from fear to worry. Hesitation filled his tongue. "well... confident... and not bad?"

"In other words, not the Asia you've first met?"

"It's not that... Well, you're still Asia Argento to the heart, don't you? I mean it's impossible that there is two Asia Argento at the same time—"

"But Issei-kun, cloning is possible these days..."

Issei was silent this time.

"...or I might be brainwashed..."

Issei was confused.

"... or possessed...or I am an impostor..."

Issei was now looking troubled.

"...many things can happen at once, Issei-kun."

"Um, please don't things like that..." Issei finally sputtered and it made me giggled. He was spontaneously sweating bullets.

"I'm just joking Issei-kun but the truth is I am changed."

"I know but honestly, I missed the first Asia... I still accepted you as my friend but I hate myself for forcing me to be a 'friend' with you because you are Asia that I failed to save." Issei cupped his face.

"Issei-kun, don't be a worrywart."

"But you kept reminding me of how a failure I am!" I could see that he was about to cry. I reached for his arm and pulled it away. Two eyes threatening to leak tears looked deeper into mine.

"But I am here right?"

"..."

I held my seaweed like hair.

"Do you like my new hair?"

Issei hesitated for a moment then shortly nodded. When I am satisfied with it, I pointed my eyes using my fingers.

"Do you like my beautiful eyes?" I said as I darted my eyesight around.

Issei nodded quickly this time, his face turning to sad to content.

"Or do you like my awesome attitude where I am now fearless and proud!" I shouted with all my might without worrying anyone might hear me.

"Y-Yes." Issei voice was still cracked from silent weep. He forced a weak smile in front of me.

"See. You still like me and nothing will change. Even if I am a different Asia that you first encountered you still considered me as a friend. So please, don't inflict yourself in denial... let it flow naturally. Do not betray yourself and accept me."

"I understand, Asia-chan." I could feel him recovered.

In addition, for a moment, quietness followed.

"You have a sacred gear, right?"

"Huh, yes of course."

"What is it called?"

"Rias told me that it was a Twice Critical and it has the ability double my strength output."

I squinted my eyes. "...and...?"

"...and that's all." Issei scratched his cheek, unsure what to add more.

"I see." I said unwittingly. No wonder Issei hasn't realized the sacred gear's potential today. He wasn't aware of the resident inside the sacred gear until now. It made me think that I can do something about it.

"Issei-kun, can you showed it to me?"

Issei thought for a moment then finally agreed. He posed some ridiculous sentai moves and outstretched his arm where the sacred gear hides. An ordinary individual would have laughed at him but I knew better. I almost applaud him for his confidence.

**"TWICE CRITICAL!" **Issei shouted with all his might and lo behold, his sacred gear appeared out of thin air.

"Issei-kun." I said as I scratched my ear. I was glad that I prepared a silencing ward for avoiding these kind of situations beforehand. What's more it make me definitely a hypocrite when I recognized those moves.

"What is it?"

"Do you need to shout everytime you summon your sacred gear?"

A beat and then nothing. Issei scratched his head in embarrassment. "I thought everything would look cool everytime I did it, just like I watched in any anime series." He said confidently.

I was tempted to face palm but I knew better. "I see." I said as I nodded in approval. It made Issei's overall composure glowing brightly.

"D-did you like it?"

Without hesitation, I exclaimed 'honestly'. "Of course!" Then showed my happiest face as I could.

I swear I could feel Issei thrilled.

Then with a false curiosity, I begun caressing his sacred gear with my nimble hands. It made him acutely aware of it.

"What are you doing?" I knew that it wasn't accusing but it is alright that Issei was nervous about it.

"Touching. I wanted to touch it, feel it." I said softly.

"O-ok." Issei permitted me but not before being left out awkwardly so he offered his arm to me.

Its time.

I channelled my consciousness to it.

It will took milliseconds to finished what I am doing but I knew when diving into his mindscape, time is irrelevant.

There was flash and then the world darkened before me.

...

I opened my eyes.

I found myself floating in an unknown space. Surely this the territory of the Welsh Dragon. The darkness can make any ordinary individual fell to ift of madness but of course, not me.

Something opened its reptilian eyes, too large for my little body. It was aware of me now.

I smirked and curtseyed in front of it, as much as I was floating in the space.

"Greetings, Welsh Dragon, the Mighty Ddraig."

It opened its maw, breathed in mana and spoke.

**_"Who goes there? Introduced yourself intruder!"_**

"Of course, I am Asia Argento, excommunicated nun of healing, _now a Monstrous Siren herself."_ I said proudly.

**_"Asia, the one that my host most desired?"_** Ddraig roared, tremors can be felt. Its judging eyes focused on me once again, particularly through my soul. Its muzzle opened again, showing its terrifying teeth.

After observing me for a minute or less, I awaited his judgement.

**_"You're no human being nor a devil... you are an abomination itself." _**He said as he concluded my true nature and threatened me with its glowing mouth, soon to breathe hellfire.

I am proud to proclaim that I am one; a cancer to this world where no cure exist yet.

"I am, Ddraig, I am."

Ddraig squinted its huge eyes at me, unsure of the confidence brimming inside me. **_"It might be easy to enter my domain but I will make sure that your soul will destroy right here, right now...with no chance of escape."_**

He shifted his position and he appeared at my back.

**_"Of course, I am patient this time; it is long time that I have visitors...ahem... intruders who entered without my consent..."_**

He viewed me up and down, not sparing any minute features on me. **_"Abomination, I will give you one sliver chance for the sake of my host only... Why would I spare you this time?"_**

"Simple. I have an interesting offer."

Ddraig widened his eyes and shot an accusatory glare. **_"Liar! Liar!" _**He roared multiple times. Tremors shook all over my body.

"I do not lie, Oh mighty Ddraig,"

Ddraig judging eyes returned, interestingly I could swear I can hear him sighing. **_"Then tell me, abomination, what an ant could have offered me?"_**

"This ant of abomination will offer you her pinkie finger, literally." I said as I exposed my little finger.

Ddraig swelled up in anger and blew a fiery storm all around me. I knew it was a threat but the tongues of fire did not touch my cloth nor my skin.

**_"Are you insulting me, abomination? Do you really wish for a quick, merciful death? Then so be it, I will make it so that you may suffer eternally!"_**

The walls of fire are closing on me, inches by inches. Now my clothes will be burning at this rate but still my confidence do not falter.

"It might not be hurtful if you followed my mundane task; after all, my life is in your hand. Does mighty Ddraig has never listened to anyone? Doth pride really made you blind?"

The walls of fire stopped, dissipated, and revealed a very angry eye of Ddraig. **_"Only to my host, abomination, to my host would I place my trust! Not on you!" _**

He was still seething with fury, but it levelled down a bit.

**_"But you do not lie, abomination, and that was the thing that I could describe you positively, everything else is obsolete. Tell me, why would you entrust me with your ... pinkie?"_**

"Why not see it for yourself?"

**_"So be it, abomination. If this is a mundane joke then I will end your life in instant! Do remember that you are still in my territory!"_**

"I understand, Draig."

Then slowly, I could see my pinkie finger disappeared into motes of light that was transformed into mana. The trail of light goes straight to the darkness where Ddraig's mouth was was still for a moment then I could feel shuddered. A pinkie consumed is worth hundreds of pure concentrated of mana for me.

**_"I-Impossible..."_** He growled deeply, as if he was considering his thoughts. His reptilian eyes darted thru and fort, studying my physique once more.

"How does it taste, mighty Ddraig?"

There was an ominous silence and then a booming voice. **_"Where did you get it, abomination? Why do I feel empowered? Why it was so refreshing?"_**

I nodded in comparison as he listed all of the possible attributes.

**_"Even in the smallest amount, it proved to be too powerful... dangerously powerful!" _**His eyes shifted once more; if he has an eyebrow then he was already scrunched in worry.

**_"Once again... where did you get it, abomination?"_**

"It originated back to my homeland."

**_"Where...is...it!"  
_**"Now, now, Ddraig, before I could answer it consider first mine proposition."

A loud roar occurred and it made my ears ringing for a moment and then silence. Silence so long that I awaited for almost half an hour then his booming voice returned.

**_"Very well, I concede, abomination."_**Then he squinted his eyes at me. **_"Tell me then...only if I chose to hear it."_**

"Good. Then what I was about to offer a proposition is that you must get out of the Twice Critical."

Ddraig's great eyes widened and then I could hear his boisterous laughter a million times away.

**_"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Did you take me for a fool? I was sealed here in the first place! In other words I CAN'T GET OUT whether I like it or not... you have wasted your time—"_**

"I apologized. It seemed that I chose the wrong words... What I mean to say is that I have ways to free here in your cage."

**_"Interrupting my words can be dangerous, abomination, but I could see that you are genuine with your mundane offer..."_**

I can feel that there is a catch and I believed that I am fully prepared for it.

**_"I have no body... you see I am an ethereal soul living in the sacred gear. What you are asking for is impossible."_**

"What if I can create a new body just for you?"

**_"Excuse me?"_**

"What I am trying to say is that I can give you a body fitting for your draconic soul. It is but a child's play for me."

**_"Hmm... I could say that you are indeed truthful with your words and it was terrifying to know about it at the same time. Let me remind you that your art of bargaining can put you in dangerous lines."_**

"I must say I already am."

**_"How bold of you..."_**

I could feel his presence receded every moment, until it is figuratively be able to be fit to my hand.

**_"Very well, I entrusted your words, abomination. If I found myself in a disapproving situation then I will end your life immediately."_**

Ddraig soul came to me and landed on my open palm.

"Crossed my heart and hope to die." I promised him literally. I am obliged to follow what my mouth will say.

**_"How Ironic. Here I am in your hands, abomination, fully trusting. Do know that I believed in you because I found no malice or hatred in your heart..." _**Then I could feel it concede, as if his consciousness crawled back or in other words, he was sleeping now. I literally held an impassive form of Ddraig's soul, which was intimate and fragile.

"All according to my keikaku."

I looked around, pitch black darkness returned once again and it made me frown.

"This is not good, how was supposed dear Issei gain supernatural powers?"

Of course, I already knew what I am going to answer the question that was redirected to me.

"...How about let us add something **stellar **and **majestic **..." I smirked evilly. Of course it was just in a small amount, just enough for Issei to control and manage it but powerful enough.

I want my Issei to be goddamn powerful that he will reach up to the **stars**.

...

Several minutes more and I came back to the reality and found out that I just wasted few seconds there, so it came to a surprise that Issei caught me suddenly; his strong arms holding my weight while me was still weak from projection, mind and body.

"Are you ok?" Issei said with a hint of concern, his face overshadowing mine.

I chuckled and showed him my biggest smile to show that I am really ok. Issei suddenly felt relieved.

"Thank goodness ... you're about to fall down after touching my sacred gear so I cancelled it and caught you. Are you sure that you're feeling fine and that you are not dizzy?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, Issei-kun."

"I will send you to the infirmary as soon as possible just to make sure..."

I was about to say something when Issei hushed and showed me a 'concerned mom' look.

"You can't talk it out, Asi-chan, I'm sending whether you like it or not!"

I was sort of confused for a moment then finally forced myself to be quiet. Issei suddenly scooped me up and carried me in a bridal carry style, which can make any ladies' heart flutter other than me. I admit that it made me yelp a little but sighed a later on, seeing its no use arguing Issei right now. Even Issei was so dense about what he was currently doing.

Well, my legs are still weak so perhaps Issei was right.

Ah, Issei-kun, this is definitely one of your charm, even though you are overflowing with lust.

I unnoticeably cancelled all of the wards there and left together with him.

I didn't fought the blush that was already creeping all over my face.

* * *

It was now afternoon; all of the classes has been dismissed.

Issei was still sleeping on his seat and doesn't bothered by the ringing bell. Anything that is not related to boobs or Asia while sitting always make him sleepy. No one dared to wake him up and set it as a joke. Even the old time professor ignored him at all, as if he had done this a hundred times before. If one would guess what he was dreaming then it is indeed voluptuous ladies hugging him or ...

"Wake up! Issei-kun!"

Issei shuddered as he felt his dream collapsed and resigning from his fate, forced himself to wake up. It was still blurry due to prolong period of nap. He fixed this by rubbing his eyes shortly until they are halfway clear and comfortable.

Issei gave the one who woke him a long stare, especially in the chest area where the cleavage exist.

"Boobs..."

Suddenly his whole world shook. "Issei-kun!" A girl nudged her violently as she spoke his name many times until he's wide awake.

"Ok! Ok! Stop!" Issei hastily exclaimed as he immediately stood up and steadied his balance.

"What was that for?" He looked straight at Aika who nonchalantly stared back at him. Her large-rimmed glasses glistened against the orange sunlight. Perhaps people with interrupted sleep pattern are often more grumpy than the usual and it seemed that she was right.

"It's afternoon, Issei-kun. Do you want to sleep here through the night?" Aika said as she pointed outside the window where the sun was currently peeking before it could hid behind the orange tinted clouds. Issei looked longer and harder before he became aware of his situation.

"Oh cra—"Issei tried to swear before a swift arm covered his bawling mouth.

"Language! You don't want to be get 'executed', don't you?" Aika gritted her teeth in frustration then whispered him through his ears.

When Issei finally understands, he quickly nodded and Aika released him.

It is true that Aika has no obligations or responsibilities over Issei but it just made her tickled to do so. It was that Issei was some sort of a unique creature she couldn't help but admire him. She admitted that she doesn't react a little bit when it comes to his perverseness. She's after all an expert seductress.

With the recent exposure of the _Monstrous Siren _Asia, she felt that she needed to do something for herself. No, she wasn't searching for competition, well not anymore. She also realized that Issei was Asia's friend (personal belonging). The relationship between them was awe-inspiring so she was up to challenge to make her relationship with Issei reach new heights. If Asia will permit her then she would be willing to be Issei's girlfriend (along with Asia—c'mon she was just trying to be equal!) and no she would not drag Issei to her sexual violence fantasy lest Asia will cry or completely obliterate her.

If she could describe him in three words then it would be 'boobs! Boobs! Boobs!'

Would she willing to show him her –nah! After all, she's a genuine friend of Issei and she wanted to preserve it as long as she wanted to.

Aika giggled from her own reaction and it was noticed by Issei, who was still scratching his head.

"Wait! What's funny?" Issei said with a confused expression.

"Nothing, come on... move or do something."

"What?"

"*pfft*" Now it is goldmine reaction. Even though wide awake, Issei was still showing signs of density and it was genuine laugh.

"You're going to ORC room, right?" Aika asked Issei as she got hold of her bag.

"Yeah—How did you—nevermind, I'm already late!" Issei hissed as he carelessly grabbed his bag and ran toward the door.

"See ya', Aika-san!" Issei before he disappeared.

"See you too, Issei-kun... and don't be late!" Aika waved back but she already knew that he is on his way.

"Hey, Saji-kun!" Her superior hearing him talking to someone else outside. Aika tensed when she realized that this is it the moment she was waiting for. To be more honest, Aika was thrilled to this expecting revelation.

The Student Council finally took noticed of her and she couldn't keep her malicious grin. Her mundane eyes are now turned into complex color of neon pink.

Immediately, the door opened again and an awkward Saji, at least on how she viewed him, entered.

"Hey-o, Aika-san!" Saji greeted casually.

"Hello, Saji-kun, what can I do for you. You should know that I am already leaving." Aika said with a hint of controlled pleasure. Of course, she wanted for Saji to unnoticed it.

"Ah Apologies but before you can go home, Kaichou wanted to see you personally." Saji said as he scratched his head.

"Oooh? Why me?"

"Umm, I was just sent here to fetch you."

"Of course I concur. Perhaps this is interesting..."

* * *

Time passed just a few second for me and yet it felt just like an hour. I was still considering taking a detour to the infirmary but seeing that I have already wasted more time, I just rushed it. I knew that Asia is fine and could be already in the ORC room. She said it so when we were up on the rooftop.

Well back there, I felt strings of mana but ignored it since it only passed for a second before I can detect it.

Our picnic there is great since I get to spend my time together with Asia. I was glad that she did it. Even though she wasn't the same as I first met—no, I shouldn't dwell on it, Asia said it herself that she's all change and nothing more. I like Asia even though how many times she will change; Asia will remain Asia and I will be her friend no matter what it takes.

Anyways, what a great surprise upon entering the room, although I've expected it always.

Asia was sitting on the table while facing Rias, her boobs are the first thing that I will always first witness, the way they bounc—ehem- both are talking about something. Koneko was eating the cake that was supposed to be brought by Asia –no, There's no need to be angry about it, its my fault anyway—

Damn it! Koneko was teasing me; using her tongue as it continually licked that fork! Her emotionless facade always gets the best of me and I have begun perspiring. Bits of cakes are still imprinted on her cheeks and it was hella' cute.

What the hell?!

Kiba is always on the standby and Akeno was still sitting on the sofa; her sharp eyes watching me and the way she was looking at me for a couple of minutes means she was having fun observing my innate reactions. Its just horrible since I wasn't subtle from showing it and it wasn't hard to hide my emotions.

I really wanted to taste that cake! –ooh, Akeno's bust are still good as voluptuous enough.

"Ah, you've arrived Issei-kun, were planning to go Stray Devil Hunting tonight!" Rias told me as she looked me through my eyes. Asia was still quiet all the way, and she was sort of humming an unfamiliar tune. By the look of my fellow peers, they have already heard her order and was waiting for me to arrive.

"Eh, Buchou-san?" I stupidly asked for somewhat ridiculous reason.

"Also, Asia-chan will join us in hunting one!" She happily proclaimed. I glanced at Asia and she nodded at me, meaning, she indeed wanted to. All of the fellow peerage members unanimously agreed too.

"Indeed but I will be just there to observe you and just heal you if necessary so please do your best!" Asia cheered and everyone, including me nodded in agreement.

Pardon but for the moment before I get to touch the door, I felt an ominous wave coming inside the ORC room but fortunately disappeared as if there's nothing unusual in the first place but nah, it could be just my imagination.

...

After walking for a few minutes, we have arrived by the docks not that far from the school grounds. Upon arriving, we become wary all of sudden. It was now dark and quiet; various large container are spread out all around us. Asia also looked around curiously, rather admiring the silent view than for the potential stray servants.

Rias was also on a high alert; recent reports suggested that the last sighting was in the warehouse. If they were to confirm it then they have no choice but risk entering the warehouse. As she glanced toward the unsuspecting Asia, Rias thought it was a good time to show off her peerage over all potential power to Asia. Even though last time Asia accepted the bishop, it destroyed on its own for some reasons and it made Rias very suspicious about her. Since Asia voluntarily accepts as their healer and an observer temporarily; Rias couldn't help but try to impress Asia. She will made it as her secondary objective.

Rias wasn't still surrendering her bishop servant yet and she still have her eyes on Asia; whom she deduced has a potential. Ordinary pieces wouldn't do as what she witnessed when Asia accepted it; luckily, she has at least one mutated piece at least and was hoping it would accept Asia this time. She will absolutely do her best in acquiring her.

Inside the warehouse, Rias and her peerage observed the interior and they thought was so spacious enough for a decent fight. Koneko's supernatural senses perked up and she reminded Rias.

"Buchou, Stray Devil." Koneko confirmed.

Rias nodded. "Got it." She smirked contently.

Immediately, out of the shadow crept a naked, voluptuous woman with a monstrous lower body part. The monster has seen them and therefore was about to engage.

"My, my, my free dinner I guess?"

"It's over, stray devil! Your life will end here!" Rias warned her but to no avail, the monster just laughed as she stretched her chimeric body.

"Hahaha... as if you dare!" It threw her large body at them, making it her first move.

The monster lauched itself at them and Koneko was prepared to block it but for some reason—

*CRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHHH!*

-a loud crash came from the roof and a humongous figure dropped in, no, its as if the newcomer used its body as a large bullet to burst in and squished the monster underneath its encompassing feet. The deliberate action cause to kicked some large amount of dust and blood, which blocked our view. It also caused the ground before them to depressed and eventually created a deep crater and everything seemed to be swallowed by it.

The peerage shielded themselves from sudden burst of wind that was caused by the sudden entrance. By the sight of messy blood as if someone splashed the entire room, they were so sure that Stray Devil was crushed to its unfortunate death. By some dumb luck, Issei managed to witnessed how she was ended brutally; how her eyeballs just popped out of its socket and how her bloodied, crack jaw just separated entirely from its mouth.

Issei felt his stomach ached and the intense urge to vomit. Even the rest of the peerage sans Asia was on their limit. Everyone was on the edge.

Now all that was left was the identity of the attacker; stray devil or not; Even Rias felt it was disrespectful enough to steal their prey and so make it that the gatecrasher were now their priority target without mercy.

The dust finally settled down and revealed the perpetrator at last.

It showed a hulking brute body.

Bulging, pulsating veins that was laced with sickly purple color as well as its skin was about to turn to violet as well.

Hands so large it can crush a skull with ease.

Fragments of clothes was still present on his body except his pants, which was still miraculously intact.

Underneath its large feet was a pressed down corpse, unrecognizable for it be identified the same Stray Devil they were about to face. Its blood violently splayed on the brute's veiny legs. It warned them that no matter what, low Stray Devil was no other than an insect to be pinch off.

It turned around and face them; showing off a cold, intact face devoid of emotion, as if it doesn't care. Its stern mouth was leaking with bright neon colored liquid which no doubt could be identifiedas hazardous chemicals. Its distant, dead eyes emitted a lifeless glow as he stared at us.

Subtle movements released hot wind in the form of heat wave and the peerage felt it.

"WWhat the hell?" Issei commented.

Whatever it is, it is beyond human... and maybe Devil too.

Rias knew it is not time to back out yet; she must test this monster before ending it.

She mustered enough target before she commence the mission.

Asia, who also feigned emotions, smirked silently.

Ready or not here they come!

* * *

*****Bonus Dessert for everyone!*****

**_What if Asia, the Monstrous Siren became a Champion in the League?_**

_Class_

Mage, Support

_Secondary Attribute_

Ranged

...***...

_Skills and Abilities_

_Innate Passive: **Twilight Rejuvenation**_

Asia heals nearby allied champions everytime Asia's spell's hit successfully against enemy champions. Healing is reduced and distributed equally when there is more than one allied champion present. Healing's effectiveness is increased whenever Asia applied a crowd control against an enemy champion. Amount is unchanged even if Asia managed to damage multiple champion. Also procs on offensive items and summoner spells. Has a cooldown.

_Q cast: **Dark Resurgence**_

Asia targets any champions; if its an enemy champion, deals magic damage and goes on cooldown. If cast on an allied champion, shields them for a specific time. As long as there is a remaining shield health, Asia can recast it in order to shield another ally or damage an enemy. Asia can infinitely recast _Dark Resurgence _as long as it is cast on allied champion only and if she have sufficient mana. Shield is remove on the former immediately upon recasting. It cannot be recast twice on the same champion. Damage potential and shield strength are increased indefinitely on each jump but at the price of increased mana cost per cast.

_W cast: **Water Prison**_

Asia releases a water magic in a direction, dealing magic damage. After a brief delay, roots the same target for a duration, as well as enemy units nearby the target.

_E cast: **Trace a Curve**_

_Passive: _Asia glides whenever she moves, leaving a temporary, watery trail behind. The trail's length and duration increases per rank.

_First Cast: _Pins the watery trail and grants Asia bonus movement speed upon activation when facing an enemy champion. Asia gains tripled movement speed bonus for a brief moment whenever she makes a sharp turn. If Asia managed to create a circle within the duration, the circle will immediately rapture, dealing magic damage and stunning all of the enemy units inside the circle. If no recast has been made and the duration is over, Asia's unfinished circle are immediately finalized into a complete one and deals magic damage and stuns enemy unit inside the circle.

_Second Cast: _Immediately finalizes curves created by Asia into a complete circle.

_R cast: **A Trip to the Abyss**_

Asia targets an allied champion as she prepares the gate, dashing toward them, forming a link and rendering both of them untargetable as well as invulnerable but is disarmed and silenced for the remainder of the duration. Asia and the linked ally also gains the ability to walk through the walls for the entire duration. If the linked ally strays too far from Asia, the effects will end immediately on the linked champion only. All of the lingering crowd control effects and debuffs will be cleansed once the duration ends. Abilities with delayed effects will continue to operate normally even after casting _A Trip to the Abyss._

_..._

*For sakes and purposes, numbers are not shown for balancing purposes.


	6. Chapitre 5: An Offer you can't refuse p2

My dear readers, I present to you chapter 5!

**Evowizard25: **Of course, I strived to make them equal. All of them are equal under my eyes. I do not loathe or praise anyone but I gave them sufficient description and characterization. As for Ddraig... *chuckles* you will see...

**Rhaast the Darkin Scythe: **Thank you, my brethren, thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any League of Legends' characters, lores, quotes, etc. and I do not own Highschool DXD's characters either.

εїз εїзƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз εїз

"If you found your favorite character in the another universe, blame **Zel-wretch**!"

εїз εїзξЖƷεїз εїз

* * *

**Chapitre 5: An offer you can't refuse part 2**

_Earlier..._

Aika presented herself in front of the room where the student government council resides. Saji was besides the door, waiting for Aika. Meanwhile, Aika was breathing deeply.

"You can enter whenever you're ready, Aika-san."

"Thanks for the update, Saji-kun." Aika said as she brought out a small smile which made Saji nod. When Aika knew for the moment that she was ready, she entered the room immediately. The door loudly creaked, bringing forth the attention of students inside the room.

President Sona Shitori was obviously inside. Along with Shinra Tsubaki, Tsubasa Yura as well as the other members of the student council whom Aika couldn't remember. All eyes are set on Aika but she wasn't nervous a little bit.

Sona beamed a smile. "Ah welcome back, Aika-san. Thank you for answering my call."

Aika bowed down. "It's a pleasure meeting you again, Kaichou..." Then she glanced around the room, especially toward the other members of the student council with curiosity. "...ano... why did you call me all of the sudden, if I may ask."

Sona fixed her glasses. "Aika-san, you have good grades, a good behavior nonetheless, the one that was clean. Also, I think you are observant and open to anyone, even to Issei with perversion problems, you handled him perfectly without even whining."

Aika squinted at Sona. "Is this something connected to Issei, did I do something that was discouraging?"

"No, that's not what I am talking about!" Sona tried to ease Aika.

"Hmm, suspicious but I am willing to listen."

"Aika-san, I am offering you a position for the student council."

Aika's eyes widened. "R-really but that's too much!"

"Aika-san, there's nothing too much or too little in this world. What I am trying to say is that you're qualified to become one of us. In fact, you are a perfect candidate for this role."

Aika was still reeling from the shock and then thought for a moment while tapping her shoes rapidly.

Then suddenly she stopped.

"Muh, but I think that I am not worthy of the responsibilities."

Sona swayed her head in denial. "Funny but it is truth that I am talking about. It's unexpected that you are still dubious until now. Other's took it in whim without even doubting themselves like them." Sona pointed to the rest of the council. Some of them nodded in agreement.

"... Then let me give you another way... how about you think this for a moment... I believed in you, Aika-san, I hope you can give me a chance since it seemed that you are not refusing the offer yet."

"I understand, Kaichou. Now can I go home now?"

Sona fixed her glasses again. "Wait there's more, Aika-san. It's just a quick confirmation."

"What is it?"

"Do you believe in supernatural?"

Aika thought for a moment then she spoke. "A little bit, Kaichou but I do believe them." Aika said as she emphasized it by showing off her index and thumb, showing a 'little amount'.

There's an intense quietness in the room.

Sona broke the silence. "Aika-san, did you realized that you have large magical potential."

"Magic? Pfft... Kaichou, are you joking or not?"

Sona breathed in and out, showing that she was about to drop a bomb. "No, Aika-san, it's just ... I'm telling the truth, Aika-san. Since the day you have enrolled to this campus, I couldn't help but notice you have magical potency equivalent to ... a magician. I averted my thoughts and eyes away from you until now."

Aika felt pressured. "Wait, have you been spying on me? Why would I be similar to a magician even though I have no knowledge of magic tricks? Are you crazy?"

Sona hastily replied. "N-no, calm down, Aika-san, we don't spy on you... on some sense and we just assumed that you are a magician and not those who are illusionist and trickster... its beyond that."

Aika squinted her eyes. "Kaichou, I have feeling that you are telling me the truth but less than what you are trying to say. I believe this is beyond recruiting me to the student council, isn't it."

Sona nodded. "Yes, you are correct, Aika-san. It involves the supernatural. We were trying to recruit you to the student council because we were trying to protect you."

"Protect me?"

"That's right. We just wanted to protect you. I am not lying that you indeed have a very large magical potential but since you did not claim that you are not a magician, you are just a human with unknown magical capabilities. This observation can be disastrous especially when we just recently discovered it."

Sona continued. "Monsters are real, Aika-san, and they are very nasty. Just like me, they can detect you, especially if you have magic residing inside your body but unlike them, we were here to protect you."

"So what? Nothing happened to me since I came here."

"I assumed that you are just lucky, Aika-san. Sooner or later a tragedy might fell on you whether you like it or not. Believe in us, Aika-san. We have good intentions, in fact, we wanted you to realize your talent and train using it."

Aika smirked intently. "That's ... cool, Kaichou. You accidentally opened my eyes about the truth about the supernatural. It was quite an eye opener."

"Please take your time until the night falls."

"But what if refuse?"

Sona quieted for a moment, seemingly her expression saddened. " I'm so sorry, Aika-san but we will try to wipe away your recent memory and make you forget this all happened and goes on to your normal life."

Aika's eyebrow scrunched in confusion.

"That's why we were telling you this because we want you to trust us too even for a moment. We are just genuine with our offer and we wanted you to join us with noble intention only...Its really complicated, Aika-san, I apologized."

Aika was squinting for a moment, sensing that Sona was really speaking truth, and then she sighed. "Fine, you win, Sona... However I wanted some proof of magic thingy you have."

As if Sona expected this, she called Saji. "Saji-kun!"

"Y-yes, what is it, Kaichou?"

"Please show Aika-san your Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gear?" Aika interjected.

"Later, Aika-san."

Saji placed himself in front of Aika while extending his arm. Slowly but surely, a basilisk like thing appeared on his arm.

Aika gawked for a moment. "This is way cool and shocking! Is this the sacred gear you are talking about? Do you think I can have one?" Aika's literally brightened.

Sona seemed to spawn an idea. "We still don't know yet if you have a Sacred Gear or not but we can help you identify your skills and abilities if you want."

"Awesome!"

"Another thing that I must tell you before we can finally decide." Sona said clearly.

Aika gawked for a moment and then she nodded obediently.

"W-we are demons, Aika-san." Sona said as she showed her bat-like wings. The rest of her peerage did the same too and Aika was shocked.

"Demons?" Aika was speechless. Sona thought that Aika might be hyperventilating.

"Before you react, Aika-san, yes we are indeed demons and no, not all demons are evil as what the books suggested. We are good demons." Sona explained as a matter-of-fact.

"..but the fallen angels—"

"Fallen angels? You mean there's more beings other than demons?"

"Yes but please calm down for a moment." Sona warned her but she was exceedingly glad that Aika was indeed so curious that she doesn't mind being in the company of the demons. The thing is Aika wasn't even afraid of them but rather was entertained. Sona could have a chance she could recruit Aika to her own peerage.

Sona once again cleared her throat. "Fallen angels, casted down from the grace of God due to their perverse, wicked nature. They are the sole reason why the firm belief that the demons are evil by nature still exist today. They tried to manipulate the humans and destroy us, the devils. If there is a fallen angel then there are angels who hunts demons in the name of God."

"Oh... just like the usual plot of the anime that I have watched or some rpg type of a game."

"A-anime? Please Aika-san don't treat this situation lightly."

"Eh Kaichou, I know that you are really serious this time. These magical thingy really are true after all. "

"How can you know?"

"You have many opportunities to kill me, even here in the classroom."

All of the sudden it was so deathly quiet.

"Aika-san, please don't talk like that, ok?" Tsubaki was the one who spoke again this time. She was worried.

"Tsubaki was right. Aika-san we are not taking this as a joke, we are really serious this time."

"Pardon then."

"It's alright. Now since you have her heard our side and that you are very open and acceptable about our nature—"

"Of course, you are not monsters, Kaichou, I could see it very clearly that are you are genuinely living a noble life."

"Thank you, now do you want to join my peerage or not. Don't worry if you refuse, we respect your decision regardless of the outcome."

Aika thought for a moment. She was very intrigued. Most of the student council members watched her walk thru and fro. Their gazing eyes watching her movement with great scrutiny... or rather Kaichou ordered them not to go home until Aika decided.

As expected of Kaicho—err, Sona.

Sona meanwhile was contented of her words. Unlike Gremory, she wanted her potential peerage to have a choice, a freedom to choose what she want. Yes, she have heard what Rias has done to Issei and she wasn't happy about it either even with a sufficient reasons.

Aika was still thinking until Sona felt something wrong. Sona initially ignored the notion, believing it's just her imagination.

Aika sighed and smirked.

"Thank you, Sona for supplying that information... It was very _helpful..."_

Sona was now very worried for some reason, her hair on her nape just stood all of the sudden and she broke sweat suddenly and she was drawing breathe sharply.

Why was she feeling nervous all of the sudden? Her arms and legs tensed.

It was just her last word, nothing more, nothing less and it was very familiar.

_Too familiar_... *gasp* Descendant of Lilith?

Aika then clapped sarcastically, her body slowly covered in a shadow and consumed her clothes entirely. Her glasses fell off and was swallowed by the darkness and showing off her neon pink eyes that glowed eerily in the darkness. Her braid eventually let loose and danced against the imaginary wind.

Then she showed off her curves and figures shamelessly while maintaining a false facade of nakedness.

Aika giggled sexily. _"I suppose an introduction is needed."_

All of the student council shuffled and brought out their weapon but Sona raised hand and halted them. She knew it was difficult to move against her while inside the campus so she made the wise decision to proc ceasefire for a moment.

"You are not here to hurt us, am I right? Just like you have said, plenty of opportunities to kill us but you did not."

_"That's right, Kaichou, you really deserved the seat of Student President as well as the High-class Demon in command of a peerage."_

"You flatter me but that doesn't matter, why are you here? ... no, to be exact why did you reveal yourself right now?"

_"Hmm, you could say its just amused me, Kaichou. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a petty reasoning."_

Sona's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"You're pretty knowledgeable about us."

_"I have my connections ... or should I say I'm an expert in information gathering... anyways, congratulations, Kaichou."_

"For what, Aika-san?"

_"For discovering me, for knowing my alter ego as Aika the student in Kuoh Academy. You have suspicions in the beginning."_

"Yes, for some reason, you are right. It is quite unnatural for you to possess large quantity of mana while remaining as a human. I have my doubts that you are a magician but turns out you are not and then you gave the hints yourself that you are one of the students of the Kuoh Academy. Isn't that obvious?"

_"Hmm, bravo." _ Aika said as she showed a toothy grin.

"So what are you going to do, Aika-san?"

_"Ooohh, interesting but you must answer me first: Now that you know that I am the shapeshifter you have searched for a month, what are you going to do?"_

Sona thought for a moment. "I want you to join my peerage. All that I knew about you is that you're deadset on murdering every Stray Devil you have seen or heard around the Kuoh I. I suppose it is connected to your past, am I right, Aika-san?"

_"Hmm, you're right, Kaichou and I commend your bravery. I can ravage you on the spot." _All of the the servants of Sona tensed and readied their weapons once more. "..._since my past is very touchy but I'm in a good mood so I will tell you why..."_

_"...when I am still young and innocent, ten Stray Devil tried to took advantage of me and tried to take away my chastity. It was just a mere moment away until they were about to put it in but I have awaken the power inside of me... you know what happens next? I castrated them and it was satisfying..."_

Saji couldn't help but subconsciously covered his crotch much to his dismay.

"I am so sorry for unravelling your past, Aik-san."

_"Sorry? *giggle* In truth I wanted to thank them for that golden opportunity in order obtain that power. So I wanted to show my gratitude to the rest of the Stray Devil by granting them freedom from their own earthly body."_

"We know that you are lying, Aika-san, you are clearly enjoying every moment that Stray Devil was tormented until you cut off its last breathe while still livid in torture."

_"Hahaha! You amused me, Kaichou. You should know that they really deserved it, the Stray Devils created the monster and they are to be blamed for it and besides..."_

Aika carefully caressed her bodily curves as if measuring them with great scrutiny, reaching from her well-rounded breast down to her thighs while still seductively coiled in a shadow. Some of the peerage members were also blushing from that scene much to Sona's dismay.

_"I have a guilty pleasure doing it... couldn't help that it was ... over stimulating."_

Saji was now holding out to his consciousness for his dear life, even though Aika hinted her castration methods and that he was very horrified hearing it, his lower head was very much excited and stood proudly. He immediately tried pushed it down, surprising the rest of the peerage. It doesn't help either that Aika moaned at the end of her sentence.

_"Hmm...Someone here is very excited...I could smell it here, lovely."_

That's it. Saji couldn't hold on anymore, with a pleading stare, and an exploding tears, he looked at the shocked Sona he spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Kaichou!" He shouted with all his might while holding his crotch with one hand, and then he rushed toward the nearest window and broke through it, eliciting some confused reaction among them. He jumped out of the window out of the fear of 'betrayal'.

Sona wasn't worried about his condition a little bit. He was already a reincarnated Devil and falling out of the window wouldn't even kill him but she doubt whether he will have a broken bones to be treated but right now they wanted to deal with Aika first.

Aika was chuckling and eventually was laughing at the situation and then later on she calmed herself.

_"That was funny!... Eherm, I think you are about to say something, Kaichou."_

"You're ... right. Aika-san I wanted you to join my peerage in order to protect you. If you will then you have the insurance in case something happened to you, you can gleefully slay all of the Stray Devils while inside the territory without repercussions, we can also share all of the tidbits information regarding the Stray Devil and that you'll have powerful allies. By becoming my peerage member, you will also become a reincarnated demon but that's all. You only need to sacrifice your, err, humanity for all of the benefits you'll gain."

_"You're propositions are good, Kaichou but I have now think that I must refused your offer." _Aika frowned.

"I understand Aika-san and I respect your decision. I don't need to hear your reason but I hope it was at least reasonable."

_"Thank you, Kaichou ... and depending on whether you will be concerned or not; I will still attending the Kuoh academy as usual as a normal student."_

Sona beamed. "That's a great news, Aika-san. I hope you can."

_"Now before I can scurry away from here, any last words?"_

Sona thought for a moment.

"Can we ... be allies with each other?"

Aika smirked. _"Consider it done, Kaichou..." _She said before she shrivelled up, absorbed into the shadow and disappeared.

_"I might be careful, Kaichou but I wonder if you would willing to share this very important information to anyone...No don't worry of the consequences, not of yours and not of mine either, I am just interested..."_

...

After resting a considerable period of time in the infirmary, I think it is the right time to visit the ORC room. After all, I want to formally apologize to the Rias' entire peerage members san Issei. I considered being early since I have heard some muttering that they will have a stray demon hunting tonight. I found myself standing in front of the old building, laden with protective barrier.

One-step closer and the barrier hummed, trying to raid my conscience and force me to believe that there is nothing interesting here. Another step and the barrier ceased infiltrating my mind. It must have realized that it cannot fathom my great mind ... that is if it has conscience in the first place.

The old building was a large place and I have entered the corridor leading to the main room. Since the barrier failed to stop me, it should have warned them any moment and since nothing is happening, I relinquish myself to enter the room.

All of the members gawked at me for a moment while I was staring at them at the same time. I am waiting for them to move any moment.

Akeno was the one who first spoke. Finally.

"What are you doing here, Argento-san?" Rias' queen, Akeno exclaimed, eyes squinting and arms folded underneath her huge pair of breasts. Clearly, she has declared that she will hate me the most. The rest of the peerage members only showed a discomfort glare at me, which did not affect me nonetheless.

I smiled at her. "I wanted to say sorry for what happened last night, especially for you, Akeno-san, I am very sorry." It should be sound genuine for them.

I bowed deeply to show that I am indeed regret of what I have done. Akeno shuffled for a moment but was still arrogant as expected.

"As if—!"

"Now, now calm down, Akeno. Asia-chan indeed wanted to apologized as what she exactly said." Rias reasoned but I could feel that she was still unease being around me. Meanwhile, Akeno just huffed.

"Pleeasssee?" I showed my most cutest face I could ever produce and look what it can done; Akeno seemingly softened and deemed defeated.

Akeno sighed. "Fine."

I bowed again. "Thank you, Akeno-san."

I produced a box out of my bag and Koneko seemed to took noticed of it. If she have the cat ears already then those should be perking toward my direction.

"Everyone, I brought a cake." Koneko, despite her nonchalant expression, was very excited that she was the first one to claim the cake.

"Thank you." Koneko spoke softly before the box disappeared from my grasp and retreated to the sofa.

"Well that was interesting." I said with a hint of interest. Koneko's version of gluttony might rivalled mine and I hate it when I have a competition but when it comes to Koneko I might have to softened a little bit.

"Asia-chan, I wanted to thank you for giving us the cake and apologizing."

"Don't worry, Buchou, I have prepared several cakes just for you—"

Koneko once again beamed upon hearing it, marched toward to me and faced me with great interest. I understood her intention right away.

"Of course, Koneko-chan!" I surrendered her three boxes right away and Koneko went to her sofa again and much those soft cakes. Chocolate Crumbs already settled on both of her cheeks not that she cared. Even Rias was caught by Koneko's cuteness that she didn't noticed that I was pushing another box to her ... ahurm, plentiful breast.

It was a hilarious situation and even I snickered upon it.

Rias turn her attention once again to me and was confused for a moment when I kept on pushing the box onto her breast and I was forced to admit they were extra bouncy.

"Thanks." Rias thanked and still oblivious of my lascivious intention as she grabbed one of the box and opened it, revealing a top quality cake laden with luscious chocolate. She took a spoon, took a slice and bit.

Her world must have brightened for a bit. As expected of my culinary skills, it did not even fade a little.

"This is... heavenly..." Rias was literally staring at nowhere as her taste buds are taking her to unknown levels of pleasure.

She took another bite and then she felt she was hurled to the thrilling sensation.

"Asia-chan, you know how to bake a cake?" Rias exclaim, her cheeks still bulging.

"Of course, Buchou. I do not take my skills very lightly." I said as I produced two more... and there's nothing left.

Rias considered for a moment but then she accepted and distributed the rest of the cake to her other peerage members. Everyone else ate the cake to their own delight.

...

"Simple. I want to join to your stray demon hunting expedition."

"That's it?"

I nodded apprehensively.

Rias thought for a moment, still considering her options. Since knowing the stray demon hunt, Rias was already tensed upon realizing it.

"Slaying stray demons is a dangerous business. I just want to aid your peerage, especially Issei-kun." I said as a matter-of-fact.

Rias nodded in agreement. "It seemed that you're really wanted to help us, huh?"

I nodded again once more.

"Then I'll consent it."

Meanwhile Koneko was already on her fifth cake and I am no longer surprised since I have the same innate ability as her.

Suddenly the doors opened abruptly and in came Issei.

...

_Present..._

The hulk tried to swing his arm once more at them but Koneko, with the strength of the rook, blocked it with her bare hands.

The result wasn't a good thing either: Koneko indeed stopped monster's impact but at the cost of being thrown away due to the intense force. Large containers ripped apart as Koneko's body impact them. Asia expected the rook's body to be sturdy at least and facilitate superficial wounds. She healed them on the instant using her sacred gear and Koneko was all right again.

It was Kiba's turn to strike him. His trait as the knight of Gremory should equipped him with super speed and agility. As the monster realized, his powerful swipes have no effect to Kiba's term of speed.

Kiba's evasive maneuvers worked effectively. Using his sacred gear **Sword Birth**, Kiba spawned multiple swords as he slash forth and thru in the monster's blind side. It must have been a bane for the monster as multiple gashes appeared on his skin. Kiba's sword cleave the monster's skin with no resistance.

The monsters was on the defensive mode; his humongous arms fully protecting his underside, chest and his head but he can't do anything about Kiba's small but effective offenses at him. Eventually, the brute seemed to incanting something out of his mouth.

**_"Heal."_**

It was simple but very effective. The brutes body healed within a minute, his skins shined like a marble in the sunlight. All of the wounds inflicted by Kiba were gone much to their surprise.

"This is ridiculous!" Issei sweat dropped. Even though he already have his first fight with a Stray Devil, his instincts suddenly told him that he was facing more than that. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

Rias already commanded him to bring forth his sacred gear and indeed he did but he never expected it to feel 'empty'. The familiar sound of boost wasn't there.

Would he told her or not? His sacred gear was obviously broken. Do sacred gear broke through multiple usage?

Kiba once again assaulted the monster and the brute was proven wiser. It picked up a heavy, large container nearby and thrashed his surroundings. Kiba faltered from multiple shockwave and the monster was about to squash him when Koneko was once again back to the fight. The peerage once ganged upon him.

Koneko, with a one solid punch, destroyed the makeshift bat before it can hit the fallen Kiba, who was still recovering. He was sporting wounds much worse than he endure but felt relieved a seconds later when a comfortable light enshrouded him.

All of his wounds literally disappeared. Kiba glanced toward Asia and mouthed a gratitude while Asia simply nodded back. All of it happened within a second. The brute tried to smash the remaining material that he was holding but Koneko punched his biceps and it limped temporarily, releasing the thing out of his hand.

Akeno was in flight midair and prepared a devastating spell just for this ugly beast. Luckily, with Kiba and Koneko's constant distraction, she already have enough firepower to make him disappear. The brute pause for a moment, watching Akeno with a calculating gaze.

Akeno released an empowered blast surging with electricity. The orb was coming too fast for the brute to react, not to mention his body will cover the majority of the blast. Koneko and Kiba quickly retreated back.

"Eat that!" Akeno mocked while licking her lips in excitement.

The monster simply raised his arm and chanted a verb.

**_"Barrier."_**

In instance, a protective shield covered his whole body. He confidently flaunt his body as he took on the blast. Producing another shock and kicking up the dust once more. The warehouse were on the verge of total destruction as the roof was thoroughly destroyed.

Issei froze. Without his sacred gear, he would be nothing. What will he do? What will he do?

Rias was still busily strategizing and commanding her workable peerage members that she was still indulge on how to defeat the brute easily and might have forgot Issei for a while. The beast was still standing, meaning, he survived that blast but the barrier was already consumed.

Kiba and Koneko resumed their attack much to the beast's frustration and chanted once again.

**_"Ghost."_**

Immediately, the beast was covered in a bluish aura and his movement seemed to improved. Kiba tried to strike the monster's vulnerable back but only to disturb an after image. What?

The Monster already behind him, prepping up a fist capable of destruction.

*BANG*

The force was equivalent to a bazooka and Kiba was thrown out of the warehouse, destroying walls and things in the process until he ended up several yards away. It seemed that he would be out of commission for a moment. Asia couldn't reach him since she was busy observing the beast and sometimes healing sturdy Koneko . She might attended sooner, later or the monster will be defeated in time.

Akeno kept on throwing arcs of lightning at the beast and sure it did make him twitch. His body was already smoking from persisting electricity so the monster decided to deal with her this time. He might not reached her from her evasive flying and surely his throwing skills sucks but he have another trick in his sleeve.

The speed type spell already expired upon their observation.

Pointing at her, the beast chanted once more.

**_"Ignite!"_**

Immediately, Akeno's body spurted out flames as she cried out from the pain. Even with slight fire resistant due to being a demon, she couldn't help but feel her skin burning. Akeno hovered wearily and threw herself at the corner, still reeling from the shock. Asia immediately came to aid, quenching the fire in instant and healing her cooked skin. She could not do anything to her crumbling clothes, rendering Akeno thoroughly naked. Smoke emanated from Akeno's recently healed body.

Asia has already done what was to be done but Akeno was still unconscious.

Rias, seeing that her friend was already hurt enough, joined the battlefield. As a respective king, she needed to gauge the enemies abilities before she can engage him but the sight of being her friend picked one by one she couldn't resist it anymore.

At least she realized one thing about the brute: It can't cast the same spell twice. She hoped she can find a way to make it her advantage and she will need to look out for surprises.

Rias begun flying mid-flight and threw mundane destructive spells at him and watched him tanking all of it as what she expected.

The monster roared in frustration and tried to catch his next target again by jumping very high. Rias always came prepared and prepped up high in the sky until the monster couldn't reach her anymore. Rias kept on firing offensive spells at him, intent on wearing him down. Even though it is obvious that the monsters was the one with advantage here, she knew she must keep her emotions intact or they will be hurt terribly but thank goodness, Asia was always on the aid.

Koneko kept up the steady pace, throwing punches at the monster and directed its attention to her. The monster took on the defenses very well, seeing he could see the loop here. Playtime's over for this persistent, little girl.

With a lucky catch, the monster caught Koneko's arm, directed his glare at him and then it chanted once more.

**_"Smite!"_**

Light from the heaven seemed to be rushing toward Koneko and blasted her away from the monster. Rias gawked from that blast. It seemed to have a qualities of holy elements but at the same not but nevertheless, Koneko suffered from a major injury and she seemed to lost consciousness as well. At least that dangerous spell would never be used again as what Rias believed. She was relieved for a moment since Koneko was thrown away from the monster, away from its deadly grasp. She noticed it ignore anyone who are unmoving and gravely injured. It prioritized the ones who are still fighting.

Rias needed to maintain her presence in front of the monster or it will target Asia and Issei—

Issei?

Rias glanced toward Issei who was still standing by the side, visibly shaking and his face showing nervousness and shock.

"Buchou!" Issei called out.

A great surge of wind suddenly blasted out of nowhere.

Dammit. Rias' concentration failed for a moment but it was enough for the monster reach her and to wipe her out of the game. The mass of muscles slapped her down the ground, with sufficient force to knock her out of the game.

Issei was terrified and blamed himself for being helpless. Rias was falling down too fast and the impact would not do her good. Dammit!

He threw himself forward, still cowardice clinging in his heart but he kept on running, gauging the area where Rias would smack down the ground. Seconds seemed to turn to eternity, Issei relentlessly reached for her dear life.

*KABLAM*

Issei did indeed saved her in the nick of time but not without consequences; the force behind her fall was too much, causing crater around him to form. Issei grunted loudly, swear rolling down his browned skin, his knees was completely obliterated and he found himself kneeling down the ground in denial as he was still carrying the unconscious Rias. The pain was too much for him to bear.

Even with the sight of Rias' exposed chest and titillating nipples didn't even redirected the horrendous pain. Something is definitely wrong with him, Boobs are supposed to be the answer to everything! But the seriousness of the situation made him derailed to reality.

The peerage sans Issei were completely wiped out and he realized that the brute was still in front of him, huffing and waiting for him to act. He was shaking too much, fear tried to grasp his spirit—

A warm, comfortable sensation ceased his overriding emotions and sensations as well as dulling the pain on his leg. His legs seemed to return to their normal sensation. It does help that he was now calming and he can now admire Rias' boobs in greater glory but not for now. He could wait.

"Issei-kun, you are the only one left in the peerage still standing and the one who was still conscious." Asia was warning him from behind after healing him using her sacred gear.

Would he tell her or not? No, he doesn't want to make her panic. Asia seemed to trust his judgement upon this moment. His sacred gear is still not working but his demonic trait should at least suffice. Yes, he knew he was still scared of that muscled monster but he won't forgive himself if he retreated unexpectedly.

Issei slowly stood up and walked backward while still carrying Rias and his steady glare set upon the monster, who was still standing still and giving Issei a nonchalant stare. When he has reached Asia, he slowly set Rias down, careful that her head wouldn't hit the ground hard and again, still maintaining the momentous gaze.

"Asia-chan, please take care Buchou for a moment."

Asia squinted at Issei incredulously with curious expression. "You would dare to face that beast alone, Issei?"

Issei gulped and nodded nervously. Asia just hmmed at him, it was obvious that the sacred gear was still not working but she does not intend to tell him either. Besides, Issei was already aware of it. What more to it than to lower Issei's terms of bravery.

So foolish is her Issei was but she knew he will be victorious later on.

Issei faced the monster once more.

The monster, realizing his purpose, raised his demented fist and shot it at Issei. Issei widened his eyes and instinctively punched using his gauntlet one.

*BOOM* Both fist connected.

Issei's arm broke, bone jutting out of his flesh and Issei was thrown away. He slammed right through the wall, creating a humongous dent. He has already seen his arm literally bent in wrong angle and the bone out of his skin but before the pain could register his mind, a warm aura of healing corrected his physique as fast as Asia could.

"You're lucky you're still conscious, Issei. Now what will you do?" Asia curiously asked, despite the situation. Her unnatural green eyes glinted meticulously.

It was obvious enough that the monster was several leagues higher than he was. He literally was helpless at this point. If he can't do this—

**[PATHETIC...]**

Huh? He just heard a voice—

The monster already dashing at him at tremendous speed and Issei naturally panicked. He raised his arms to protect himself.

-[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]-

Issei felt himself strengthened considerably and that his sacred gear worked right in the heat of the moment. He did not hesitated furthermore and tried to put some force into his defence. The monster's fist impacted his onto his arms.

True enough; Issei was holding back this time although he was still shy away from being thrown again and he was glad his bones didn't broke this time. He thinks that he has the chance to hit back at least.

Asia was smiling at this unexpected progress.

The monster was surprised for a moment but he was still dedicated in destroying him. The warehouse was in the tatters now and the fight was brought outside. Asia has safely placed all of the unconscious peerage away from this escalating fight in just the right time. Dragging and carrying them was a hassle for her though.

Issei prepped a fist and rushed toward the monster and the monster fought back. Their fists met again, creating an intense shockwave that steered clear of the things around them. This time Issei sturdily held his position and his arms do not feel limp anymore but the only exception was that he could still feel the pain.

His sacred gear hummed ominously.

**[PATHETIC...]**

There it was again. That mysterious voice. He can't just look anywhere and search for that voice—

-[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]-

Isse cringed. The sacred gear really enhanced his overall strength and power but it made his gauntlet arm numbed. He instinctively held it as he gritted his teeth. His performance might affect later on. Nerves are protruding on his skin on his near his gauntlet arm.

**[IS IT TOO MUCH, WIMPY BOY ?]**

The voice taunted him. No! He would not be belittled by anyone! Even if his sacred gear would not listen to him anymore, he must pursue regardless if this battle turns hopeless or not.

The monster tried to attack him again and Issei swung his arm and found out it was too heavy for him to carry. Regardless, Issei managed to placed his gauntlet arm against the trajectory of the monsters raging fist.

Another shockwave occurred.

-[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]-

Issei grunted in this new form of pain and the monster was thrown back instead several meters away.

**[*SNEER*]**

Someone was obviously laughing at this serious situation and he was not happy about it.

Suddenly, his gauntlet arm burst out with blood and Issei was visibly shocked. However, there is no pain to dull his senses but he could already feel his arm deadening from constant empowerment.

The monster already recovered from its sudden airborne and is now coming at him again.

He could not see but he could feel that the monster was chanting again.

**_"Flash!"_**

**[*CHUCKLES* TRICKERY WON'T DO A THING!]**

Issei was still oblivious on whoever was talking and honestly it was getting annoying. Now that he was no longer in a disadvantageous situation, he did all of the thing in order to win this vicious fight. The monster suddenly disappeared from his line of sight.

Suddenly, his arms outstretched in front of me and he wasn't even controlling it. He was still baffled by this that he did not quite caught what happened next.

**-[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]-**

Issei felt his arm detached by this moment and the pain is indescribable.

**-**[**BOOST!] [EXPUNGE!]-**

An unholy blast emanated from his gauntlet as it glowed furiously with loud blue. The blast radius kept on increasing and Issei wondered why nothing happened to him. It was peculiar sight; it was completely silent but the destruction was very deadly.

The monster appeared in front of him but froze on contact with the gauntlet.

The monster chanted once more.

_**"Cleanse!"**_ The spell was declared but nothing is happening. Issei wasn't sure what was that for.

Slowly, its skin peeled away followed by its muscle, bones, and organs due to the 'explosion'. It kept on reaching out until there is nothing left of the monster's remain.

Once again, the blast receded and 'retreated' back to his gauntlet. It spanned almost a several meters away in its maximum reach before it was gone. The destruction was imminent; nothing was left around him, as if it was disintegrate on impact.

One thing he noticed about the explosion is that he felt he just witnessed a space complete with stars and galaxy just in front of him. He admitted that it was a beautiful sight.

He glanced toward Asia and the rest of the gang, who are still unconscious before he collapsed from exhaustion.

At last the job's done and he could rest on the spot. He would have to apologize to Asia later on.

Asia meanwhile was smirking contently and was silently clapping at Issei's lasting effort. It was amazing and worthwhile.

_"Bravo, Issei-kun, bravo."_ She thoroughly believed that Issei can do it alone and look what happened! Her manipulations of Issei's sacred gear was proven successful.

_"Rest Issei-kun, for you earned it..."_


	7. Chapitre 6: Sackboy Awakens

Hahaha! Chapitre 6 is now live!

**Rhaast the Darkin Scythe: **A test of power indeed.

**Evowizard25: **Ahh yes, thank you for reviewing. Asia will gonna be definitely tangled among the webs of plot 'brutally'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any League of Legends' characters, lores, quotes, etc. and I do not own Highschool DXD's characters either.

εїз εїзƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз εїз

"If you found your favorite character in the another universe, blame **Zel-wretch!**"

εїз εїзξЖƷεїз εїз

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Sackboy Awakens**

_She found herself in a pitch-black world, floating aimlessly._

_It was weird because she was aware that she was unconscious._

_Does that mean that she was in a dream?_

_If yes then it was an empty one._

_She tried to move and see her hands but she could not._

_It was pitch-black all over._

_How much time she should spend in the abyss before she could wake up?_

_Weird. She did not feel any emotions. She wasn't panicking nor scared, thinking she might be trapped her forever._

_...or angry nor she felt regret. Anything she could recognize as an emotion._

_Now that she was thinking about it, what happened the last time?_

_She couldn't remember it anymore._

_Does she need to be in ease?_

_Wait...she could see something._

_A face... an ugly face with glowing eyes..._

_Asia...? Why would I identify that hideous face as the same as Asia?_

_Maybe she couldn't remember anything until now... to be truth she doesn't even know her name or anything else._

_Asia Argento and nothing more._

_Why would she remember her name alone?_

_The face moved. I think I feel a little relieved. At least I can watch something beside the eternal darkness._

_The face gave me a vicious grin and its eyes glowed brightly._

_It can see her but where she was really?_

_Slowly, it opened its mouth._

_It was very wide and it was very deep if she could peek inside._

_It did not threaten to eat me but rather offered me to get into its large mouth._

_For some reason I compelled, and slowly but surely I found myself in front of its mouth, climbing and diving into its throat._

_It snapped its mouth close and swallowed her whole._

_...and the world swirled before her._

_..._

Rias' eyes snapped open and sucked in large quantity of air. Her eyes danced around, glancing around her current environment. Her chest rose up and down in an even pace. She realized that she was inside the ORC room once again but lying on the floor flat.

She realized that the ceiling of her clubroom was interesting after all. A flaring headache made her sat upright and oh, she was still dressed in her Kuoh academy uniform when she glanced toward her own clothing.

Suddenly, Rias recognized Asia who appeared within her line of sight, smirking and expectant of her revival or to be more precise, Asia was already here before she can notice her. She was sitting on of the table and she was pretty confident of her own weight since she was light enough.

Rias showed a confused stare at Asia as she held her head in receding pain.

"W-what happen?" Rias stuttered; face twisted as she was still in a dazed state. She thought she was drunk.

Asia tilted her head. "You've been unconscious, Buchou." She rested her head on her hands but momentarily release one of her hands and started counting using her fingers before she resumed speaking. "For at least 2 hours."

Rias tried hard to remember what happened earlier, an important scenario that made her out of commission to be exact.

"You fought that titan with your peerage." Asia added shortly.

Silence emanated for a minute, Rias expecting another news. "And?"

Asia sighed. "Most of your peerage were defeated and unconscious."

"Most of us? Who was left then?" Rias' brow scrunched in confusion.

"Issei-kun and me."

Rias couldn't believe it but she chose to trust Asia's word. "Did we won?"

Asia nodded apprehensively which made Rias sighed then she suddenly spoke again in a higher note. Panic ran through Rias' nerves.

"W-where are they!? My peerage then? What happened to them?"

Asia sneered. "Calm down, Buchou. A Princess of Destruction should not act like that."

"B-but—"

Asia shushed her. Her feet was still dangling as she was still sitting on a table and she was swinging it jubilantly. At this moment, Rias' headache disappeared for good.

"Kiba-kun, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan were on the sofa still unconscious but its up to you how to wake them up." Rias glanced to the sofa and found three bodies peacefully sleeping. No matter how gentle they have been placed, they were carelessly tangled with each other with no regards.

Then why was she was sleeping on the floor? Rias suddenly gave Asia a sudden glare, which Asia understood and gave a hefty explanation.

"Now, now, Buchou-san, you cannot blame me for that, especially with these pair of flimsy arms of mine." Asia said as swung her arms around, testing their strength mockingly.

"Besides, the sofa was already full." Asia said as she stared at the sofa.

"Where's Issei?" Rias demanded.

"Back to his home. To be honest, I only knew Issei-kun's address."

"That's ... a relief then."

Rias stood up, dusting her uniform off and looked at Asia for a moment.

"Asia-chan, thank you for supporting us in the battles and await for anyone here in the club room to wake up... I owe you one." She said as she bowed down quickly. It seemed she managed to gather her wits in time. Asia could see her sadness in her face.

Scratch it, Rias was perpetually sad and tonight it seemed it was increased in volumes. Asia smirked at this thought.

Could this be escalate into a bargain?

"It's nothing to worry about, Buchou, I always help whenever I can." Asia curtseyed in front of her then she suddenly yawned complete with her hand covering her mouth.

"Ah, I think its time for me to leave now, Buchou, school awaits." Asia said as she opened the door and left.

"Asia-chan..." Rias called her again, which made Asia stopped in her step as she looked back and wondered what would Rias will say.

Rias subconsciously curled up her fist.

"I-It's nothing." Rias wanted to say something but it seemed that something caught in her throat. Asia, being understandable, smiled back and waved at her.

"Please take care, Buchou. It is a shame if you are not in your best uniform and attitude tomorrow. You really need to rest."

Rias widened her eyes but kept it to herself. "T-thank you, once again, Asia-chan. You can visit the ORC clubroom anytime." She forced a smile at her but before she could do it, Asia was already behind the door.

Asia then leave the room. The door creaked upon closing.

All that was left now was Rias and she wasn't happy.

The dilemma is coming closer every day and Asia's last word bore a hint of heaviness, as if something will definitely happen tomorrow. When Asia's presence was gone for sure, she subconsciously bit her nails in nervousness but then resisted it.

She must found a way to avert the disaster with that Riser and she could see the answer within Asia and Issei for some reason.

First, she needed to wake up her peerage members.

Even amidst the problem, Rias found herself smirking. If by Asia's word are to be indicate, Issei was strong enough to defeat that titan all by himself and by the aid of Asia.

... However, she frowned. Is it really enough?

...

Issei tried to sleep but it was so hard to do so if you tried to expect it. He was somewhat restless for a meantime after he obliterated that monster into nothingness and somehow he felt ... a bit of pity and regret.

He snapped it out again, shut his eyes tight, and tried to lull himself to sleep. He tossed and turned throughout the night but sleepiness wouldn't come to him. It was a bit of a hassle for him after an hour.

Asia-chan did told him to rest after that but he could not. He turned sideways again.

She literally guided him throughout his house even though he insisted that he can do it alone. Nevertheless, Asia did not listen to him and he never argued after that. Perhaps, she realized something that he couldn't? He could admit that Asia was horrifying knowledgeable about anything and he just kept it to himself.

It was also a shameful situation when Asia literally carried him with a gentle smile while looking at his parents who are gawking at them. Issei blushed inconveniently when he remembered that, especially when he heard his parents talking about something like 'Issei has now become a man', 'copulate tonight', 'a grandson or granddaughter'. Issei buried his head as he tried to buried those thoughts. His face was literally hot and red.

Sure, he can admired boobs—those glorious BOOBS— but he would never, ever touch Asia-chan...

...but what if Asia wholeheartedly agreed to do it with him? Issei could see himself asking for it in front of Asia and he somehow imagined Asia would never refuse whatever he would ask—

Issei bashed his head on the walls as he tried to hinder those thoughts—NO, he would never do that to Asia-chan, his close friend, and he will never took advantage of it. Interestingly, after Issei was satisfied smashing his head on the wall with purpose, the wall left a small hole that he ignored.

Suddenly, he heard someone knocking at the door and he looked everywhere but the door. His demonic nature enabled him to see in the darkness and there is nothing interesting to look at. Issei expected someone to enter after someone indeed knock on his door but since it was already at midnight, Issei thought it might be just his imagination...

Does he need to think that there's a monster out there but he's already a devil and that logic doesn't work anymore to him.

...perhaps the door was unlocked and Issei somehow forgot to lock it—nah, he doesn't care about it anymore and that his body was overly exhausted...not from the porn definitely.

Issei shut his eyes again trying to exorcised those pesky thoughts and clear his mind.

Another half of an hour has passed and sleep did not even noticed him and he was getting agitated of not getting sleep.

Screw it! He will try to watch porn and waste time, whether he like it or not!

And boy, did it surprised him...

When he first opened his eyes and turn to his side, he was first greeted with a pair of glowing eyes looking at him and his first thoughts was that it was a genuine monster and shriek.

Shriek like a girlie that night and panic ran through his system and tried to fled away but unfortunately his feet got tangled with the sheet.

The result? Issei's face smashed right on the floor awkwardly and the sound was awful to be heard to begin with.

Possibly, Issei's face got fractured. Maybe?

Issei recovered too fast and stood dumb beside his bed and search for the infiltrator, who was still standing at the other side of his bed. Whoever it was, it stood still. Issei needed to squint to know who it was and he somehow identified the figure as Asia and he subconsciously grabbed the sheet and wholly covered his naked body.

Issei wore only boxers whenever he sleep and he was somehow quite bashful whenever a beautiful girl saw his feeble body. The situation with Rias however was a different matter.

Just to be sure, Issei reached for the switch and when the light turned on and, lo, behold it was Asia herself. It must have been his imagination but Asia seemed to be chuckling for a while but held on a steady grin. It might be creepy for others but for him it was completely normal.

Asia tilted her head. "I did knock."

Yeah right, she indeed knocked twice. Issei felt that he should say something about knocking but he kept it at bay.

Asia smirked contently upon seeing Issei's confused reaction. He scratched the back of his momentarily.

"Asia-chan, why are you here?" He questioned her.

Asia pointed her index finger to her mouth. "I wanted to sleep with you."

U—rgk! Issei felt choking know and he felt his head steaming hot. When he heard it he was flabbergasted.

"I-I –uh, um-" Issei desperately find the words that should feet and it seemed he failed spectacularly. His eyes danced crazily as his hands were cold as winter while they were shaking monotonously.

"I already asked your parents Issei-kun, and they said they have no problem." Asia chuckled.

"B-but why!" Issei exclaimed. His voice must be loud enough to awake anyone inside the house or as Asia bet, their neighborhood as well. He flailed his arms away.

Asia was thinking for a minute. Issei must have misunderstood something what she just said so she tried to retrace back her words and sentences.

"...but I-I am not ready, Asia-chan!" Issei is now beginning to experience the first level of panic.

"Issei-kun, I meant to say that I wanted to sleep in your room... not the other way." Asia spoke clearly word by word in order for Issei to understand.

Issei just froze on the spot, still reeling from the shock.

"R-really but that doesn't make it better—" He stopped from whatever he said when Asia sat on his bed and patting the sheet while looking at him, signifying him to 'keep quiet and just lie down' and even if that is not enough, Asia's gentle smile could make anyone flutter their heart.

Issei understood her message and gulped nervously. Aside from being obedient this time, Issei understood that he was healthy male and he couldn't help but felt aroused—and something just rose up inside his boxers, forcing itself out the way. Issei instinctively smack it with the sheets he was currently holding and covered it up, hoping Asia wouldn't notice or if its too late, ignore it.

He released a nervous chuckle but he eventually settled on the bed but provided a space for Asia to lie. Issei's bed was spacious after all.

It wasn't noticeable but Asia already shed her uniform— only leaving the green camisole and a gentle smile. Perhaps it was still too large but it looked like a mini dress for Asia, leaving to anyone's imagination if whether she was still wearing underneath her panties or not—A dilemma that was quickly cooked in Issei's mind and remove thereafter a violent shake of his head.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Issei was very aware of the situation and he couldn't let himself be a fool. Asia might have been aware that he was pervert to a heart—a noble one to boot. He has respect for the women and their boobs but what Asia was currently doing was several times more dangerous than can he hold.

Slowly, Issei felt a shuffle on the bed. He was already turned away from Asia when she was getting undress and boy it did made him more aroused than ever more but he resisted more than ever!

Willpower rules! Willpower rules! Willpower rules—

His recently created mental walls was quickly destroyed upon feeling a skin to skin contact. A scene that made Issei's ears and cheeks go red from madness but goodness, he was still holding on to his sanity. If he were to describe it, it was so soft and warm. He felt his cold creeping up in his spine.

If he could concentrate more then he could feel Asia's longing stare drilling through his head.

"Issei-kun..." Asia spoke softly then followed by a gentle hum breathing. Demonic trait can really make your senses go sharper than human.

*BADUMP* *BADUMP* even his heartbeat... he could feel it trying to escape out of his ribs.

"Y-yes, Asia-chan..." Issei tried to be calm as much as possible as he doesn't want Asia to freak out when he freak out.

"...did you regret killing that monster?" Asia asked.

A wonderful question to be asked to Issei. He wondered for a moment. What was Asia's purpose upon asking it to him? Would he answered her truthfully or not?

"No... *sigh* yes." Perhaps lying won't do any good.

"That's nice... that means you still have humanity left in you."

"Well that's because I'm a reincarnated Devil. I was just once a human before Buchou turn me to a Devil."

"Yes, I knew your situation, silly." It was followed by a chuckle.

Issei blushed again. Then *BADUMP* Asia's small arm wrapped around his abdomen and he cannot move for fear that Asia might crushed.

This time, he wanted ask something to Asia. "Hey, Asia-chan, why do you want to sleep with me now of all times... You have a house... apartment right?" Crap. His questions were so crappy he might as well puke. He blamed to his nervousness of course.

What's worse is that he could feel Asia frowning. Dammit, he also hate himself for being too dumb.

Nevertheless, when Asia answered it truthfully, Issei wanted to stop her but realized he was just a jerk at this moment and let her speak.

"I've been busy, Issei-kun... and I live nowhere." Asia seemed to be hesitating in the end.

Nowhere? Does that mean Asia was homeless? Issei tried to toss and looked at Asia but she stop him this time.

"Please Issei-kun, retain yourself, I am not living 'nowhere' as what you might have poorly imagined. I eat well and can sleep well the same as yours so don't make a fuss about it."

There was a long silence before Issei spoke. "I understand."

The pressure was released then.

A minute has passed...

"Issei-kun."

"Yes?" Issei responded quickly.

"You can't sleep, do you?"

"Err, yes." He wondered how he was discovered despite being turned away from her.

Upon saying that, there's a shuffle on the bed. It was quite interesting that Issei can retain on one position in one hour and it must have been agonizing for him.

Issei instinctively felt alarmed when someone was caressing his head, which is Asia herself. Her small hands was really soothing after all even without the use of her Sacred Gear.

"Issei-kun, can I sing a lullaby for you?"

He nodded with interest.

A shuffle on the bed once more and then suddenly Issei found his head being held by Asia with her soft hands. Issei didn't resist and he found his head being placed on Asia's thighs gingerly while Asia caressed his hair and scalp carefully.

It was somewhat relaxing.

*_'Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high..._

_There's a land that I heard of once a lullaby...'_

Issei was mildly surprised when Asia started sputtering some mysterious language but did not need to indulge on it later on. He looked up and realized that Asia was really feeling it by the way she closed her eyes and the way the pace of her caressing hand on his hair.

_'Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue..._

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true...'_

'Asia seemed to be another world' that's how Issei was thinking about her and it made him felt glad about it. His flutter for a moment then he tried to listen once more. He couldn't but think Asia must have been secretly a diva he sometimes watched on the TV.

_'Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me..._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops..._

_That's where you'll find me...'_

His sights were beginning to be hazy now. Does that mean Asia's lullaby worked? Whatever, even if he couldn't understand them then he could at least remember them into his heart.

_'Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly..._

_Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I...?'_

Issei stifled a yawn. He couldn't help by the way.

His mind was no longer filled with boobs or anything else; it is as if it was empty already. Is it normal by the way? Eventually, sleepiness came to him and Issei closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Good night, Asia-chan..." Issei managed to speak sub-consciously and softly before he was eventually sleeping genuinely.

_'If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow..._

_Why, oh why, can't I...'*_

Asia hummed until the end and kissed Issei's forehead, partially shadowing his face with her seaweed like hair. She placed her head side by side and whispered something to Issei even though he has now deep asleep.

_"Good night too, my dear Issei..."_

...

I keep on caressing his head until I no longer wanted too.

I watched his handsome face as he was asleep. His chest rising and falling in rhythm.

Delectable. That's how I described him, especially when he was very vulnerable within my clasp.

Any minute I could devour him and there will be nothing left but I refused. Why? Because he is something special...

His power grows every minute and I am proud of it.

Honestly, my seduction methods were the lowest if I were to rate. Even I do not compare to Evelynn, the master torturer and expert widowmaker but is enough for me when Issei blushed in front of me.

I shuffled a bit and then it was ok. I keep Issei close to me as much as possible. Somehow his emanating heat was comfortable and warm that I couldn't help but hug him.

This could definitely bring me trouble to Rias.

Suddenly, a spike of power came from nowhere and my glowing eyes snapped back to the glowing demon circle that I have noticed not long ago after I entered his room.

Speak of the devil.

Perhaps, Rias placed the demonic circle for herself.

I smirked contently. What was Rias want with Issei at this moment? Would it be interesting? I licked my lips purposely as I savor every bargain I could offer to her.

But... tut-tut-tut.

Disturbing Issei while he was asleep was a very rude for me... and an itty bit unforgivable.

A flash of light. Color me impress.

_An interesting scenery._

...

_'If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow..._

_Why, oh why, can't I...'_

That's what Rias has heard before the transportation finished, despite the noisy magic that the magic circle creates. It was very creepy and yet enticing at the same time, fitting for a siren.

Moreover, oh,... she was in a hurry and desperate if one could see her facial expression.

*DRIP* DROP*

Rias' stepped on a wet floor and she did not expected it. She looked around and found distance and engulfing darkness everywhere.

Then silence, an awful silence that Rias couldn't stand. She was panicking, fear gripped her heart.

_'T-this is not Issei-kun's room... where the hell am I?'_

Rias somehow tried to blame the magic circle but she couldn't find any fault; magic circle are expected to work a hundred percent but this is the first time it happened to her unless...

She looked around but the void just welcomed her again and it was suffocating her every second...

Rias wanted to escape this place—

*DRIP* *DROP* "ara, ara a visitor..."

Rias threw her head to the voice and she was shocked to see someone appeared in front of her. What's more, a large mound of bones or something just sprung up out of nowhere and on top of that was a mysterious individual that sat like one of the royalty.

Moreover, the voice was awfully familiar. *gasp* Rias widened her eyes.

"I-It can't be..." Her voice was shaking as well as her body. The figure was too familiar for her to be ignored.

"Now... now Rias-chan , what's with the look? Are you surprised that much?" ...glowing eyes.

...scornful grin.

... air of superiority.

... and seaweed hair?

... she was still wearing her camisole.

"Asia-chan?" Rias respond with disbelief.

Asia meanwhile squinted at her. "Oooh, I thought the cat got your tongue for a moment?" She sneered mockingly.

Another thing is, Asia was looking down at her, figuratively and literally.

"Asia-chan... why?" Rias cried.

"Hmmm... I wonder?" Asia played with her hair. "Why don't we start with Issei-kun?"

"I-Issei-kun?" Rias blushed as if she was in denial something she was about blurt out in the future.

"Yes, Issei-kun, your pawn, Gremory-chan whom you thought was pathetic."

"No. You're wrong! I do not think him like that."

"Is that it? Then do pray tell me... what you are trying to do with Issei-kun once you get to enter his room?"

Rias gathered her wits for a moment. "Why do you care? Issei-kun is my pawn! I-I will never do anything that will trouble him!"

"How useless..." Asia muttered to herself as she held the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Rias-chan, please don't lie to me? What would Issei-kun would think of you if he found out about this?"

Rias gasped. "I-I..."

"No doubt he will hate you, even if you flaunt your status as his King, he will just serve you out of necessity and not of passion whom you've rob."

"I will never do anything—"

"Let's face it... Issei completely fell for you because you have those 'boobs filled with hopes and dreams' as what Issei-kun would dictate."

"No, it didn't happen like that!" Rias quickly denied.

"How about your other peerage members? I wonder if they will loathe you? True, this can be as trivial for you but still."

"... You're lying..."

Asia sneered. "It's not even reaching half of what have you've done secretly and solemnly out of your selfishness... perhaps let us change your nickname into Princess of Denials!"

*DRIP* *DROP*

Rias aimed her hand to Asia who seemed to be frozen, thrilled to see what would Rias will do next.

But nothing happened.

Rias was shaken; her powers, which is like her second nature, did not work anymore.

"Why... but— what happened?" Rias desperately tried to think as she observed her hands and tried to a call out his ability but it seemed to refuse. By the time she looked up, Asia has disappeared.

"Calm down, Rias-chan. We're in the abyss and deep down, its my territory. Your power doesn't work here 'cause I wanted them to. By the way, I did not call you out here solely just to scold you..." A chilling whisper crept on Rias' ear. It made her jump away as Asia revealed herself standing beside her. Asia bit her lips out of excitement since she wanted to say more of her flaws and wrongdoings that just stick out like a sore thumb but enough said.

She called her here because of some reason.

"It seemed that I have gone overboard this time... I apologized." Asia said as she let out a laugh but Rias was already fuming with anger.

"You're the one who tampered the magic circle inside Issei-kun's room?"

"So what? Did Issei-kun asked for it? If not, then I can do what I want to."

Rias gritted her teeth in frustration, especially since What Asia has said was right. She tried to destroy her— but it seemed her power does not respond to her will.

"Anyways... Rias-chan, I have already heard about your engagement."

"What?" Rias seemed to forget that she was angry at the first place.

Asia continued to grin. "Oh, yes it is. It could be beautiful. It could be majestic... but I was wondering why Rias-chan was soooo sad?" She said with a mocking pity.

"You... you don't know all about this." Rias said coldly.

"But I do know... in fact, you don't need to answer my questions, like how handsome is Issei-kun." Rias widened her eyes. "Just kidding. I was curious why would you be so desperate in taking away your virginity? Does this High-ranking Demon wasn't really worth it?"

"Just like I said, you don't know all about it... and I really hate Riser." Rias said as one of her hands curled up into a tight fist and it was shaking. "P-please let me out of here... I'll promise that I won't bother Issei like this."

Asia disappeared from the spot and reappeared again at her back, floating freely amidst the void. Rias did not try to look back either.

"Don't cry... what would the peerage members say if they found out that their King was a crybaby and pathetic?" Asia seemed to ignore Rias' last request.

"... No, they don't. They... they don't care who I am... for they are my family." Again. Asia was tempted to say more but she resisted it.

"Mmmhmm. I think I will agree for now..."

"..."

Asia sighed as she disappeared and reappeared again on her 'throne'.

"Stupid, very stupid." Asia muttered to herself, just enough volume to be only heard by herself.

Eventually, Asia brought out a mysterious scythe out of nowhere and swing it lazily around her as if she wasn't satisfied with the performance. It made a creepy humming sound every time it was swung. What's worse is that the scythe possessed a living eye that observes around it.

"Regardless whether I like that you are living in dilemma or not, Issei-kun would not agree to it due to his sheer idiocy." Asia tutted and then sighed heavily. "Politics sounds dumb to him."

"What?" Rias was dumbfounded.

Asia frowned for a moment. "Simple enough, I wanted to help you."

"How?"

Asia then floated down the mound slowly but surely while still holding the mysterious scythe with a permanent grin and then landed in front of her. At this point, Rias was now scared of Asia but she kept to herself since Asia has something to say about her forced marriage...

...At what cost? Rias knew there is an equivalent exchange but she no longer cared, as long as she could be free from him.

It was quite an ironic, a devil dealing with human... or is she a human to begin with?

Still, Rias did not voiced her discomfort or lest, Asia will tease her again. Just like what Asia said earlier, she has no power over Asia's realm.

How embarrassing her situation is.

"Fight that arrogant demon and do not bend to his will."

Rias gasped. Would she tell her that their peerage wasn't enough? Riser was definitely powerful and his peerage members were not be taken easily. Hers was measly and rookies.

"Oh? Doubting your capabilities? Is this is how princess Gremory will succumb to her defeat? Now that's actually shameful. Rias-chan, your acting are unbecoming, unfit for a King..." A glint in Asia's eyes told her what to do.

"I-I'll give you anything..." Rias whispered first.

"Pardon, but I did not hear you—"

Then Rias slowly lowered herself down and kneeled in front of Asia, who is smirking triumphantly.

*DRIP* *DROP*

The placid water was suddenly disturbed around her and a wet, chilling cold sensation suddenly shot up right to her body.

Her knees, legs and thighs are probably wet by now but she kept on resisting and gritting her teeth in frustration. This shame is ok for her, as long as now one can see her at this moment.

Unnoticeably, tears streamed down her cheeks.

*DRIP* *DROP*

"Please tell me how to defeat him! I'm so desperate right now!" Rias exclaimed.

Suddenly, Rias felt her cheeks being cupped by Asia and felt the cold creeping on her face but she endured it. Then she stared at Asia's glowing eyes with fear.

"Rias-chan, stand up." Rias did what she was told.

*DRIP* *DROP*

Asia's hand on Rias' face were suddenly released. Her knees was still shaky but she stood still.

"MMhmm. I admired your shamelessness, Rias-chan... Please, hold this. This will be your temporarily weapon to defeat Riser."

Rias was doubtful for a moment. Asia raised her hand as she offered the mysterious scythe with a certain glee. Rias observed it for a moment while hesitation clamped her hand. She admitted that she can feel the demonic power behind the scythe but that's it. The relic Asia was holding did not exist in their textbook or it could be it was obscured by the history.

Rias squinted for a moment. "What... what's the catch?" She said with doubt.

Nevertheless, Asia continued to smirk. "You'll see."

No more wasting time, Rias reached out and held it before something struck her being.

"AAAAAAaaaaagghhhhhh!" Pain overflooded her body as she continued to shriek. She tried to release the scythe but her right hand refused to do so, instead it was slowly covering itself with red scales. Rias admitted that she can feel the demonic energies surging within her body, often clashing with her power of destruction but the intense pain made her look so pathetic. Even twisting her body did not help it cope from pain.

"RRaaagghhhh!" Rias scrunched up her face in agony as she cried. She has never felt this pain before. The red scales continue to crawl up to her shoulders and transforming her fingers into wicked claws. Rias tried to hold off her right hand using her left hand but it was repelled helplessly. Even her uniform was not spared for it was tore off brutally from its sides.

The pain concentrated on her neck and her face and Rias couldn't help but gritted in agony. The red scales continued to sprout out ugly red discolorings up to her face. Slowly, her right eye's sclera was darkened until it was fully pitch black and her green iris are replaced with bloody ones.

Rias estimated that the session lasted up to seven minutes or more before everything stopped but she did not know anything better. She's a total mess this time and she was lying on the floor inelegantly. What was left of her clothes, well more of the tatters, were soaked in water. She tried to stood up on both hands but she found out that her now demonic-looking arm kept on holding the scythe. Rias glared upon Asia who witnessed the whole 'transformation'.

Asia was clapping sarcastically and the sound of her claps resounding throughout the abyss.

"Congratulations, Rias-chan you have overcame the trial. The infestation only lasted for a minute and stopped short on half of your body."

"You!" Rias hissed with resolute anger. "What did you do to me?!" She said as she used the scythe to support her body as she stood up. Rias felt... heavier than the usual and yet the scaled part of her body was lighter than the rest of the body. The additional demonic energies are still present in her body, freely flowing between her veins.

*DRIP* *DROP*

Overall, she felt more powerful but that's not what she was focused right now.

"Rias-chan, that's my answer to your problems." She said with carefree attitude.

"What is this scythe? Why I just discovered this recently?"

"Rias-chan, don't you think its more important that you have gained more powers than knowing their origins?"

"...but... but still..." Yes, Rias was panicking right now.

"Hush, Rias-chan, that's all I ever asked."

"..."

"Good, it complements nicely with your power of destruction... now our business here are finished, right?" Asia grinned which made Rias hesitated for a moment but she was compelled to ask something.

"Asia-chan, a-are we done here? Can you please let me go? I-I'm not comfortable in this place." Rias no longer cared. She was so scared that she now ignored her surrounding.

Asia frowned. "*giggle*. Quite straightforward, aren't you? See yourself first." She suggested.

Rias was confused for a moment but then she looked down, seeing her reflection on the low-lying water. The discoloring and the scales has reached up to her face and one of her cheek, not to mention that her other eye look creepy enough with total darkness.

"A-Asia-chan, what should I do?! I just can't go on when I looked like this! This is so wrong!" Rias exclaimed as she held her face in fear.

"It's the consequence of gaining that scythe. No worries though, I could fix that."

"What did you say?" Rias said, confused. Asia was already in front of her closer than ever.

Asia did not replied but instead she suddenly held Rias' temples and then the whole world was a total black out.

* * *

***Disclaimer lyrics: **Somewhere over the Rainbow by Yip Harburg

*****Bonus Dessert for everyone!*****

It was midnight and Motohama couldn't sleep but he kept on staring on a mirror. Being slightly emanated by the moonlight outside his closed windows, he could see his reflection very well. Nevertheless, he wasn't scared but he was grinning maliciously as he kept on thinking about the girls measurement in the school. So far he has recorded almost 143 measurements from different girls inisde his campus and recorded it within his mind, permanently.

No. He was proud of his achievements as well as his best friends who are Matsuda and Issei, together they proudly proclaimed as the Perverted Trio of the campus. Together they would find their hidden places to do their voyeur activities to their heart's content and may as well beaten by the Dojo girls. He was a bit masochistic but he was not deterred by their beatings as long as they still have the reward.

Well, he already jacked off multiple times tonight so he should be sleepy any moment but it seemed that sleepiness did not visited him. He wanted to dream vividly about the girls badly but it seemed to counter his intent and was really frustrating.

Another thing is Matsuda will promise another high quality recording tomorrow and he couldn't wait it anymore. Together with his Perverted brothers they will continue their marathon over _Kaben Rider Pinky._

Argh, his eyes were still open wide and he blinked rapidly but it has no effect either.

Motohama tossed by the side and observed his reflections even though it was obscured; without his glasses he couldn't see very well but he could see something other than his own blurry self.

Instead of his own normal head, something brown was wrapped around his own reflection's head and it was decorated with a malicious smile that reached up eye to eye.

Motohama squinted and tilted his head while the reflection followed his suite, but preserving that wicked slasher smile.

Even with a blurry vision he could recognized too well who it was behind the mirror.

It was Sackboy, his creepy childhood friend.

No, it was a complicated emotion but he's not afraid of him but seeing him again was sort of nostalgic that he was somehow hated it.

It was embarrassing right now since he was in his teenage years and he somehow moved on to hot ladies that he forgotten him entirely.

However, on the other side, he was happy to see him again. Was Sackboy angry of him? Did Sackboy missed him too? He still doesn't know the answer.

He looked again on the mirror and his reflection turned back to normal.

Sleepy, now he was actually sleepy right now.

He closed his eyes in instant, wrapped himself in the sheets and thanked Sackboy for making him sleep.


	8. Chapitre 7: Be careful what you wish For

The Chapter you are waiting for is now live. Have at thee readers and reviewers.

**Rhaast the Darkin Scythe: **He eh ha ha ha!

**AscendedHumanity: **Surely you jest my boy, there is only but one character that fits the bill and it is Fiddlesticks himself.

**Maturity Warning: **Language of course.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any League of Legends' characters, lores, quotes, etc. and I do not own Highschool DXD's characters either.

εїз εїзƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз εїз

"If you found your favorite character in the another universe, blame **Zel-wretch!**"

εїз εїзξЖƷεїз εїз

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Be Careful what you wish For**

_Alternative Chapitre Title: Nightmare at Kuoh _

**I**

_"No!"_

_"Please Stop!"_

Rias shook violently, forcibly opening her eyes as her heart beat deliriously. She felt as if she was revived from being drowned. Her eyes abruptly adjusted to her surrounding which is her own bedroom.

She was covered in a cold sweat. Upon moving, she found out that her muscles are too weak.

Rias felt that she was woken from a terrible nightmare but she did not know what is it. Why is it important anyway, besides being an actual nightmare? She found herself crying all the time till now. If she did noticed that her cheeks are already wet and warm then she could have been crying subconsciously. Nevertheless, she did not hold back her tears and let it flow.

Rias cupped her face with her arms and continued crying for somewhat reasons, dragging her legs up to her chest.

Why? Why was she crying right now? She questioned herself. She can't fathom how but she has her doubts: maybe she has nightmare that was connected to that damned marriage proposal. Nightmares should be clear as vivid yet it left a void inside her head and it was making her terrified.

Why would he terrified of something, especially something bad that was eventually forgotten?

Her sob and cries were especially too loud and not too long after, a woman dressed in a maid outfit with a snow white hair and a doll like face came before her bed, concerned about her well-being.

"Milady, please wake up."

"I-I am, Grayfia-san!"

Even with a blurry vision due to constant tearing, Rias looked up and recognized Grayfia, her elder sister-in-law but famously known as the strongest queen of Sirzechs Lucifer. Grayfia is now already closer to her that Rias instinctively grabbed her abdomen, shaking.

Rias dunked her face onto her clothes while her arms are firmly wrapped around her. Grayfia didn't refuse, instead she let her be and carefully sat beside her bed. Her cold hands caressed the scalp of Rias hair, combing it down to her elegant ends.

"You need to rest, Milady..." Grayfia told her but Rias never did answered her directly, instead she swayed her head as kept on hugging her. She can feel Rias' heart throbbing from a fear, possibly from an induced nightmare, and her constant shaking. She can feel her dress was now damped due to her tears.

So with no other else to do, Grayfia combed her hair and hummed a sweet melody, lulling her to sleep. Grayfia knew it will be always effective and no longer less than a half of an hour, Rias was now calm and relaxed until eventually she fell asleep for good.

Grayfia unclasped Rias strong hold around her abdomen and placed them side by side, she held Rias and put her on the bed, carefully as she does not want to bother Rias waking again from that nightmare. She pulled the disturbed sheet orderly up to Rias' chest. She noticed that Rias was now breathing in an even pace a sign of a peaceful sleep.

Grayfia glanced at Rias vulnerable form before she retreated away, closing the door behind her gingerly.

Why did Rias act like that?

Why did _our _Rias didn't remember what happened to her?

Why can't she remember? Her intent of exploiting _my _Issei? Her memory of meeting me and giving her the power? It's very simple; _I_ took it away as a payment for her false sense of escape. _Our damsel in the distress_ here was about to use her chastity as a means of freedom, not that she know what it truly meant.

So _I _gave her something more excitement, worth more entertainment, _I _know what it is, _we _know what it is. Why did she remain the same? Why did those monstrous scales receded back to her skin? And where is her _powerful cursed scythe?_ Ha, a magician never tells the secrets.

Nevertheless, Rias was a fool, a fool who let herself play in _our _hands...

...

Grayfia didn't understand; as the queen of Rias' older brother and the strongest, she also has the responsibility on Rias and when Rias used the magic circle to escape to wherever her destination will be, she will always follow.

Especially when their meeting of Riser is coming closer, Grayfia must always on guard around Rias' wellbeing. So she relentlessly followed Rias path and look what surprised her. Grayfia found herself inside a commoner's room where a boy, could be related to Rias, was sleeping peaceful. Of course, Grayfia respects the privacy of another being Devil or not and she herself was barging in without permission but first she must check this boy's room.

As what she expected not a trace or essence of Rias can be found here. Grayfia looked around as she concluded that Rias did not arrived here either so she left quietly using the magic circle.

She searched thru and fro, even managed to teleport to Rias' clubroom in the middle of the night, as well as Rias' respective peerage places in stealth but found no shadow of Rias. Rias' wellbeing was her responsibility so she wouldn't need warn the rest of Rias' peerage until she found it necessary.

Where would Rias go?

She was about commence an immediate emergency alarm when finally she found Rias back to her room again. She felt scolding might not do her good so she eventually left her alone but not before she heard her crying. She entered her room and found out that she was crying from her sleep.

Grayfia managed to lulled her to sleep. She wondered if Rias will remember her singing her a melody.

She thought everything was normal; Rias could have been teleported somewhere remote, stayed there for a while and then return back to her room and straight to sleep; that's how she thought what happened earlier but she found out one fatal flaw.

Rias was wearing an unfamiliar nightwear: a green camisole. Rias feel comfortable when she slept naked so why would Rias wore one? And obviously it did not bode her well.

Grayfia shook her head. Perhaps she was just overthinking. Maybe Rias wanted to try new things new tradition particularly from human culture. Yes, that would be a viable answer.

But why she felt uneasy about this? And also the magic circle that she glanced earlier was wrong by a nigh margin when their family was a perfectionist to the core and this is possibly a sabotage. Again, Grayfia shook her head. Maybe the stress was catching her up, especially when this is related to Rias' situation.

Grayfia just walked away from Rias room, thinking it was to time to rest too.

...

**II**

_...aster, please wake up...!_

_Master, please wake up...!_

_Master, please wa—_

Issei tapped his otaku alarm clock half-asleep, with an anime girl designs and strange alarm sound that is unique to his taste. It was morning already and the sunlight was peeking through his window.

Eventually, Issei woke up, yawned and for some reason he felt light and energetic, as if the day was somehow his day. He stretched his muscles and released a relieving groan. This time her mother did not need to go to his room just to wake his lazy bums up.

Now that he mentioned it, he didn't feel lethargic at all, the feeling that he usually met every morning, albeit his sensitivity to light is still present though.

"Asia...?" He was still scratching the back of his head.

Asia? Now that he remembered her, he widened his eyes panicked for a bit and searched her on his bed and under his sheet but found nothing. Looking around and peeking under, he only saw his belongings and collections but not Asia's bag and her uniform.

Did Asia woke up earlier than he did? He was still reeling from confusion.

Nevertheless, it seemed to be useless for Issei to think harder than he can so he stood up, quickly prepared his bed and so on.

...

Oka-san! Have you seen Asia leaving?"

Issei's beloved mother, Mrs. Hyoudo, looked back to his son, who was currently descending down the stairs and not in a hurry.

Mrs. Hyoudo smiled warmly before she spoke. "Have breakfast first, Issei! ... and don't be hasty now!" She knew that Issei was searching for Asia this early morning after their *clears throat* delightful night out from Issei's room. Would it be the right time to be called as a grandparents? Is Issei becoming a man? Will there be a GRANDSON sooner!? She couldn't help reddened her face in silence and Issei, who was busily squinting at her mother and possibly, guessing what was running in her mind.

"Oka-san! What the heck!? Don't think too advanced!" Issei retorted even though her mother didn't say anything yet and slowly his face was creeping with redness.

"Now, now Issei why don't you just sit down, prepare the dish and eat?" By those words, Issei obeyed his mother in instant.

"By the way, Asia-chan , oh-Asia-chan! She cooked those just for us."

"Asia cooked this? Wait, ASIA cooked THIS?! This is awesome!" Issei said as he gawked at all of the main dish he just saw. They might looked ordinary but he bet they taste extraordinarily awesome. He took a piece of them and put them into his mouth.

...

Processing...

...

Yep, they are taste made from heave—ouch! Issei was now crying not from the pain but from the pure happiness he it is true.

"Issei-kun, I never thought you have chosen an amazing wife!"

Issei reeled back his thoughts and now his mother just spoiled his livid mother.

"Oka-san!" He argued.

"What? you two are perfect you know... me and your father still remember how Asia-chan carried you all the way through your room. You should have been very heavy but Asia-chan said that its fine—!"

"O-Okaa-sann! Stoooopp!"

"What? What's wrong? Asia did nothing wrong after all. In fact, she might be the answer to your mastur—"

At this moment Issei paused eating, gathered his breath, covered his ears and shriek.

"MAAAMAAA! STOOOOOOOPPUU!"

And wild birds suddenly frightened and flew away somewhere out there.

...

Sona observed Rias meekly. She wanted to talk to her something but she felt that there is something off with her. Rias was gawking at somewhere out of attention and under her eyes were black bags. Sona seriously thought this is a stress related condition. She quickly fixed her glasses and approached Rias.

-oh, of course, the engagement...

"Rias..."

Rias wasn't listening. Sona cleared her throat audibly, still nothing. She hoped she could give her coffee next time.

"Rias..."

This time, Rias shook for a moment and finally looked at Sona. Sona noticed that Rias' eyes weren't lively at this moment unlike the last time she looked at them, although Rias still maintained her facade of easy going and superiority. Her fake smile can't even fool Sona either.

"W-what are you saying? Sona." Sona's squint was scrutinizing. The engagement it is then that troubled her this time.

Sona folded her arms under her chest and studied her appearance apprehensively. This made Rias raise her eyebrows.

"Let me guess: the engagement." Sona said softly.

Rias just looked down, sighed and then nodded in defeat. Even if Sona knew that it will happen someday, she couldn't even get herself involve in her dilemma even if she were her best friend. Sona felt disgust and somehow wanted to spat at somewhere; politics are politics after all.

"I know you wanted to talk about something important but..." Rias just gulped down her last words before she went on to her destination. Sona just observed Rias walking away alone until she no longer there.

Sona wanted to talk about the Descendant of Lilith being in this campus but for now, Rias seemed to have priorities that is more important.

Tsk. Sona frowned as she walked away reluctantly.

...

**III**

Issei, now dressed in his uniform that is his usual style, was now jogging lightly along the sidewalk.

Bah. The morning that he expected to be good all long was now already stale and no, he is definitely not in a bad mood. Especially when her mother relentless talked about wife, marriage, pregnancy, childbirth—

Issei shut his eyes and shook his head violently trying to put out those awful memory and thanks to it, he was almost hit by a passing car and go straight to that pole but he gladly avoided them all much to his chagrin. It must have been his imagination but that driver was spouting some idle words at him, not that he noticed it all.

Oh, Issei paused for a moment when he recognized who was waiting for him at the gate, waving energetically.

Yes, his beacon of hope, Asia. Issei smiled warmly and hurried to her.

"Asia-chan!" He called her and waved her back. Of course, Asia already recognized him at the distance. Upon arriving, Issei approached her intently.

"Asia-chan, why did you leave me much earlier?"

Asia looked at him, frowning. "Is it bothering you, Issei-kun?" She tilted her head in curiosity. "...but Issei-kun, I did cook a meal for your parents and you."

"Ah, it's just—ah, nothing to worry about and your cooking was so awesome!" Issei stuttered at first, scratching the back of his head as he searched for the right term but he suddenly rebound back later on.

"Thank you, Issei-kun!" Asia beamed at his praiseworthy.

Then the both of them joined walking.

"By the way, are on your way to the ORC room?"

"Yeah, Buchou said it was urgent. Why don't you join us?"

Asia nodded enthusiastically. "Your pleasure, Issei-kun."

It was not that far and the old building loomed in their sight. Issei opened the door for Asia as they both entered the room.

*creeeeaakkk*

The current occupants of the room immediately looked at the duo, who suddenly felt that all eyes suddenly fell on them, observing and judging their appearance.

It was the 'entire' peerage of Rias and Grayfia herself, dressed in a maid uniform.

"Ah, ojou-sama in a maid uniform? Sweet."_'She's so pretty!'_ Issei instinctively mumbled to himself as he couldn't help comment on that new beautiful lady as he scratched his cheeks in curiosity. Indeed, Grayfia was majestic, prim lady with an air of elegance and strictness that it made Issei temporarily daydream for a moment but not until Asia nudged his side to make him return to the reality.

Grayfia raised her eyebrows as she studied their features.

"A commoner? Rias-sama who are they and why are they here?"

Rias glared at her lame description. "Grayfia-san, the commoner that you are talking about is my cute little pawn, Issei Hyoudo, right, Issei-kun?" Rias glanced at Issei to confirm her words.

Issei just bobbed his head in surprise. "Uhhm, yeah?"

"and Grayfia-san, I would not let you call my cute servant a commoner. Even if you are my elder brother's queen."

Grayfia still no reaction but she immediately spoke again. She blinked twice as if she just remembered something.

"Issei? Then he is that person?"

"Yes, my pawn."

"The one who wielded the Boosted Gear and the host of the Red Dragon."

Rias just huffed in annoyance. "Please, not in here. Not now."

Acknowledged, Grayfia then turned her attention at Asia, who was busy listening and content being quiet here. It was quiet and both of them seemed to be staring at each other. Grayfia was still studying her appearance as well her capabilities but squinting a little bit, she couldn't even get a sufficient information about her.

An ability that can only be possessed by a High Class Devils and Ultimate Class Devils is to hide their true power, and Grayfia could see that this girl's over all power is uncertain but surely, this girl isn't to be trifled with. The fact that she wasn't even a Devil (Grayfia could sense it and no, the girl not even a Devil, she's certain of it) was an astounding moment for her. Grayfia was sure that she wasn't a human at all but she couldn't recognize what type of yokai she is and she certainly didn't recognize her from that War either.

Who is this girl? Why can't she gleamed any information about her

"Grayfia-san?" Rias was now concerned because The strongest servant was looking, no, glaring at Asia and if she didn't interrupt at that moment... she doesn't have enough imagination to think about it. Even the rest of her peerage were still wondering what was that about.

"Apologies. Milady, but that girl... Is she a High-Class Devil?"

A beat and everyone was quiet as they tried to process the information.

"waaahh...? *clears throat* Grayfia-san, that is Asia Argento, an excommunicated nun from the Church but now a student in Kuoh Academy."

Grayfia wanted to ask more. Rias-sama's words aren't enough but it is sufficient for a moment. She nodded at Rias.

Asia Argento? The excommunicated nun from the church? Grayfia definitely heard it but the girl in front of her did not even have the sliver of holiness out of her and this Asia was just feigning innocence but she was no fool; Asia was acting like a Devil, with a maleficent heart and blackened deeds, even if there is still no intention. She was sure that the title she just described Asia earlier was befitting of her uncontained, murky, lurking personality.

"Yare yare, it seemed that there is a misunderstanding there, ojou-sama. Just like Buchou said, I am just a simple student here in the Kuoh Academy, nothing more, nothing less." Then Asia directed her ominous stare at Grayfia and watched for her reaction.

After a second or less, Grayfia replied. "Ah, yes, pardon me twice for that slippage of words. Argento-san was just definitely just a 'normal looking person'." What's worse is that it felt forced for the queen of Sirzechs but enough not to noticed by the rest of the Rias' peerage.

Then Grayfia faced them and bowed. "How do you do? I am Grayfia, servant of the Gremory Family. Nice to meet you."

Asia then curtseyed. "How do you to and please, Grayfia-san, just call me Asia-chan." Tilted her head in seemingly fashion.

"Hmm. Very well."

Then Issei and Asia approached them. Grayfia still retained her gaze at Asia, who wasn't even unfazed by a silent killing intent emanating at Grayfia.

_Then as if the time between them stopped for a moment._

_"You can't hide what you are, Asia-chan. You might have fooled them but not me. You are a creature of a dangerous beyond existence."Grayfia threatened silently._

_Asia just smirked, befitting of her raucous attitude and dangerous glint of greed._

**IV**

"Looks like you are all here." Rias suddenly announced. Grayfia turned toward Rias.

"Milady, should I talk to them?"

Then abruptly, Issei shot her hand up.

"Umm, ano ... can Asia-chan stay here for a while?" Issei suggested as if it was just an idle meeting, even before Rias and Grayfia took notice of his erected arm.

Rias was still thinking of what she was supposed say but seeing that it is very important of what she was saying, she wanted to leave Asia out of the room for a while but Grayfia already tried to talked it out.

"Pardon, but only the members of Milady's peerage—"

Then a large sigil on the floor appeared out of nowhere and a wall of fire bursted out, interrupting Grayfia. The bright flames indeed licked the interior of the room but did not caught fire.

_A cry of the phoenix accompanied the entrance..._

Kiba squinted through the fire and caught a sight of an individual. "Phenex...!" He hissed. The rest of Rias' peerage were also surprised.

The flames died out and a male stood out.

"I haven't been on the human realm for a while." This man has a cocky face and an arrogant attitude; Everyone can feel and recognize it, Asia can smell it jubilantly. This ... is Evelynn's main course of dish; Aika would seduced him on the spot with a drool on her mouth.

Asia silently smirked.

Then this guy Phenex looked straight to Rias, greed and pride glistened in his eyes. "I've come for you, Rias, my love." His words might be a passionate but it was filled with lies and lies ... quite nostalgic.

"Who's this guy?" Issei retorted loudly and brashly.

"Raiser Phenex-sama, pure-blooded, upper-class demon and the third son of the Phenex family." Issei's eyes was set on Grayfia as she explained it calmly.

"Phenex Family?"

Grayfia continued. "He's also the fiancé of the Gremory family's heiress apparent.

"Apparent? Don't tell me..." terror and confusion filled Issei.

"In other words, he's engaged to MIlady."

"E-engage?!" Rage slurred his throat and it was exciting to see him set loose for Asia but she knew better.

This time it was Rias turn to retort; she might be calm now but Asia can smell her fear as well and Rias hid it well. "Raiser, I told you the last time... I don't intend to marry you."

Rias confidently smirked. "But Rias, we both knew that there is nothing we can about it. Our family has been quite dead set on our engagement. You have no position to be this selfish."

"I'm not going to bring my family down. I will take a husband but I will marry someone I want to be with."

"The entire demon world struggles to preserve the lineage of pure-blooded demons after the last war made them fewer than we can count."

Then he added. "Our fathers arranged this meeting for the common good."

"My family are all rushing it too much." Rias said with a grit. "I won't say it twice, Raiser, I'm not going to marry you!"

Then Raiser's face was grim. "You know, Rias, I am the face of the Phenex family, I will not let you stain my honor."

Then his eyes lit, filled with seething fire. "Rias, I will bring you to the underworld and marry me in instant, even if I resort to burning your servants!"

Fear afflicted the peerage as Asia observed them but they were relentless. Raiser's last statement was no joke.

*clap* - *clap* - *clap*

Then a slow clap disturbed the atmosphere and all eyes are set on Asia on instant. Raiser himself looked at her in scrutiny. Who dares to interrupt Raiser? His face was turned to scowl in instant.

"Quite a drama queen, I daresay, Mr. Phenex, and I must admit, you have a colorful personality."

Raiser observed Asia for a while and then smirked contently. "Oooh, Rias I didn't know you have a reckless one and a strong one to boot." Then he approached Asia with a heavy intent; He looked down at her and laughed terribly.

"Wait,are you not a servant of Gremory?" Asia unfortunately swayed her head but she didn't care. "How bold of you..." Then he studied her feature in a degree as he caressed his chin and licking his lips. It was so provocative the Issei was disgusted.

"Tell me your name, girl."

"Forgive my intrusion but I am Asia Argento." She said as she curtseyed in front of him.

"Huh nice one. Whatever your reasons why you didn't join Rias' peerage... I assure you I can give you what you want..." He said as he flicked an Evil piece out and showed it to Asia. "I can forgive your careless tongue if you join me ... after all my peerage was a powerful one, isn't that right, my love?" As he looked to Rias with a malicious grin.

Rias however didn't answer and stood firm. However, Issei saw this unfit and tried to assault Raiser.

"How dare you!" Issei tried to move but he felt his arm being tugged, preventing him from moving. He tried to forced himself out but couldn't overcome whatever the force was subjugating him. Then he tried to retort back when suddenly a shivering hush filled his ear that made him quiet for a while.

Asia looked back at Issei, as she was aware of his condition. Acting him on the spot might spell badly for them.

"Huh, too bad I have no intention of joining yours."

It was quiet for a while then Raiser was laughing out loud. "What a waste. What a waste!" Then he produced a fire out of his hand. "See this, Asia is it? I will try to burn your face in regret." He smiled deliriously.

Asia just half-closed her eyes and a silent grin, as if she accepted this challenge with a muck. Raiser was now raising his arm.

Before everything else could have gone worst, Grayfia called out. "Enough!"

Everyone looked at her and Raiser ceased whatever he was doing.

"Please calm down, both of you. Especially you Raiser-sama, I wouldn't dare to touch Asia Argento if I were you." She said with a glare.

"As you wish, strongest queen of Sirzechs. Even I am scared." Raiser said but with a hint of mockery. Nevertheless, Raiser left Asia alone and return to his place.

"Rias-sama, Raiser-sama, as Sirzechs queen and therefore on Sirzechs-sama's order, I do not intend to stand idly."

"Sirzechs-sama has predicted this might happen. As such, I have been charged to carry out last resort measures if no agreement is reached."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"If you insist on your position, you're welcome to settle this issue with Raiser-sama through a Rating Game."

"I've played the game many times and won many times as well. Are you sure that this is a right resort, Grayfia-san?"

"What do you mean, Raiser-sama?"

"Rias' was not even an officially qualified player, all of her peerage were downright mediocre at least and most of all, she doesn't even have the experience." Raiser confidentially argued. Rias' peerage were visibly conflicted but they can't do anything.

"...wait a moment it seemed that I am bit wrong... Rias my dear, is this all the members of your peerage except the Argento girl?"

"What if they are and don't you dare call Asia-chan like that!"

"As expected." He chuckled and then snapped his finger.

A large sigil suddenly appeared, burning a portal and out came a group compose of woman.

"I have fifteen!" Raiser bragged. "In other words, a full set!"

"G-girls? F-Fifteen beautiful girls!" Issei added with jealousy. "Unbelievable. That's insane!" Issei wanted to cry but something or someone was holding it back. Another stealthy hush made him stood straight and a string of mute whispers filled his ears.

"what's with the deal with him, Rias?" Raiser said with a scowl forming his face.

"Forming a harem is his dream after all."

"T-that's creepy..." a certain girl from Raiser's peerage commented obviously. Koneko felt the urge to agree with her but hold back for the sake of her King.

"Very well then... Yubelluna." Raiser called someone and a woman with purple hair and large bust answered his call. Upon approaching, Raiser immediately dunked his lips against hers. They tongue wrestled and tasted their saliva each other. Rias was horrified and Issei was taken aback.

Then Raiser placed Yubelluna careful in front of Issei and proceeded to play with her breast, squeezing them and pinching her nipples playfully. Raiser did it all the time with his downcast stare at Issei, who was now visibly reddened from that foreplay.

"You'll never do things like this, you lowly imp." Raiser scorned and sneered at him as he continued playing with his queen.

Issei attempted to retort back but the invisible force was suggesting him not to do or lest Rias will be disappointed at him. He reluctantly held back and kept his mouth close but he was shaking with fury.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue, you imp."

"A full set eh? Then tell me Mr. Raiser, why the sudden recruitment on me?"

Raiser turned his attention to Asia. "Ah you're interested, aren't you? Very well I will answer you; a King has always a reservation for a lady like you with promising qualities or better yet you can visit my manor after this and let's have fun..."

"I'm afraid that I must turn down the invitation, Mr. Raiser. It was quite unfit for someone like me."

"Unfit?"

"Don't you dare do that to Asia-chan you fried chicken!" Issei was now on his limit, restraints or not he wouldn't accept this lowly outcome so he shout as loud as he could.

"Issei!" His King, Rias, was astounded.

"You piece of freakin' fried chicken who will even try to seduce everyone you see fit even though you are already engaged you moron. You're the one who is heartless; even with a harem you don't even care at all!"

"*tsk* you talk too much, imp—Mira can you quiet this boy please?" He said with a toothy grin.

A girl from Raiser's peerage shot forth; she has a blue hair, carrying a stick of some sort and has a cold quality of emotion. Once again, Issei was surprised.

The girl called Mira dashed forward, intent to strike Issei on stomach.

*BOOOOOOM* the table was crashed and the floor cracked and then suddenly, Mira herself was found on the floor face flat, her stick broken in the half and inside of a small crater. No one saw it, Grayfia didn't witness it either but she was about to stop the meaningless fight anyway after this. Even though the woman called Mira was faster; it was too fast after that they didn't know how to act. However. Grayfia knew who did it.

"Seriously you're all helpless, very helpless!" Asia said as she gritted her teeth in frustration. She found herself in front of Rias' peerage, facing Raiser's peerage. Her left foot was set on Mira's head, not even letting her to recover or stand up in instant. She showed fearlessly a toothed grin either.

"A-Asia?" Issei was gawking at her back.

Raiser was shocked and then his peerage were dead set to fight upon his command. Seeing one of his Knight made him reconsider a bit.

"I thought this conversation can be processed smoothly but look what happened. I, have witnessed this kind of talks several times but all of you acted like a brash children, itching for a fight." She pressed her foot harder on Mira's head, creating more spiderweb cracks. Raiser was visibly agitated. "...and out of all of you, Mr. Raiser, your confidence was rocketing out of your head, treating everyone like an ant and for the others, a livid collection."

"You bitch! I swear you attack first!"

Asia just intensely grinned further and put more pressure on her foot. Mira wasn't even moving but blood seemed to be leaking out. "... and that's were you are wrong, Mr. Raiser. You ordered your knight to hurt my Issei-kun and me? I acted purely on defense."

Then she dared Raiser with a grim tone, pushing more of strength and burying Mira's head further on the grown as well as pushing rage buttons. "Now call your Knight and order her to go back. I believed even if I remove my foot, she will just jump like a fish, intent on 'disciplining' Issei-kun."

"How dare you attack my Knight, bitch, let's see if the Underworld itself will hunt you from now on!"

"Oh, a threat incoming? Very well. DO IT!"

"Release Raiser-sama's Knight in instant, Argento-san." Grayfia ordered her, unfazed of what she did.

Asia was visibly eased and released her hold. "Of course, Grayfia-san. I'll gladly do it." Blood and bits of stone adorned the sole of her shoe as well as bits of hair clinging on it. Then she revealed her Sacred Gear and healed Mira in instant to the point that she no longer have no injury. Mira just stood up drowsily and retreated to her peerage. She was still weak though.

"Look what she did, Grayfia! Don't you think she needed to be punished for hurting my Knight?!"

"I do not see any problem, Raiser-sama. It is clear that she just acted to protect Issei." She declared.

"Yare yare, it seemed that I was involved much further than what I have intended and it was a certain phoenix's fault."

"*tsk* you good for nothing bitch!"

"Hmm, indeed you are right, Mr. Raiser, what I have done, even out of good will, must be properly compensated. If it is alright, Grayfia-san, can I suggest something?"

Grayfia nodded. "Of course, Argento-san, as long as it remain within my bound."

"If you win the fated Rating Game, you will marry Buchou in instant, right? Then consider me as yours as well."

"W-what? Asia-chan I wouldn't let you!"

"Don't worry, Issei-kun. You know I have faith in your peerage." Then Asia turned to Grayfia. "Is it acceptable, Grayfia-san?"

"Are you sure that is the fitting punishment you wanted, Argento-san?" Asia just nodded in agreement. "Very well, then it is decided. Raiser-sama, if you win the upcoming Rating Game, you will marry Rias by default and have the wild card Argento-san as your servant, otherwise if Rias turned out be the victor, the engagement will be cancelled and Asia will be set free."

"But Grayfia that's unfair!" Rias argued.

"All's fair in love and war, my dear" He said to Rias before he turned to Asia. "Be glad that I did not try to burn you to crisp, you bitch but the offer is too tempting to be ignored... very well I'll consider myself victor by the time the Rating Game comes; my precious Knight Mira was injured and I'll have you replace her stead." Then he grinned maliciously."Wait, no—I'll make you slutty bitch and feed you to my dirt for eternity! Now that's a better compensation!"

Issei was shocked upon hearing it.

Raiser was laughing incredulously. "I'm looking forward to this Rating Game, my dear ... and you too slutty bitch!" Him and his peerage then are swallowed by the flames and abruptly disappeared for their own good.

The invisible shackles that held Issei disappeared and he kneeled on the ground weary.

"Asia-chan! I would definitely never let that fried chicken to touch you!" then he suddenly regained his strength and approached her.

Asia just smiled warmly. "Don't worry Issei-kun, I know I believe you can win the Rating Game together with your peerage."

Rias just frowned. "Asia-chan, thank you for protecting Issei but this is too much... I can't let you involve too much to my dilemma."

"Just like I said earlier, I have faith in your peerage, Buchou."

Then Rias turned to the strongest Queen. "Grayfia! I order you not to involve Asia into the Rating Games!"

Grayfia just swayed her head. "I'm afraid I could not, Milady, it was now already set to the stone."

Asia just smirked, as if she wasn't even worried about her situation at all. "You hear that Buchou? You can't do anything but train with your peerage and defeat that bastard. Rias can you do that out of your own volition?"

"Y-yes of course, Asia-chan, and I won't forgive myself if something happened to you and Issei."

"Then all's well that ends well. I just involved myself further, am I? Nevertheless, that stupid phoenix will took advantage of me even if I didn't intervene. That's how Raiser works, he will do everything just to get what he wants."

"Umm, Asia did you know about him before all of this happen."

"My goodness but no it's how I describe him upon my first observation about him." Then she spied the door and went on her way. "Today was a bit too interesting, wasn't it? Issei-kun I'll go home now and you don't need to accompany me for a moment."

"A-are you sure? Asia-chan?" Asia nodded surely before she disappeared behind the door.

...

**V**

When Asia was sure that she was alone, she erected a silencing barrier while moving in order to abstain someone from listening or witnessing her. Slowly but surely, a shadow was poured out of nowhere, before fully reformed into a shadow covered woman.

"Geez, I never thought Issei-kun was that strong." The shadow woman, known as Aika, told her as she joined her walking while clasping her wrist and made some circular movements from it. The lashers behind her waved as she walked.

"Even I was forced to resort to my lashers and charms just to cool him down... Asia the next time I'm agreeing to you, please tell me your intentions clearly." Asia didn't say anything but nodded in agreement.

Slowly but surely, Aika reformed her school uniform before she was fully clothed by it.

"By the way, yea, that man, I admit he has the array of emotion that I was attracted." Aika said nonchalantly then she indeed drooled upon thinking what would happen if they happened to meet each other. "Does his screams too loud, too sharp or a combination of both? If I plucked his organs, does it grow back?—Oh, oh, his manhood is richly filled with nerves, what if I skin it alive and slashed his glans? Does his regenerations eternal or have limitations? If I cut it can he still feel the pain?" Now Aika was keenly interested about Raiser as she blatantly daydreamed before her, has a plethora of nasty questions and she was wet upon thinking about torture somehow.

"Calm down, Aika-san. I know you will have your fill later so listen carefully."

"You know I'm all ears, Asia-chan." Aika grinned with sudden interest.

"Nocturne. The Eternal Nightmare." Asia said nonchalantly, its name rolled of her tongue.

A beat from a background.

Evelynn scowled. "Found him recently. He's somewhere in the dream land, sucking off Great Red while it was sleeping like sucking on his—"

"Wonderful language and thank you for the information." Aika just smiled.

"Well what do you need him for?"

"I needed him for this my little games."

"Oh, I see."

"and you will join me searching for him in that dreamland."

"...sure why not?"

...

Grayfia observed the gate of Kuoh Academy, looking at the students that were pouring out of the campus. An hour and nothing left.

Rias' peerage has already left the campus already as they will prepare to train tomorrow. She was searching for someone and it seemed that someone was still inside the campus yet and here she was, waiting for her to appear.

Of all things, she can't even detect her—

"What is it, Grayfia-san? Do you need anything? I know you are searching for me in necessity." A familiar voice echoed behind her. Grayfia turned around a realized that it was Asia, whom she was looking for.

"Good afternoon, Argento-san."

"Good afternoon to you too, Grayfia-san... please just call me Asia."

"I need to talk with you in private." Grayfia said in instant.

"Of course, let us go a cafe that I knew." Asia agreed.

The cafe that Asia was referring was somewhat near the campus and both of them entered while the bell chirped. They were alone in this particular cafe and it wasn't surprising for Grayfia when she suddenly felt that the sound outside seemed to muffled. Asia erected a simple barrier in instant; one that made Grayfia looked for a double take before she felt assured. At the moment, no one but the two of them are inside the cafe.

"Please rest assured, Grayfia-san, the privacy you're looking for is now in effect... I knew that you needed something from me." Asia squinted her eyes at her. She sat on a chair and beckoned Grayfia to sit on the opposite side.

"First of all, let me rephrase on what I can describe about you... Asia Argento, upon my first observation I deduced that you are a serious threat immediately upon I set my eyes upon you. I know you are hiding something more than you show and the Asia Argento of the past pales in comparison with present Asia her in front of me. Therefore, I conclude that you are different entity apart from the excommunicated nun."

"Thank you, please go on."

"If I am right then you have the equivalent potential at the same level as high as High Class Devil or if you go all out then it might be equivalent to an Ultimate Class Devil or a Dragon Class."

"Close but not that close."

"Extermination is my first answer but seeing Milady has a sliver of trust on you, I doubted for a while. I checked again and I realized that you are friendlier to Rias' pawn than the rest of her peerage. What's more shocking is how you offer yourself against Raiser and putting your faith and trust to Rias herself; all of that are genuine at least, how it looked."

"What's the verdict, then Grayfia-san."

"It is not the verdict that I desired, it is something else."

Asia raised her eyebrows thinking for a while, then as if an idea just presented to her.

"You're asking me to help them?"

Grayfia nodded nonchalantly.

"Does Rias know this?"

Grayfia swayed her head nonchalantly.

"Well let me guess again ... pride."

Grayfia hesitated for a moment then she nodded in agreement. "Even if they trained rigorously for straight ten days, Rias' forces is not sufficient enough to fully defeat Raiser, even if they managed to remove his pieces, Raiser is still too powerful for Rias, let alone her peerage."

"I see but you should know that I cannot join them fight for Raiser."

"I know but I expect that you have something in your sleeve that will help Rias increase their chance of success. After all you offered yourself in compensation. Asia-chan is this one of your motives?"

"Yes, but not fully, Grayfia-san. Of course, I wouldn't let Mr. Raiser touch me as what Issei told me to."

"Then if I may be curious, how can you help them?"

"You'll see, Grayfia-san, I used something called 'tough love' to make them stronger." Then Asia just grinned meticulously. "You know, even with your cold nature, I knew in instant that you hated the engagement between them more than what Rias felt. You love your sister-in-law as much as you love your husband."

Grayfia was somewhat suspicious of Asia. "Your knowledge was astounding as well as your undefined strength. No wonder Raiser-sama was attracted by you."

"No worries, but I felt relieved that you acknowledge my method of helping them, and therefore I am much more motivated, seeing I have an insurance in doing this. Thank you, Grayfia-san."

"No worries, seeing that you have already planned this in advance. If somehow you managed to survive this dilemma and Rias' peerage won, I am willing to repay your debts."

Asia just swayed her head as she refused. "Don't Grayfia-san. I do not accept anything that I do not require. It is but an unwritten rule for me."

Grayfia was troubled for a moment and Asia knew that this woman will relentlessly offer her of something gratuitous.

"Yare yare. You will not stop, won't you? Then I only wanted something small."

"I'm listening. No matter how absurd it is then I am willing to repay using it."

Asia cleared her throat and then she sighed. "A tuft of your hair. That's it."

Grayfia caressed her white air and feel it as well as observed it for a moment, and then she produced a scissors out of nowhere.

"Very well then, if this is how will Rias be set free, I'm willing to do it."

"Grayfia-san, not today, not now... do it after the Rating Game, if Rias managed to win." Asia suggested.

Grayfia was quiet for a moment then nodded. The pair of scissor was immediately discarded. "Then it is a deal."

"A wonderful deal, indeed. That is the conclusion."

Wordlessly, Grayfia stood up, bowed down before her and then left the cafe premises, chirping the bell once more. Asia disappeared from her own spot, as she took a dive into the abyss, the only thing that was left of her was the dark sigil that was written in water before it evaporated.


	9. Chapitre 8: Through the Looking Glass

Ha. Never thought I was too fast...

**Rhaast the Darkin Scythe: **You will know...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any League of Legends' characters, lores, quotes, etc. and I do not own Highschool DXD's characters either.

εїз εїзƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз εїз

"If you found your favorite character in the another universe, blame **Zel-wretch!**"

εїз εїзξЖƷεїз εїз

* * *

**Chapter 8: Through the Looking Glass**

_Alternative Chapitre: The Four Horseman (False)_

Asia dipped her fingers down a water that was suspiciously enchanted then she whirled and mixed as she observed her reflection being diffused. All around her are eternally pitched black surrounding. She was currently in the belly of the abyss, waiting for someone.

Waiting for someone can be awfully mediocre and here she was, playing with the water she truly loved for it is the only thing she trusted to listen and hear. A soft snort around somewhere made her ceased playing and tried to look around.

Man, it is too dark for a regular human to look and feel. Then a loud rambling.

"ABOMINATION!" A shriek then followed by a stream of concentrated fire.

Asia reached out, touched and singed by the fire and feel the pain. Her arms were partially scorched not a problem for a healing Sacred Gear. The stream finally stopped and the interloper revealed himself, with a raging attitude.

Asia smiled wickedly, she did expect him to appear after all.

Ddraig was in front of him, snorting, inhaling and exhaling a fiery flames and he was very angry, only that he's too cute to be considered all out angry. You see, Asia delivered her promise to Ddraig; that is giving him a body but not the way he thought. Asia was aware of the loop and did not hesitate to exploit it.

"Ddraig-chan." Asia teased, despite the pain, as she curtseyed in front of him. Later, she healed it instinctively.

"You abomination! Look what you made!" Ddraig argued, even with a serious content, his voice did not deliver the fear that he usually familiar. Instead, it was a voice of a cute little boy. Ddraig's new body was that of cute flying dragon.

"Oh, I did what you wanted. What's the problem?"

"You turned me into a baby!"

Then Asia smirked. "Everything has a purpose; even your body regression to that of an infant. I wanted you to experience growth one more time as outright giving you an adult body does not fare either."

"Why?!"

"Control." Asia poked the small dragon's cheek to point out, in turn, the raging youth bit her annoying finger off, not that Asia cared. A string of membrane retained attached until Ddraig twisted and pulled it off, blood and small matters speckled both Asia and Ddraig's face. Icky. "Ddraig-chan has a very short temper you know and your powers are very destructive, unfitting for a class."

Ddraig just continued to chew on; transforming the flesh and meat inside his mouthinto a pure unadulterated mana Asia can produced. Asia just produced a cloth of white then proceed to wipe her face and not sparing Ddraig; she pulled him to her and wiped his face too; Unless Ddraig wanted to bring apocalypse; he can't do anything to oppose Asia with his new flimsy body.

Asia then covered her missing finger with the stained cloth; coloring it deep red and stopping the wound from profuse bleeding.

"...Even the mighty Ddraig couldn't help but act like a child despite how many million years have passed."

"What do you think you are? My mother?!"

"How you see it yourself then I would gladly then. Tell me, do remember your mother in your youth age?"

Ddraig just scowled and threw 'tsk' instead. "I'll bite you."

"Go on. But first I must see how you are comfortable with shapeshifting; that's one gift I give you though."

"What? The one that your friend Shyvana can do?"

Asia nodded. "Yes, although I would say just a client; I still remember how many times I clashed with her. This is where I've gotten the template in creating your draconic body."

Ddraig raised his eyebrows. "Shyvana?" The name rolled in his tongue. "Is she a dragon?"

"More of like a half-fledging; she was born from the egg tainted by a human sorcerer; as a result she can shift between a dragon and human form."

Asia then giggled, as she read his thoughts quickly. "I see. When you are still inside that gear; you are so patient and humble but when freedom comes so does the true colors bursting out."

"You're not the one to judge me. I will do what I want to! This body, although reclusive gave me something else different unlike when I was trapped in that Sacred Gear."

"Oh. Then please shift just like I've suggested."

Ddraig obeyed and then a column of fire covered his whole body, temporarily lighting the whole place, although the abyss is still unreachable. After a few more seconds, the flames receded, reduced into specks of firebolts. What appeared in front of Asia was a human, at least.

Ddraig's human form was still a child too; his hair was golden blonde and he has a fair complexion. Tidbits of reptilian features, like scales, can be spotted with an eagle eye vision. Ddraig's eye was colored green and was slit like a typical dragon. Over all, the child Ddraig gives off an impression of a bold, haughty, hot-blooded boy, starting with his everlasting scowl. Asia admitted that even though he's still a child, he can see some features similar to her Issei. It was not to be blamed either; Issei was Ddraig's latest host before he was removed and Asia somehow designed the human body who is also a close friend of Issei.

Ddraig pouted like a real child. Asia folded her arms as she observed Ddraig for a while, humming occasionally. Her eyes danced and weaved as she carefully studied his human body and it seemed for Ddraig that they have wasted too much time to the point he was annoyed already.

"Hey!" Ddraig shouted, speckles of red adorned his cheeks and he pouted harder. Asia reacted.

"Conclusion: you're cute." Asia giggled then proceed to pinch his cheeks. Ddraig was surprise that he eventually bit her hand out of reflex. What's more, he bit harder that he managed to nab a chunk from her. Asia was not impressed but she expertly did not linger on it. She used her Sacred Gear and suddenly all of her wounds are now gone.

"Who told you to touch my sensitive skin, huh, Abomination?" Ddraig said as he bared his teeth and fangs, still stained with blood from recent eating.

"I see. You need to work on your swear words if you want to look 'mature'." Asia dittoed. "Also, you need to work on your nudity; not everyone will be impressed by your naked body." Asia remarked as she scanned his body up to his head down to his crouch. Ddraig followed her sight.

"You've got some problem, Abomination? Does my 'snake' impress you huh?" Ddraig teased as he made some provocative swings, making his 'snake like organ' dance in the rhythm too. Ddraig just smirked as he boldly showed off his youthful body. However, Asia was not impressed but it did make her a good laugh out of her.

"Off course. I love everything, even your 'snake' that you proudly proclaimed. I am not judgemental you see and all things are equal in my sight." Asia said, undeterred by Ddraig's snake that it made him stop and pout again.

"...besides you've just said that your skin is sensitive, am I right? Then why not conjure some of your draconic scales and make it look like a piece of clothing instead?" Asia suggested.

Ddraig think harder and harder until he gave up. "It's your fault, you know. Giving me a child body made my brain turn to child too."

Asia just continued to squint at him. "Don't blame your shortcomings to me. Own your mistakes. Pride can make the strong one fall."

However, Ddraig just snorted. He looked around the abyss and remarked.

"Might be good if I can go out here occasionally... Hey Abomination, when can I go out eventually?"

Asia stared at him for a long time, until Ddraig became uncomfortable under her gaze, then she spoke again. She swayed her head in disappointment. "Pretending to be a fool, will not make you wise any longer."

"Wha-what did you said, Abomination?!" Ddraig said, mouth sputtering with flames once more.

Asia looked around the darkness. "As easy as I can enter this void, so can I exit it at will." Then she looked toward Ddraig with suspicions. "I did not remember any restrictions I've given to you. You can go out and in as you wish."

"Hmmph. There's no exit here—"

Asia just pointed down the river; the only thing that is present out of the abyss. It's ends disappear upon the undisclosed horizon. Fish occasionally surface, curious of the darkness that surrounded them. In fact, the river is the only thing that provides the light within this howling darkness.

"That's where my dinner came from. Don't tell me its also a passageway."

"Does your thick-headedness goes thicker?" Asia sneered and it made Ddraig scowl harder. Then Asia's eyes glistened, as if she just acquired something essential. "...or something else is preventing you to reveal yourself in the outside world?"

Ddraig's face flushed with redness. "What a daring accusation!" His reptilian eyes widened in fury. "It's—it's just that the abyss is nice that I sometimes forget that there is a genuine exit." Ddraig looked down the river, observing and sneering his own reflection then he looked further and realized that he could see the bottom of said river filled with corals and colorful stones.

"Dammit.!" He mumbled.

"Oh, there's no need to be uncomfortable... if you want to talk about it, you can just call me."

For the first time, Ddraig calmed a little bit, for he was curious this time. "Then Abomination... can you tell me what you really are? If I'm not wrong, then that Aika-girl is also the same as you. I have the hint that you might be the same as those Devils but you and that girl are something else entirely."

Asia then sighed. "Yes, indeed, you are right, Ddraig. Tell me, do you wish to impart this knowledge from me?"

"I suppose yes."

"Consider it done. However i would only give something that you can only understand, nothing else matters, am I right?" Nevertheless. Even telling him the tales of Runeterra isn't sufficient enough; what's more the Devils of the other world? She wondered if she can twist the truth and spout some half-spiced lies to him.

"If you say so."

Then Asia gathered her breath. "From what information that I have gathered, were supposed to be nameless, bodiless but magically potent entity that roamed the Earth, other than that I do not know. We predate as far as the Garden of Eden still stood."

"You're ageless, isn't it then?"

"Comparatively but not completely immortal, we could not interact with the physical realm directly, what we can only do is watch, hear and taste, but things go awry when the war erupted..."

Ddraig widened his eyes. "The war between the Angels, Devils and Fallens..."

"Yes, you could say that it is... where God and Satan were both killed... but the consequences were still too great... this is where we the cataclysm occurred; their destructive magic changed us rapidly. We get to taste agony, despair, greed, and various emotions for the first time, hence we became emotion eater."

"So you knew about it huh?"

"We became rampant and the war itself was our feast. We discovered that we can kill to our heart's desire and make it look like an outcome of war. You don't know how many devils, angels and fallens we have destroyed to satiate our desire. We became too powerful."

"Now you're just belittling yourself, aren't you?"

"It doesn't matter if you listened to me or not, believe me or not. As long as you are satisfied to my story and understood it. That's it."

"Wait, you're lying after all?"

Asia just grinned. "Who knows, you just asked where we came from."

Ddraig just gritted his teeth in usual anger.

"Fine. Then don't tell me."

"Oh. Does the mighty Ddraig sulked because I didn't tell him what we really are? Just to tell you: a woman doesn't tell her secrets so easily."

"I'll bite you." Ddraig fumed continuously as he retorted back.

Asia just chuckled, despite the warning. "Ddraig you're both fun and no fun but it seemed that I've already finished what I was supposed to do here and that is to check on you."

"What? Even if I'm prideful down to the core, we dragons hold your words down to our heart."

"Then I am quite assured."

"Yah... if I knew that you are a human to begin with then I will not hesitate to eat you. Humans after all cannot fathom me."

"That is when you are still free from the shackles of doom."

"pfft."

"Then I'll be on my way, please take care and hold on to your words."

Asia then proceeded to melt into the darkness and disappear, leaving Ddraig on his own. Ddraig, while still in his nude human form, approached the river once more and dipped his legs down, feeling the cold and wetness. That is until he was sure Asia was completely not here; her forbidden knowledge were astounding and he believed that she has eyes and ears anywhere she wanted too.

"Hmm. Not bad for being a human." Ddraig said. He admitted that he was quite curious and a wee overjoyed upon acquiring a human body, at least. He can experiment and experience new sensation likecompelling whether he will take a dive or not.

"Well. Whatever."

Then a small splash resounded against the abyss.

...

Asia and Aika has arrived in the 'dreamland' in whim. Why bother travelling if they can teleport as much as they want. Yes, they have arrived in a place that was twisted according to the imaginations of the million populace. The place was ever changing and ever shifting per minute, and a human will fall to madness once they will set their eyes on this realm.

Their footstep were innately unstable and it weave, wave and bump whenever given the moment. Even the air they breathe were proven invalid for a human to breathe.

Another danger is that Great Red could be spending his time here right now here in the 'dreamland' and possibly Great Red could instantly pinpoint the intruder in an instant. Too bad, Asia already deduced he wasn't here after all. What's more, Asia was dressed in a formal attire along with Aika.

Asia and Aika walked and observed their surrounding with great scrutiny and even beyond that. Nocturne should already knew that they have arrived.

Then suddenly Asia felt, then followed by Aika, whose hair on her nape stood. Immediately a distorted voice came out ofnowhere. Asia and Aika looked around and saw nothing.

"**WhO** gOeS **Th**ErE!?"

Asia smirked. "Ah, brethren Nocturne it is nice to ... sense you."

"It pains to tell you this too but I am glad to meet you again once more." Aika said as she showed her purest smile.

"Ag**On**Y and** Ex**CeSs?! W**hA**t a L**oVe**Ly rEuN**iOn**. AfTeR **AlL** oF Th**EsE Y**eArs."

"If I still have my hat then I would tipped it to greet you. Hmm, the restraints did not exist here, I bet?"

"W**hY** YeS **oF** CoUrS**e,** tHo**Se** DaSt**Ar**DiNglY SH**aCkL**eS ArE **GoNe** aNd I a**M F**rEe."

Back to the Runeterra, Nocturne wasn't connected to physical realm to begin with but unlike the Demon of Excess and the Demon of Agony, Nocturne feeds on the nightmare literally and he became the amalgations of human horrors until one day a powerful being defeated him and anchored him to the reality, thus the beginning of his hatred and agony. That is the story of Nocturne, the eternal nightmare. It is a terrifying thing to note that Nocturne's temperament drastically changes the moment he was caged and when he is set free; from malevolent, anguish entity into a carefree, easy-going living consciousness. It is interesting note that his 'mission' stemmed from his chains that corrupted his mind.

Asia realized that Nocturne was the first case of a demon without a host prior to their transfer to this world. No matter how his circumstances was unique, Asia believed that it stemmed from his utter belief that bounding to a host is as savage as being restraint with chains.

Thrice isn't a coincidence when three demons originating from Runeterra ended up here in this world as what she confirmed. Asia knew that someone was behind of all of these stuff and she will make sure that whoever it was; she will make him/her regret foolish move. Tell tales and rumors tickled her ears; saying that somewhere, Shaco and Fiddlesticks are still at large and she hoped they still have the dignity to hide themselves from those annoying insects.

"Th**Is Is NoT** a MeRe** CoInCi**deNce thAt you **TwO** EndE**d Up He**Re. I Kn**Ow Yo**U W**aNtEd** SoMeThInG From** Me**, D**eMo**n O**f Ex**CeSs." Nocturne told her and if he were visible then he would be staring at her directly.

"Please, call me Asia, brethren Nocturne."

"VeR**y W**eLl."

"As for the reason, well a small favor."

"I Se**E. Is ThIs** CoNneCted to Tha**T bOy** you AfF**LiCteD** WiTh?"

"Ah, knowledgeable and observant. As expected of someone who was living in the dream. As for the boy, its because he will be competing in a botched Rated Game and I do not want the boy to be sad."

They, the Demons of Runeterra, treated each other equally and saw themselves together as siblings. This is why it was easy for Asia to urge Nocturne to help her in a whim. They might have been in a slight argument when they are back to the Runeterra, as various strong magics and laws kept us from being one. Nevertheless, here in this new world, they have never felt so free and no law to bound them anymore. Asia could feel Nocturne the same way, to the point that they sympathize with each other to the greatest degree.

"I dOn**'T sEe W**hY No**t? In** FaCt, I **aM very** WeLl** PlEa**sEd To HeLp You."

"Ah, thank you, brethren."

"I Am E**aGeR** tO sEe **WhAt Yo**U CaN BrIn**G tO Th**Is WorlD."

"You will never be disappointed in me, Brother."

"Ha**h, As YoU** WeRe."

"Nocturne-kun, ever have plans creating a physical body so that we could see you?"

"NeVe**R In** An Et**ErNitY,** Si**St**Er."

"Aika-san, do not bother our brother of creating a body for him. It is suffice that we at least can hear him through our thoughts."

Aika just huffed in annoyance. "Lousy but at least bearable...C'mon Asia-chan, since Nocturne-kun here has now already agreed to join us in this charade, can we go back to our own realm, this place is getting me annoying... I wanted to hunt Stray Devils badly this time!"

"Worry not, Aika-san. Nocturne and I has now already in agreement."

"YoU**r PlA**n wAs **VicIOuS**lY W**oNdE**rFul as **ExpEcTe**d of **a De**cEivEr."

"Thank you for the compliment, Nocturne-kun."

"N**o W**oRrIeS."

"I'm afraid that we must bid goodbye to you, Nocturne... you see I promised Rias-chan to attend to their exercise as I have no involved in their affairs."

"WoNdEr**Ful. ThE**n MaY **We mET** eaC**h Ot**HeR LatEr."

"Thank you, Noctune-kun."

Then with a wave of her hand, Asia and Aika disappeared into the abyss until nothing was left.

It might have been a short meeting but Nocturne was glad that he could meet once again his brethren, no matter how he loathed them back to the old world. Seeing them safe was enough for him to only worry on his own. Now that the Demon of Excess has asked for favor to him, he did not hesitate to agree to his interesting plan. Just like Asia, he also was curious on what will happen if the Demon's plan bloomed into reality.

Surely, cataclysm will occur and he's eager for something wonderful.

...

One day has passed for the training to become stronger. Up in the mountains they trained relentlessly or else their effort will be for naught. Rias and her peerage were training hard for their upcoming Rated Game. They swear they will not accept Raiser to own them like his collections, especially Rias herself. No doubt when Raiser gets what he wants, he will dispose her peerage immediately as a trash and she definitely doesn't like it.

Well back to the ORC, she was somewhat relieved that Asia defended her dignity against Raiser and now its all Rias fault for dragging her to their problems. That's why she wanted for Asia to join them in training; either to observed them, cheer for her friend Issei, train them (Rias was no fool, she could see that Asia was indeed strong for unknown reasons) or a combination of both.

One day has passed and Asia hasn't answered them yet and suddenly she felt dilemma for their upcoming fight. No. She mustn't show her delicate weakness in front of her peerage.

They have the 'intense' fight of their life: Issei trained with Kiba in swordfighting using wooden swords, Akeno teaching Issei to use demonic magic effectively and Koneko using her grappling techniques on Issei. Even though Issei majorly became a pervert throughout his training, he still managed to nabbed some lessons and he incorporated them into his versatile arsenal skills barely. Rias saw this as a progress.

By that afternoon they rested and listened to Rias' strategies for the upcoming Rated Game and this is where Asia made her appearance.

"Asia-chan, thank goodness you came!" Rias greeted her cheerfully.

"Oh, Asia! I thought you've lost along the way." Akeno teased.

Asia just swayed her head and curtseyed in front of them. "Apologies. Buchou, I have an urgent thing that I needed to do prior today."

"Don't worry, Asia-chan. Now that you are here, we have nothing to worry about."

Asia then brought out her bag, which made Koneko perked her ears and as fast as she can disappear in instant, she appeared in front of Asia, expectant of what she had brought. Asia just giggled upon Koneko's quirky, hungry nature and she eventually brought out three boxes of chocolate cake.

"Of course, Koneko-chan, I made them specifically for you."

"Thank you, Asia." Koneko may have been saying it in a deadpan voice but Asia caught a glance of her blushing outwardly.

"Oh boy, do I have one? Asia-chan?" Issei asked shamelessly as he scratched the back of his head and oh my, his back creaked from that intense training but he stood strong in front of Asia.

Asia produced a white towel out of her bag. "Issei-kun, don't worry I have one for you too. Don't you dare stand up or lest you'll suffer from fatigue."

"I-I understand." Issei relaxed in his seat as Asia proceeded to wipe off the sweat on Issei's face much to his dismay. "A-Asia-chan, don't you think this is too embarrassing?"

Asia chuckled."What? Issei-kun you need to be clean before you eat something."

"But you're not my mother!"

"I do bet you make a great wife, Asia-chan." Akeno added as she observed them in delight. Kiba too, although he was silent all the time, he was also enjoying the scene.

"Eh, do I? Would I need to wipe your face too, I insist." Asia remarked.

Akeno sweatdropped as she motioned her hands in refusal. "Ah, thanks but no thanks." Kiba too refused.

Asia just pouted accordingly. "Umu. Too bad but here's a cake for both—"

Koneko immediately reappeared in front of Asia; her mouth was stained with chocolate bits and smears but emotionless as usual. "More." Koneko asked, which made Asia gladly produced another batch of cake box just for Koneko. It just made Asia to have the urge to call Koneko adorable.

However, before Koneko could get the boxes, Asia caught her face and wiped it with a towel. "Now, now, can't we be dirty all the time."

Koneko was reluctant when Asia cleaned her face but she endured it for the sake of those cake boxes.

In the end, Rias, Akeno and Kiba received their fair share of cake, and much to their fondness of anything related to, was delighted upon tasting them and having their fill.

Night was fast coming, and Asia volunteered to cooked meals for them, as she also bought ingredients for their dinner.

"Wait, you carried that much?!" Issei was surprised, as he wasn't aware that Asia toiled much just for them. Asia is now preparing in the kitchen and was accompanied by Issei for support.

"Is there any problem? Issei-kun."

"N-Nothing, it's just you don't need to—"

Asia's eyebrows knitted. "Issei-kun, you don't need to worry about me. I will do anything to make a feast fitted for a king."

Nevertheless, Issei was frowning and Asia didn't fail to notice it. "Asia-chan, you don't need to defend me that time. I think its entirely my fault."

"Hmm. Don't blame yourself Issei-kun, I also acted on my own volition, hurting you or not, Raiser intended to lower your morale through hurting others, it doesn't matter if its you or someone else. So please don't go sulking just because you thought you did something wrong."

"But what if we lose? What if I lose you too to that fried chicken? "

"Ehh, Issei-kun, do you wished to pursue your guilt? All are in the past now. Focusing on obtaining the strength enough to deal with them is what I desired for you to do. I have faith that you can do it."

There was a silence for a moment, then Issei beamed. "Thank you, Asia-chan, I will not fail you from now on!"

Asia felt her heart warmed. "That's the Issei-kun I know...hmm, as a reward I will flash you what was underneath in my dress."

There was a beat and then Issei was knocked down due to shock, face reddened all over. "W—W-W-W-W-hat!? Asia-chan!" He felt his arms and joints weak as he attempted to stand up. Asia loomed over him, face painted with a serious expression, one that what she just said earlier wasn't a joke right now.

"I have known you as a pervert to his heart, Issei-kun. Nevertheless, it did not deter me that I have made a true friend that day. Now listen to this Issei... do you wonder if I wear one or not?" Asia snickered, voice, which was enormously hypnotic, was seductive enough that Issei was now shaking with delight and blood slowly poured down his nostrils. Issei can't talk anymore and can only stare in anticipation, his eyes very wide to accommodate all the details that Issei needed to imprinted into his brain.

As Asia was wearing a simple dress, she held the hem of her dress, slowly pulling it up, revealing her legs, thighs and then almost, her—

*WHAM!*

"Ku—gghhk!"

Koneko managed to struck Issei's head and he was sent sprawling on the wall.

"Pervert!"

Issei didn't heard anything but the last thing he saw was Asia's bare hip before he fell unconscious. Asia was laughing deliriously upon this scene and let her dress fall down.

"I don't think you need to do that, Koneko-chan. Issei-kun deserve to see it too." Asia remarked, face truly showing disappointment, and then resumed the kitchen work and preparing the raw ingredients.

"Pervert still a pervert." Koneko managed to saw Asia's secret treasure prior to exorcising Issei and she wasn't even deterred a little bit. "No panties." She commented before exited the kitchen.

...

By the time dinner comes, Asia delivered her promise and by the Gods, she prepared a feast equivalent to a King's Banquet, but focused more on quality rather than quantity. Rias as well as the rest of her peerage, dived in heartily and felt as if they were heaven—before a unknown pain struck their head much to their dismay. Koneko managed to finished two thirds of the main course and yet miraculously, her stomach showed no sign of changes.

Rias was crying as she felt that Asia was far from perfection and cannot become a Reincarnated Devil not because that she was too powerful but that her exquisite cooking skills was a rank above heaven—a pain just scrambled her brain once more.

Nevertheless, they finished it and has the hearty fill.

...

Rias couldn't sleep and it was now in a middle of a night, so she set off in her wearing a nightgown, carrying a book and glasses, into the gazebo where she could clearly see the moon illuminating the entire place with moonlight.

Yes, she couldn't help it, no matter what they can do, it seemed that Raiser can still beat them and she promptly forget to review the war strategy with Asia, which she felt was essential. Rias wished that they should have a sliver of chance—

"Good evening, Buchou." Asia was now in front of her, curtseying and was waiting for her reaction. Unlike Rias, Asia seemed to be wearing a new set of dress. Did Asia has no plans of sleeping? Meanwhile, her peerage should be sleeping as of this moment.

"Ah, Asia-chan, good evening to you too. I wonder why you are up at this time?"

"I was about to ask the same thing too but I expect it is related to the Rated Game."

Rias just nodded in agreement. Quietness came again, trees becoming noisy with the night winds all around. Asia just observing her sitting by the side of a column. Rias grimaced and said something.

"Asia-chan, just like Issei-kun said earlier, you don't need to involve in our problem. I think I need to apologize to you just for that." Rias was saddened by the thought.

"Yare yare. It seemed that I didn't make it clear. Buchou, you don't need to worry about it too. If Issei-kun was involved and so am I, whether you like it or not." Asia swayed her head in disappointment.

"If you say so, Asia-chan. By the way let me repeat the question, what are you doing here?"

Asia looked around, and then she focused "Admiring the beauty of the night."

"I see." Rias smiled before she focused herself on the book she was busily reading.

"Grayfia-san, asked me to help you with the situation."

Rias dropped her book and stared at her again, eyes widened in realization. "R-really." Then she just chuckled out of self-depreciation. "Guess that I am helpless all along. Grayfia asking for help for me. Pathetic, I am so pathetic all along."

Asia tried to comfort her with her toothy grin. "Now, now, Rias-chan. I don't want you to drop dead in the middle of the war. I too, wanted to help you, regardless if Grayfia-san asked me or not, but not in the way that you may understand."

"What do you mean?"

"No explanation by the way but you will understand once you will see it."

"..." Rias was contemplating whether she will obey Asia or not. "Please, go on."

"Before all of this, I wanted to ask for your permission for what I am going to do at this moment. It might not be life-threatening nor it is dangerous but you will feel conflicted along the way."

"Is it 'training' you hinted."

Asia nodded. "Of course."

There was silence after Asia answered her question. Rias was thinking deeply, what is the thing that would make her most conflicted? Did Asia mentioned of something risky? Would I agree or not?

Rias gulped. "Then I agree, for the sake of my peerage."

"Wonderful." Asia commented before she raised her arm, asking Rias to held it as if she was the mother and Asia was a child. Rias , a bit reluctant, reached for her hand, and it felt cold as she held on and she exited the gazebo along with Asia. They walked away from the mansion and into the forest nearby, it was so dark but Rias relented along with as Asia led the way.

Rias didn't know where they will go but for some degree, she trusted Asia.

"Rias-chan, did you know about tough love?"

The sudden change of Asia's demeanor made her blood ran cold, especially when Asia didn't call her Buchou anymore. "Why yes of course." Rias clutched harder on the book she was holding while still wearing her glasses. Her heart beat rapidly, as she anticipated what Asia was about to do as she pulled her deeper into the forest. She was also barefooted by the way as she intended to stay in the gazebo but things seemed to turn weird so she forgot her slippers.

Rias looked around as scary trees seemed to be absorbed by the darkness as they trekked deeper into the forest. Rias' feet might be dirtier by now but the trail was smooth and devoid of rocks and stone that may possibly hurt her. She knew this is not the trail they walked the last day and she feared everything around her as darkness seemed to swallow them.

She didn't realized it was a minute by now and Asia hasn't spoken anything until now.

"Rias-chan, you do realize even if you train relentlessly straight day by day without resting, you will succeed nothing."

Rias guiltily agreed. "I was ... quite aware of it." Rias as she lowered her sight and felt embarrassed by now.

Rias and Asia seemed to reached a place where tall grass now graze to their clothing.

"I also know that you treated your peerage like a family, unlike some unmentionables that you probably knew."

"..." RIas just looked down the road they were walking. The sight of mansion was now gone and Rias felt a pang of panic by the way.

"The love of your peerage will not help in your fight."

"But... what should I do?"

"Tough love. That's what I suggested."

"What does it mean?"

Asia didn't answered her question as it seemed that they were nearing to their destination, evident by their slow pace of walking until they eventually found themselves in an unknown place. Rias looked around again and then she realized that it is indeed out of place, as she found herself on the balcony of an unknown building.

She didn't remember a balcony in the middle of the forest.

"Rias, how much do you know about your peerage?" Asia asked with the same toothy grin that made Rias uneasy. Instead of answering, Rias' eyebrows were scrunched in confusion as she tried to look for the answer.

"Never mind. Please looked down." Rias hesitated for a moment, and then slowly she approached the edge of the balcony, looking down onto anything that seemed to be eye catching.

Rias eyes widened. Her entire peerage were down there and all of them seemed to be wearing PE uniform currently but obviously, they were clueless of what was happening right now. Rias felt her heart skipped a beat. All of them seemed to be talking but it was inaudible for Rias.

She looked back again to Asia.

"Asia-chan, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Calm down, Rias-chan. You will about to witness what will happen onwards and as a King, you deserve as seat." Then a stone chair appeared out of nowhere. Rias just glanced toward the chair and then toward her peerage again. She wondered if they can hear her shouting from above.

"Now, now, Rias-chan, I thought you agreed recently. By the way, you can't descend nor hear you down the below for additional information. The show will not start until we settle here."

Rias glared at Asia, who was busily watching her reaction with those unmatched eyes that seemed to be glistening. She knew that something will happen to her peerage down there and even though Asia assured that there is no 'dangerous' nor 'life-threatening' will happen, she felt a bad omen in here. Rias sweat dropped until she concede defeat and retreated to the chair Asia recommended.

"Now that's something we agreed upon." Rias felt uncomfortable as her stomach seemed to churned in nervousness.

Asia looked down, observing the peerage as well. "As a King of your peerage, you deserve to see what will happen to them and I will assure that they are in the safe hands. Observe." Asia pointed the unusual black curtain near the peerage. Rias demanded for Asia to let her and her peerage go but her intense curiousness beat it to her.

Slowly but surely, four individuals came out of the shadow curtain and Rias widened her eyes as she observed the phenomenon, one that made her breathe harder as she identified some of them. Although unnoticeable, her peerage also froze from recognition.

A gentleman with the black wings and a stern face. Baraqiel.

A black nekomata with voluptuous chest wearing a black kimono. Kuroka.

An elderly man garbed in priest robe carrying a holy sword. Valper Galilei.

Finally, a woman Rias personally knew, for she herself killed her into oblivion. A beautiful woman, surely a fallen but currently in disguise of an innocent lady. Yuuma Amano.


	10. Chapitre 9: All is Well that ends Well

Hear ye, hear ye.

**Guest # 3: **I thank for review, thank you.

**Shapunky: **Ho-? If I were you boy, I wouldn't call that name... Whenever you spoke that cursed name(RITO!) curses(nerfs) befall upon the likes of champions like me... I have honestly suffered recently... Mi allies were getting heavier now and then...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any League of Legends' characters, lores, quotes, etc. and I do not own Highschool DXD's characters either.

εїз εїзƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз εїз

"If you found your favorite character in the another universe, blame **Zel-wretch!**"

εїз εїзξЖƷεїз εїз

* * *

**Chapitre 9: All is Well that ends Well**

_(Alternative Chapitre Title: The Secret Garden)_

"O-onni-chan?"

Koneko said with a hoarse voice. She was trembling and her eyes are on verge of crying. Seeing her sister after a long year is enough to make her cry.

"Hoo, Shirone-chan you are already big." Kuroka teased Koneko while using her former name. The black nekomata then sports a vicious smirk. Even though they were genuine sister's, there is so much difference between them; Kuroka has black thematic and voluptuous chest while Koneko has white thematic and … a flat chest as if they were of an opposite spectrum to each other. Nevertheless, Koneko ignored all of the connotations and without hesitating, approached Kuroka and hugged her tightly, loosing her composure.

Koneko's tears stained Kuroka's kimono. Even if they are possibly about to fight each other Koneko doesn't care anymore. She longed for her sister so much, even if her sister is now one of the most dangerous Stray Devil in the underground.

Nevertheless, Kuroka didn't shove her away, instead she returns the embrace. She caressed Koneko's head in affection.

"Shirone-chan, you know that I am not really here; I am just a figment of your illusion, an illusive nightmare." Kuroka remarked as she continued caressing Koneko's head.

Koneko continued her sad sobs amidst Kuroka's words.

"But, onni-chan ... why do I feel your longingness? Why do you comfort me? How did you know my old name? Aren't you real enough for me?"

"Perhaps, everything works in mysterious ways...? Heh, I don't know Shirone-chan." Kuroka replied, showing off her cute fangs.

"Onni-chan, please ... return to me... *sobs* I miss you so much..."

"Shirone-chan, it doesn't work like that. I am not the real one you longed for."

"And yet I can feel your emotions, onni-chan. You're truly lying."

"I am not lying..."

"... then please can we remain like this forever?"

Kuroka bit her lips in reluctance, before she tried to shove Koneko away but instead she reminded her the true purpose on why was she here. The emotions are too strong to push away from her.

"Shirone-chan, I love you so much but we can't be like this forever... c'mon stand up and face me in a battle."

Koneko nodded, seeing that she hastily agreed to Kuroka but not before another minute of embrace was consumed that Koneko managed to release Kuroka from her strong clasp and then walk away reluctantly while facing Kuroka's teasing grin with her puffy, wet eyes.

Koneko wiped her tears away before she eventually became stoic once more.

She raised her arms and assumed a boxing stance.

"That's my girl..." Kuroka remarked sarcastically, before she prepared black orbs to throw at her younger sister.

—x—x—

"Aah, my daughter all grown up!" A commanding voice shook Akeno from her shock as the winged gentleman settled down. His majestic ten black wings swung forth-great winds that almost blinded Akeno before it retreated to his back.

"How dare you!" Akeno barked, with all of her well-maintained personality shatter before her. She no longer cared, as long as she can see her forsaken Father in front of me.

When Baraquiel saw her daughter for the long time, he maintained a dismissive frown but when he heard her words, he felt his heart strickened"Is this how you treat your long lost father?"

"Father?" Akeno squinted at her oathed blood. "How dare you say that...? "Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Akeno pumped uo her shaking first as anger rose from within her.

"... how dare you abandoned us!" Akeno shrieked with all her might as the elegancy that was once known as Akeno Himija of the Kuoh Academy was buried under the ground.

"but... but I can explain, darling—"

"A great surge of lightning arced through the air as it struck through Baraquiels heart and kicked up a large amount of dust that hid himself as well as his current condition. Akeno heaved as she made a mistake of using a high cost magic...

Well everything will be worth if only she could drove away her father.

A burst of wind and the dust fell away, disturbing the flow of electricity and lo, behold, Baraquiel in his majestic form, his wings flourished again once more.

"That would be meaningless, daughter." Baraquiel scrunched his eyebrows in agitation. "It will not be enough to make me disappear." True enough, not a scratch or scorch can be found on his cloth.

Akeno just boiled down in anger and prepared another large amount of purplish electricity at the cost of using another large portion of her mana, making her weak on her knees before she can threw it with all her might, her muscles, voice, poise and all.

...again, it struck Baraquiel head on daring not to defend himself and explosion at a large radius was occured as loose arcs of lightning persist to zap the ground nearby and yet Baraquiel stood, with a smoking body and electricity passing through and fro but all in all he never even flinched a little bit.

"Daughter, why rely on one bland ability? Surely you need to flour—"

"NEVER!"

Akeno released a stream of lighting again to her beloved father, who only stood still, ignorant of all the lightning crawling on his skin.

Why not? His name itself stated that he is owned the lightning possessed by Akeno and therefore, impervious to its damage. Another fact is that he's a ten-winged angel and this kind of lightning can only be shrugged off.

"*sigh* daughter you never learn, do you?"

"Why would I use the ability of the one who abandoned his family?!"

Even if the words struck through his heart, Baraquiel stood relentlessly and stood might as usual. He might be wrong but that doesn't mean her daughter was right either. He truly loved his family the most and he never forgive himself for letting them go.

He will never tell his daughter of the insidious burden he has carried for the eternity for what he have done.

"..."

Very well. In order to make her daughter stronger without his presence, then a push must come to a shove. Her daughter, her only daughter will never learn from this meaningless grudge.

"I'm so sorry..." In a blink of an eye, Baraquiel was upon in front of her daughter, terrifying her in the process and stopping the current. "Please forgive for what I will do..." He whispered to himself as he maintained a longing gaze.

Immediately, he chokehold Akeno and raised her up.

—x—x—

*Clang* *Shlick!*

Sparks flew as swords were repeatedly clashed. Dirts disturbed.

Kiba was already sporting several gashes and superficial wounds, from up to his face down to his legs.

Kiba repeatedly slash—no, more like smash the nameless sword he carelessly conjured in his berserker like state. His eyes are red like those of the madden bull. His target, the things that made him very hate down to the core; the damned Galilei, the overseer of the damned Holy Sword Project, which the wicked priest was currently wielding as if there's no restrictions.

How the hell did he—no, Kiba could no longer be reasoned with and any logic that was thrown to him was now entirely useless. He once again smashed his sword against the holy one that the damned priest currently wield and it only served to push the wikced one a step away.

"Step up your game, boy!" Taunted Valper as he gritted his teeth in delight as he tried to push Kiba with what ounce of strength he could do. Nevertheless, Kiba removed his weight and swung at the other sides.

*Clash*

Valper managed to block him in the other side too.

Valper frowned, sneering and eyes filled contempt as he felt he has the right to judge him. "Is this the boy whom I remembered that day?" Kiba was further agitated and his sword was trembling. "You're worthless for someone who survived that—pigsty, yes, a pigsty! A place where the swords couldn't even react to them... what a waste!"

Valper, with his bloody eye too, observed Kiba's obvious reaction critically. Kiba immediately slid the blade down, violent sparks jumped away to both to their skins and scorching them both. Kiba managed to nick the priest shoulder before the sword was buried the ground from intense force. Valper jumped away hesitantly but the wide grin was still plastered on his face.

"You will pay for YOUR SINS!" Kiba howled, while salivating from fury, as if he was now an animal.

"Oh ho ho, even the special snowflakes is even more useless... you can't even hold a sword properly, you fly!"

*RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH* Kiba roared as he pushed his body to the limit, even much farther than what his demon body could do. He doesn't know how the priest guy managed to power up for no reason but he no longer cared.

Questionable or not? His swords can only answer his quest for vengeance.

Kiba once again lashed out, aiming to main his opponent as brutal as possible, much to his likeness. He didn't bothered evading the priest's attacks; he wanted to suffer him as soon as possible.

He gritted his teeth in pure rage.

Valper once again initiated the attack, slashing down as he aimed to cut Kiba into two. His shit eating grin was so disgusting to look at. Kiba barely avoided that attack, as it nicked his chest, bleeding and tearing his uniform. It was a shame for a swordsman like Kiba that it was an obvious attack and yet it managed to touch him. He supposed to block his swings but it seemed that gravity helped Valper buried his nameless sword down to the ground using that damned holy sword.

"You're defenseless, fool!"

"*tsk*!"

Valper raised his holy sword once more and attempted to behead KIba for real. Kiba meanwhile kept his cool as he let his hand at his abdomen area and conjured another blade within his -formed,Kiba immediately thrust it to Valper as he was closer than he could ever imagine to his stomach.

A loud horrifying sound howled in the midnight air and Valper released his holy blade prematurely, throwing it away far from them.

*urgk* Valper vomited blood in volume before he dropped down, staining Kiba with his own blood. He weakly grasped Kiba's clothes as he observed him with his already dead eyes. Kiba just glared at him, feeling satisfied that he managed to kill the priest.

"You still know nothing, you piece of—" Valper managed to sputter his last swear, scorn-filled words, which was fortunately was cut off beforehe vomited another batch of blood and finally, his heart stopped beating.

Valper was dead down to his feet...

And yet he wasn't satisfied by this scenario. Almost the entirety of his uniform reeked with blood but he ignored it as he eyed the holy blade away from him.

Why? Why is it so weak? Kiba attempted to question himself but not before he approached the fallen blade slowly, his nameless blade dirtied with blood he raised it up. He felt fatigue catching up to him. He must fulfill his mission first.

He intented to destroy this cursed weapon.

Moreover, before he could do it, another individual walked out of the curtain and since the blade 'coincidentally' was thrown away close to the curtain; the said individual picked it up and swing it, testing its strength. Kiba paused for a moment.

Kiba was apprehensive and anger once again gnawed his heart. Someone has the guts to picked up the weapon as if it 'chose' someone. Kiba looked at individual straight to his sight and was shocked by what he saw.

He dropped his weapon, causing it to disappear. He kneeled in disbelief as tears ran on his cheeks. It confused him so much that he didn't know what to do.

Kiba couldn't form any words out of his throat; he was simply speechless.

"Hey there bro!" The individual greeted him, still unaware of the anger that Kiba released earlier. Even if he knew it, the stranger seemed to know Kiba better than the rest of his peerage.

After all, he was also together with Kiba when they were young back to the Holy Sword Project.

"Speechless eh? Anyways, long time no see, Isaiah..."

—x—x—

"Y-yuuma-chan?" Issei's breath draw sharp. His arms shivering so badly.

"Issei-kun, how are you?" Yuuma tilted her head as she said it. Even giving him a gentle smile. Issei had mixed feelings.

"Y-you are not Yuuma-chan! The one I knew was dead!" Issei declared.

Yuuma just frowned. "Unfortunately you're correct, Issei-kun. I am not the one whom you have dated with ... and the one who stabbed you with that spear."

"I knew it! Stop pretending as Yuuma, Raynare!" Issei exclaimed as he held his head much to his confusion. Hysteria 'nough said.

That moment silenced Yuuma and Issei felt nervous about this scene, as it was quite nostalgic. It might have happened several weeks ago but the memory was still fresh as if it's just happened recently.

...but his thoughts betrayed Issei when Yuuma just smiled weakly. "Ah, I don't deny it, Issei-kun. I am just one of the disguise Raynare used to lure you into your death."

"Then bring it on, dammit! Stop pretending as Yuuma-chan, you harlot! I-I'm stronger now and I can defeat you at this moment."

Yuuma wasn't reactive from Issei's vicious comments and just laughed it out. "Yes, Issei-kun, you have indeed became strong before my eyes ..." Yuuma squinted. "... but that fear still lives on to your heart, isn't it?"

"..." Issei was troubled. His tightly curled fist was shaking.

Suddenly, he found Yuuma caressing his cheeks; he could still feel the soft sensation. "Even if I aplogized to you many times or if Raynare herself will replace my stead, that fear wouldn't let go." Yuuma looked into both Issei's conflicted eyes.

He was still wondering why Raynare still maintained the disguise even though he was fully aware that Yuuma was just fake and why her words were hitting right into his right now. What's worse is he can't even raise a fist at her. Even he couldn't bring out his sacred gear easily this time.

It's no good if he is vulnerable again this time. That scenery wouldn't happen again!

"Even though you have first fold witnessed Raynare's oblivion, that fear couldn't let go, isn't it? Why?"

"I'm... I'm afraid to commit into a serious relationship again." Did he just seriously sputtered those words?

"Umu. You know well yourself, Issei-kun. You are not the naive one I have known when we first met. You still retain your perverseness—no I am not even disgusted by it— you didn't take any woman seriously."

"..."

"You just limit yourself to a crush—and nothing more."

"Stop it."

"Gremory-san has taken a liking, you know?"

"S-stop it."

"Issei-kun, why won't you ever became serious?"

"It hurts! It hurts! Okay?" Issei exclaimed once more. "I wanted to, Yuuma-chan, but it just so painful!"

"Hush, hush." Yuuma immediately held Issei's head and clamped her to her chest while humming softly. Even though Issei should have felt heaven, the pain weighted more. "I'm so sorry, Issei-kun. I never thought you are greatly affected by me alone. Poor naive Issei-kun."

"I—"

"You know it will never it hurts to remain like this for a while."

Issei contemplated to silenced himself and embrace as she suggested but there are things worth questioning. "Y-Yuuma-chan, why are you here?"

"... I don't know, Issei-kun, but I know you know better."

"Why didn't you turned into Raynare? Why I am talking to one of her disguise right now?"

"Even at this moment, I have impacted your life greatly than what Raynare did to you but you know better."

Even if Issei has hundred of questions swarming in his mind, he decided not to question anymore and instead quiet dominated once more. Even with a pertinent knowledge that the Yuuma in front of him was not real, why couldn't he deny her again?

"..."

"Issei-kun, even though I am not real... even though the Raynare killed you, even if you won't forgive me anymore, let me just say something... I'm so sorry."

"..."

"I'm so sorry for what Raynare has done to you."

"..."

"I'm so sorry that I'm just an illusion."

"..."

"I'm so sorry that I am not real."

"S-stop—"

"It must be done, Issei-kun." Yuuma pushed him gently and looked straight to his eyes. "You might have imagined me as the perfect girl, Issei-kun but you know better... there are still others, even though they are not perfect. Perfection cannot be attain anymore, Issei-kun."

Issei widened his eyes as a single tear flow out. Yuuma just smiled warmly. Dammit, why he could accept her easily again. Why is he believing every word Yuuma-chan said?

"Issei-kun, I am a perfect girl but a perfect girl cannot exist, okay."

"No. Stop it."

"It might be too hard but I believe you can move on from this fantasy and time to face the reality." Yuuma clasped his hand and Issei was surprised that the sacred gear has been activated. "Even if this won't work, this should start at this moment."

"No..."

"Issei-kun, I believe that you wanted to grow stronger for the sake of your King. If this won't happen everything would be meaningless."

"No... However, you are already here, right? W-we can work this, fix it you know! We can still save our relationship for real...! You've said it that damn bitch is dead, right? But you're here Yuuma-chan! I can touch you, I can see you! You're a real person! That harlot and you are very different and different individual, right? What proof can you ask for? "

Yuuma just smiled weakly as he observed Issei's delusions. " Issei..."

"I-I promise that I will treat you better fromnow on!"

"...you need to move on."

"What!?"

Yuuma just smiled again. "Don't you think you need to set me free?"

"I-I..." It was just too much for Issei. Why can't he talk straight right now? What's worse is that he's even avoiding eye contact with her. She made it clear that its not Issei is not guilty of his own feelings but why did it hurt so much?

Eventually, Yuuma placed the Issei's gauntlet arm and placed it on her chest. Issei could feel her slow heartbeat. He knew it! She's real! Yuuma is real! The first girl who dared to dated with him, whom he confessed his feelings.

...but Yuuma seemed to be right. He just realized it but making her leave...

"Issei, don't you think you are being selfish? Why do you still keep your feelings to me who is long gone?" Then she tilted her head up and stared at someone. Issei followed suit and looked at the area where Yuuma was currenlty looking.

Rias was there with a concerned look and Asia-chan. Then Yuuma and Issei resumed looking to each other.

"Someone loved you more than what I did. Why bother me at all?"

"But Yuuma-chan, I ... love you too."

"Such naiveness, Issei-kun... someday you will realize why an illusion like me did this to you."

Then his sacred gear lightened up with a blue hue. He felt panic.

"... goodbye, Issei-kun." Yuuma then approached Issei and kissed him on his cheeks. The light from his sacred brightened until it swallowed Yuuma. Issei shielded his eyes from the intense brightness.

"Yuuma!"

It's futile to shout any longer.

After a minute or less, the light dissipate. All of what left of Yuuma was wistful of sparks. Issei widened his eyes and felt tears bursting out of his eyes.

He kneeled as he wept on the ground, grasping at the dirt.

—x—x—

"Too weak!" Kuroka exclaimed as she backslapped Koneko's incoming fist. As a a rook, Koneko's strength surpasses 10 full grown elephant or more and yet Kuroka will easily overpower her if she want to.

Another incoming and Kuroka pushed it away. With a smirk, she parried another pair of punch.

They were 'dancing' around for an hour or less with Koneko on an offensive while Kuroka in defensive position, she hasn't yet attack Shirone but she wanted to know how much can she last. Koneko seemed to be on her last breath as she was reeked of sweat and dirt. Her uniform was further soiled from her sweat and she was heaving.

A disturbed dirt and Koneko sent a spiraling kick but Kuroka managed to swerve away. She landed on the ground with such impact she left a crater.

"Shirone-chan, it seemed that there is something missing..."

"W-what is it, onni-chan?"

Immediately, to Koneko's surprise, her clothing was ripped and blood splattered. A deep gash developed on her chest down to her abdomen and it was very, painful. Koneko gasped from shock and pain and she wavered and kneeled down.

"O-onni-chan?!" Koneko yelped, teeth chattering.

"Don't question me, my dear younger sister who is much as dolt!" Kuroka seemed to be angry but immediately softened her expression. "Stand up!" She ordered and Koneko immediately obeyed, albeit reluctantly. It was harder to stand up when your blood, tattered clothes which greatly exposed her blood-soaked bra as well as deep wounds decorated your front and Koneko was very much suffering.

Kuroka was obviously the culprit; her claws were dripping with blood already.

"Koneko-chan, let me remind you once more that the world isn't unfair and what happened to us was just a mere occurence to others. Brothers and sisters, mother and child, seek blood and kill each other. Do you get my point?"

Koneko was just quiet as usual but she listened and it made her feel awful. "But onni-chan—"

"That we were siblings?" Kuroka supplied her answer. "My dear Shirone-chan, I am here to make you stronger not weaker. You are not a stranger to evil but can't tell its underbelly. Shirone-chan, you are very much a toddler to me."

"Onni-chan, I will become stronger!"

"Stronger as what you say?" Kuroka sighed then her finger glowed with black orbs and then she fling it away at Koneko. "Why do mother even gave me sibling if my sibling is not even capable of who she is?"

Koneko tried to evade the attack but hearing those hurtful words made her waver and then the orb struck true to her head and she was thrown several meters away.

She can't forgive herself.

She can't forgive herself for not being able to dodge that measly orb that her sister lazily threw. She then uprooted a large stone nearby and gave Kuroka the big rock by throwing it to her at the speed of the bullet.

With just her pinkie, Kuroka shattered the incoming projectile. "Not bad, Shirone-chan but you are still wasted." Kuroka immediately rushed forward, her garments flailing against the wind. Koneko too did not hesitating to clash Kuroka head on.

...and then out of nowhere, Koneko was thrown away like a ragdoll, deep gash on her cheeks made her feel uneasy and crinkling was too painful.

"You and me knew that it is not enough! Why do you keep relying on the strength of the rook, my dear Shirone? Could it be you want to be pitied, heck not!" Kuroka then threw a handful of dark orbs at Koneko's vulnerable body, kicking up opaque dust everywhere.

For a minute it was a complete silence. Kuroka thought she had won, but she knew better until her guts told her that Koneko was nearby with her panting at exhaustion.

Koneko looked worse than ever before; dird and blood darkened her whole body, and her uniform was entirely burnt and turned to dust, leaving her only in a bra and jogging pants that was on the verge of tearing. She was currently resting for a moment, observing Kuroka with scrutinizing expression.

"Hnn, good. If I were an effective villain then I have already finished you off. " Kuroka smirked.

Despite suffering, Koneko never viewed her older sister in disdain; she's just confused why Kuroka hurt her so much and tried to find a reason why. If she wanted answers, she must win Kuroka's favor, whatever it is but she hinted it through fighting.

Koneko dragged herself, each punch slower as she progress; she was getting tired.

Meanwhile, Kuroka freely scratch her throughout Koneko's frail body.

Kuroka scowled in annoyance. "It's no good, my Shirone-chan, you're still holding back even if you are now humiliated."

"W-why, onni-chan?"

Even though Koneko seemed to be pleading, Kuroka keep her assaults steady. Blood visibly streaked everywhere as Kuroka's claws were dipped with blood.

Koneko knew she was failing.

If things get worse, then she would find herself dead upon the hands of her elder sister and Rias-sama will not be happy.

Kuroka will be guilty once more and her bounty will be tripled, leading her to be hunted in fervor for eternity. Koneko honestly wanted to reconcile with her older sister but if her older sister wanted her to be dead for good, what more can she ask for?

Yes. For all the sake and glory. Koneko was willing to be killed by her own sister rather than being anyone else but the consequence is what made her hesitate to wholeheartedly agree with that foolish plan.

Koneko yearned for her sister's embrace despite her notorious case, and she was aware how it made her sister suffer throughout the years. Killing her would only put a crosshair on Kuroka and it will make her suffer more.

She just realized it now and she decided to win, no matter what it cost.

Kuroka in a moment, find herself swiping against the air before she was made aware of it. Koneko was now in front of her, more ready as usual and with renewed vigor, despite the wounds she accumulated and the way her breathing was labored. Kuroka was now surprised when Koneko was now sporting cat ears and tails that are colored white.

"I-I'm so sorry, onni-chan..."

Kuroka widened her eyes. "Yes, that's it, my sister; embrace your heritage just like me!"

Koneko gasped. "B-but—"

"Lies, truth, half-truths, white lies, it doesn't matter why! All I could say is our powers are too dangerous for them to take account and considering that our entire race was extinct due to that notion, it is no surprising that were indeed powerful."

"..."

"Speechless are you, my dear Shirone-chan? Then I will force you to demonstrate that valuable powerup." With a flick of her fingers, several orbs were created and shot toward Koneko. Koneko, on a whim, evaded the assault but remembering that she was now harnessing Senjutsu, she made use of it to redirected the dark orbs toward Kuroka.

With a certain glee, Kuroka chose to defend herself rather than avoiding it easily. Yes, she was indeed fast for these slow curveballs but she wanted to savor the strike of her younger sister. The orbs impacted her shoulder, arms and legs and bruised them a little bit. With quick thinking, Kuroka knew Koneko will follow it with a vicious melee—

*BlaM* Kuroka was struck true to her guts and it threatened her to vomit. Koneko connected her fist to Kuroka's stomach and what's more, she was getting more agile as she attuned with the nature around her. Recovering mid flight, Kuroka redirected her exit and made way to Koneko, intent on drawing blood on her sister.

Koneko easily eyed her intention and with a boxer pose, she managed to evaded her incoming claws. She follow it up with a brutal hook that connected with Kuroka's beautiful face, marring them in the process.

It was now Kuroka's turn to be the ragdoll and she was thrown several meters away before she ended up on the ground with a rough landing.

No matter how powerful Koneko's sister is, a few true blows can make her down really fast. Kuroka tried to get up from her human-filled crater but she was terribly shaking as she tried to force her weight down awkwardly. Her face was now decorated with a reddish hue and is now on the brink of swelling. Koneko's enhanced fist multiplied the force it delivered.

Seeing her sister downed made Koneko feel uneasy as it seemed that made her blame herself. She was aware that Kuroka was an S-tier Stray Devil who excelled from dodging, mind-altering spells and long-range spells and that this time, she ate away Koneko's flurry of fist intentionally.

Koneko lowered her arms gradually.

"W-why?" Koneko whined, her eyes glistening with tears.

Kuroka looked worst than ever, far from her pristine, priestess-like features with her tattered, dirtied kimono nd shrivelled hair. She was trembling more than ever and felt that sitting on the ground was more easier. She looked up and saw Koneko approaching her willingly.

"Ah, don't you feel good?"

"..."

"Released from the fear you thought was there? If mother saw you like this she would have been a proud of you; even better than me. You should have tapped to that power earlier with pride, not seal it like it was some sort of a curse."

"..."

"C'mon, say anything, I'm not biting this time."

"I-I'm so sorry... I don't understand."

"Please don't say that... I am the one who was wrong here. If only if I am your mother, I could have given you the blessing but instead I'm giving you a cat fight ... eh, I m really undeserving of a cute sister." Kuroka chuckled as her lungs seemed to give way with her hackled cough.

Koneko attempted to ease her but was stopped by Kuroka's commanding arm.

"Onni-chan, let me help you! I could bring you to Asia-chan righ now and heal you!"

"Worry not sis, I am not planning to give up... just let me rest here for a moment."

"..."

*chuckles* you really give me good beating, Shirone-chan... A few hits can really down me."

Kuroka coughed a little more, blood sputtering out of her mouth.

"O-onni-chan?! D-don't die on me!" Koneko couldn't resist any longer and launched herself to Kuroka, who yelped in surprise as Koneko hugged her tighter, not intent on letting her go anymore. She was crying bitterly.

"Eh...? Crybaby Shirone-chan as usual... Didn't I tell you that I'm just an illusion of your ever loved sister? Even if I acted like her, behave like her, or have her memory of you, you should have understand that."

"I-I don't care!"

"Hmm, you can't reasoned with as usual. Your sister is several times more powerful than me so it shouldn't surprise you when I'm really weak at the moment but I throughly believed you have become stronger."

"..." Koneko just hugged her tighter.

"Shirone-chan, if you became stronger then surely, you might catch on to your true sister. You can't avoid my death... I think its time for me to depart."

"Noooo..."

Then Kuroka seemed to be disappearing, flakes of light slowly descended away fromher.

"Yeah, just remember that you don't need to live in fear... be free, Shirone-chan and beat the hell of that fried chicken for me!" Kuroka exclaimed.

After that, Kuroka bursted into the light and Koneko felt no pressure as the space she was currenlty hugging was gone and all of the motes of light were scattered around her.

Koneko was shocked and then continued to cry bitterly, the first emotion she ever felt after sealing away her personality.

Little by little and mere unnoticeable, those sparkles of lights gathered around her, streamed toward her heart, and made her glow for a moment.

Then Koneko punched the ground with all her might as she threw her head up and shrieked in defianced.

"Onni-chan!"

Her actions was comparable to that of lion howling in agony.

—x—x—

Akeno continued to struggle against at the hands of Baraquiel who easily raised her up by continually held her by her throat.

"That's it, my daughter. Struggle and defy me! Do everything you should do... If I am not satisfied then I will crush your neck for your own good!" Baraquiel griited in anger as she observed Akeno suffering at his hand. It might be painful but he endured it for the sake of her daughter.

Then suddenly, from Akeno's back sprouted wings of pure black and her glare was filled with unholiness. With one mere beat, it was enough to release Akeno from her father's strong hold. Even with her neck wringing, Akeno continued to fly away until she was up in the and stared at the man whom she hated for the most.

Her father just only looked up and observed her daughter with an unsuspecting pride. To force her daughter reveal her true nature in the other hand was far too much but if its for her daughter then she willingly risked it.

Not only it was one pair of wings but Baraquiel revelled in glory when it was times three instead, truly she inherited it from the man that called Father.

Baraquiel too revealed her majestic wings in front of her daughter as if to answer her wailing call. Upon the hands of the Priestess of Lightning, she conjured a barbed spear made of light. The spear recognized her owner and just singed her hand, no more no less but Akeno managed to grasped it tightly.

She aimed it at her Father who was waiting for her to threw it straight to his heart upon seeing the ability for the first time. He even raised his arms opened as if he accepted the reality with a slight grin. Tightening her grip further, the spear was coated in her own brand of lightning, the one that should not belong to his father.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHh!" With one damaging ballistic force, the spear wheeze through the air faster than the bullet and before Baraquiel can knew it; the incoming spear was a mere inches at his forehead.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* The ground kicked up large amount of dust and dirt as well active lightning that are trying to gobble up matter around it.

By the actions of her father; she was forced to tapped into the abilities she loathed the most and used it in order to kill him brutally.

A few black feathers floated in the air and it was definitely his.

Then as if it was a fluke, Baraquiel bursted out of the cloud intact. Then he flew in circles before he faced Akeno in midflight. Akeno observed her Father in scrutiny before she realized that he did not escape unwounded. His armor was blackened from deadly force and some parts of it are breaking already, his hair was scorched partially and several scratches all around his body.

"A gift..."

"..."

"Your mother and I gave you wonderful gift and yet you did not embrace it?"

"Don't you dare mention my mother!"

"Hmm, my daughter ... forgiveness might not be enough for me but you only suffered from shortcomings due to withholding your fallen angel's ability but not me! Are you willing to take risk much longer the more you forbid it?"

"Never!" Akeno then created a bunch of holy spears touched by her lightning and shot it again at her father

Each zoomed right to her Father who managed to deflect a bunch of spears, making it dissipate but not without taking a hit; Baraquiel has many spears stuck on his peripheral areas as he prioritized protecting his vital parts. He crashed down the ground along with the spears. Blood slowly pooled underneath.

He looked worse but he managed to erect himself in pain. Trembling, he stood wearily, even managed to harnessed the strength to pull away some of the spears.

Akeno prepared again a spear in her hand.

"Any last words, Father?" Akeno gritted her teeth in fury. Her hands clammy from holding those wicked spears. She descended, approached him and placed the tip of the spear onto his chest. Her wings folded against his back. Baraquiel didn't even stir but after a minute he smiled warmly. This made Akeno troubled to look at his Father straight, especially when it has now hints of treachery.

"I-I can't kill you my daughter..." He draws breathe with every words but sustained his frail smile... "You... you're the most precious gift that was given to us, your parents. If this is the way you wanted then I will gladly gave away my life. Seeing you all grown up is the only fulfiment that I ever needed."

Akeno bit her lips in frustration and is conflicted to push the spear to his heart but Baraquiel gladly led her as he grasped the head of the spear weakly. He could sense the doubt in Akeno's trembling hand so he accepted his own fate and pushed the spear; gorging his heart in the process.

Akeno was shocked, even though she has the intent to kill him at first, she realized that she has mistaken and tried to pull away her spear but it was too late; Baraquiel's body slumped and laid down the floor.

Even though Akeno tried to blame himself, it was obvious that Baraquiel died with smile adorned in his blood-tainted face.

Akeno was horrified and kneeled down beside her father's cold body and caressed it. She was all teary eyes as she observed the consequence. Drops of tears on his body but made small splatter against the pool of his blood.

Afterall, blood is thicker than water.

She tried to hug him but it was too late; his body was gone.

All that was left was dust and his tainted blood.

—x—x—

"What's wrong, Isaiah...?" The boy asked him softly. He has the attitude of being playfull and was a stepford smiler. His blonde hair, similar to Kiba, was ruffled against the wind. He easily swing his blade aginst wind, humming against it.

Overall, it seemed that it was easy for him to wield a holy sword. Kiba might have a deep hatred toward the blade and its wielder but seeing him for a long time made him hesitate greatly.

"H-how...?" Kiba's face was written with shocked.

"Well... it's complicated, bro... I've expected this blade to rejected me once again magic works, no?"

"But I have seen you dead..."

"Oh, I thought... nevermind, anyways, that's why its complicated... sheesh, c'mon bring out your sacred gear!"

Kiba no longer has the will to fight him now and his entire body was trembling. The boy in front of him realized his condition lowered his sword.

"Well, I don't blame you for being shocked... well to tell you the truth I was brought here for some reason."

"What... who is it?" Kiba was baffled.

"Can't tell you but I know you'll figure it out later on." The boy hummed. "Isaiah, you very well knew that you can't fight without your sword. If you bring it out I might tell you something more."

Kiba eventually nodded and created another blade. The boy took it as a signal and with a burst of movement speed, he cut off the space between them. Kiba was barely on defensive; with his will to fight him was vanished he was considerably easy to defeat him but the boy was very well aware of it after his first strike and just tuned it into a sparring session.

"Never thought you have a cool sacred gear, bro!"

"... t-thanks?"

Their sword clashed against each other.

"I tried to act villaineous this time, even tried to say that I am together with Valper in order to motivate but it left a bad taste in my mouth, in order to provoke you but it seemed that it was a big fail, you know that Isaiah-kun?"

"?"

Another clash and sparks flew, edges biting each other.

"Anyways, I'm happy to see you again after that failed holy sword project... it was quite horrible you know?"

"Yes...yes it was..."

"Hey, don't blame yourself for that... we very well knew that you are not that strong yet... we are not strong yet."

"But you... all of you suffered because of me ... and in order to remember all of you, I must destroy all holy swords no matter what the cost."

"Now that's one crazy ideal you've got there, huh?"

A spark flew again.

'It must be or else everything will be in vain."

"Listen, Isaiah, we never asked for you to dedicated your life for the stupid reason."

"Stupid? I can't forgive them... that holy swords is the reason they died in vain!"

The boy carelessly looked at his weapon while Kiba seemed eager to wait for him.

"This sword? Now that's stupidest reason I've ever heard! Why are you trying to avenge on this... magic holy sword? It's not that it was a living people though... it's a tool Isaiah and besides... there are so many holy sword in the world and I bet you can't make it in time."

"But still-!" Then the boy's expression morphed into worry.  
"Isaiah, please! Listen to me! Your way of life maybe as well the end of yours... no matter how many holy swords you destroyed... heck, I might even say their pretty sturdy for that sacred gear of yours... you can't bring it to satisfy yourself. It never brought any good result, only an empty void."

"..." Kiba no longer has the strength to say anything; if it was someone whom he don't know talk about him, he might have already split him into two but it was a different story when it is someone whom you held dear during their time of suffering at the Holy Sword Project.

The boy smiled eagerly. "Hey now... if it will make ease you then we don't blame you when you managed to escape, in fact, we wanted you to live freely without any doubt or grudge in your heart... That's all we ever wished."

"Then, are they...?"

"Yes, Isaiah, they are happy that you are alive and well and no they do not harbor any ill feelings."

The excitement in a fight was no longer present and they were content standing in front of each other. Despite what the boy said, Kiba was still troubled and has difficulty looking at his own friend.

"We might have said the essentials right now but I wanted the proof, Isaiah." Then the boy handed hm the holy sword, which seemed to be brightened upon nearing Kiba. KIba obeyed but he has still the hints of fear and memory even though he tried not to think of them out of hatred, but he needed to become more brave if he wanted to overcome this.

"C'mon just take it, it won't bite."

Slowly but surely, Kiba's hand slowly inched its way toward the swords handle until it touched. Kiba expected it to zap him due to his demonic nature but instead what he felt was comforting, as if it enticed him. No doubt, the holy sword chose him and recognized him as its true wielder in a whim. Kiba grasped it immediately and erect it, observing its beauty for the first time.

Kiba realized that he didn't get the gist of the true nature of the holy blade due to being blinded with anger and hatred. Now he found himself accepting and the holy sword wholeheartedly agreed with him.

With this fulfilling acts, Kiba's sacred gear decided that its time to unlock the balance breaker... **The Holy Sword of Redeeming Light**...

—x—x—

Rias was horrified by what she saw and was determined to save them.

"Rias-chan, I recommend not to be hasty this time... what you have witnessed is their growth... the experience and realization they badly needed. In my words it help you in the long run.

"This... its unforgiveable, Asia-chan you can't torture them like this!"

"Oh so my method are torturous? If I were you I'll watch my mouth for some words unfitting for your mouth."

"I can't just stand here, doing nothing... I must help them!" Rias was conflicted more than ever and then she stood by the edge of the cliff.

"No, Rias-chan, I recommend that you cease your doing or your trial will start sooner than it expected." Asia chan warned but it seemed it was too late.

Rias already unfurled her bat wings and let herself dropped down the cliff and catch the wind. She soared and floated down the ground nearest to Akeno.

"Don't worry, I'll—" Rias tried to finish her sentence, expecting Akeno to listen but instead she found herself in the darkness. Her peerage were not present either, as if they were not here in the first place.

"What?" Rias exclaimed in disbelief as she looked around, desperate to look somewhere familiar but all she can see was a wall of blackened curtain.

"Now, now Rias-chan, I never thought you were in a hurry to start your trial... very well, then I will procure two scenario as a reward." Asia said as she seemed to appear out of Rias' blind side.

"What is the meaning of this, Asia-chan?" Rias despite being regal looking felt terror in her heart as she doesn't know what to do here. She tried to blame Asia but she found no way to say it.

"Even you need to realize the error of your ways or you can't fight the battle seriously."

"Asia-chan, let me out of this place at once!"

Asia just swayed her head in denial. "I never hold dominion here, Rias-chan. I do not bring mere illusions into a grand reality."

"But –"

"Ah, the guest has arrived, Rias-chan, please prepare yourself." Asia interrupted which made Rias looked toward the area where Asia was currently staring.

He might have been incomprehensible for a moment but Rias widened her eyes upon seeing him personally. She reminded herself many times it was just a illusion but the poised and the way he presented himself was no doubt identical.

"My dear Rias, you know you can't win the Rating Game all by your peerage alone... I might forgive you and your flimsy pawn back to ORC room if you prostrate yourself before me and accept my proposition as my wife." The man, obviously oozing with pride, smirked delightfully.

Rias recognized him and yet she reminded herself it was just a figment of her imagination.

... but it seemed it has no effect. Rias felt herself reeling away between what is real and what is not.

...

What illusions? He followed her for Satan's sake! If he keep on ignoring the laws, she might bring herself to hurt him immediately.

This is unforgivable! Rias prepared herself.

"Raiser." Rias gritted her teeth in frustration.

Raiser meanwhile just smirk upon hearing that name...

...from his soon-to-be-wife.

* * *

**AN: **dear readers, especially diehard DXD(crossover) fans, let me know if there are some errors that are somehow connected to the canon characters, especially their backstories. Yes, this is considered an alternate universe but I wanted it to be close as canon does.


	11. Chapter 10: Advocatus Diaboli

Apologies for my late arrival. Being busy with my new sudden job, an ongoing comic project and a request for a tarpaulin design has made me barred from writing and from my fantasies... so with all the strength I muster, I managed to produced at least one chapter. Once again, sorry for the delay. If can do, I'll try my best to do another one... within a month I think?

**Guest # 4: **Ho? I didn't know I have a 'fan' here. My dear guest, whoever you are or whether you are now reading this or not, I thank you for your contribution. To be honest, I still haven't the slightest idea of what are you aiming for; are you trying to critique me properly or is this some kind of farce you wanted use anonymously. I am not angry, mind you but I am confused at the best.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any League of Legends' characters, lores, quotes, etc. and I do not own Highschool DXD's characters either.

εїз εїзƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз εїз

"If you found your favorite character in the another universe, blame **Zel-wretch!**"

εїз εїзξЖƷεїз εїз

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Advocatus Diaboli**

"Never have I thought you'll visit me... please have a seat."

I offered her a seat in front of me. I was still resting besides the old fireplace; burning scented woods that filled the atmosphere. My eyes glinted in delight as my welcomed visitor sat as I have recommended.

"Do you want a tea or not? Water?" I asked her conspiciously and carefully as receiving visitors is becoming a rare occurence; only such luck you will have when you have someone to talk with you, another double when the said visitor is a completely stranger... and a bit curious and adventorous I daresay.

Unfortunately, my visitor swayed her head in refusal. As much as I want to oblige her through service, a seat might suffice for her. I do not want to make her regret the decision through my upset face, but alas, I couldn't help it.

"Pardon for my flurry, madam, this poor creature is in need of a talking buddy." I said as I sipped a sample of my tea.

The woman understood my state of dervishness and stayed comfortable, watching the fire eating the wood. I noticed her longing gaze against the playful ember. It's too bad that there is no accompanying music but the audible crackling of the fire filled the atmosphere.

Now as a fleeting gentleman, how should I start this conversation?

"Twas' a beautiful night, aye, lady?"

The woman heard my initiative words and promptly agreed. An awkward hello is a thousand times better than an absolute silence, at least for me.

"Those nights filled with millions of stars... super hot gases I guess?"

Ugh. Stupid... nevertheless, the woman laughed a little before returning to her usual stoic nature. A little success indeed. My mind was still searching for a topic fitting for today.

"Pardon again. I'm so sorry for my taste... people always called me mad but I prefer to the term broad-minded gentleman." I clicked my tongue. "Nevertheless, I accept all things as they think they should be. I knew something they don't understand."

I peek at the curious girl's face in glee. She tilted her head in intense curiosity on why would I start the conversation on these trivial things. I am still clueless whether she believed me or not, was entertained or though that it was ridiculous.

"Lady, do you believe that I didn't came from this world?"

I expected her to be confused again, so I observed her face for some wee details and I was right.

"Of course, I am not expecting you to believe at any moment... I'm just relieved that you will listen to my words, aye?"

The girl nodded and agreed to me, her curiosity increasing at ever moment.

"If you do not mind that I will just rave here like a maddened physicist then everything is ok... I came from a different dimension filled with humans, monsters, celestials, and many other thing undescribable and to be fair, crossovers between different dimensions are just a dilly-dally news for me until it happened."

I sipped my tea for a while, admiring its taste.

"Also another thing is I'm not even a human to begin with."

I wondered if she will be terrified of this or yet, becomes a laughable matter for her but thankfully, she just remained curious as it is.

"You think I'm crazy now, huh? I do not blame you but I have a proof— I can do magic!"

Immediately, the woman stifled a giggle and requested me a cup of milk— only if I can conjure it through my 'magic'.

"Very well, if that could made you satisfy!"

With a flick of my hand, a clear glass filled with hot milk appeared floating on my palms. Slowly, I offered it to the girl, who looked its sides, bottom and inside before she accepted it truly. With one sip, she tasted the milk and marvelled by its taste, based on how her eyes brightened.

"Then my lady, do you believe in me?"

The girl nodded abruptly, much to my satisfaction.

"My arrival in this dimension was not a coincidence... Back to my own world, survival of the fittest is the main theme there, you will not fail seeing someone killing each other... yes it is but a normal occurence for me that is— no lady, I am not, unfortunately, a warmonger as you might dreaded, more like a flimsy storyteller— and being delivered here in this another world was a phenomenal at its best."

I huffed, much to my annoyance.

"I will tell you, my lady, that I was at first 'disappointed' when I first arrived here— a normal place for a normal people... no interesting story for me, no? I only cared for something interesting and I thought this place was as bad as bland ...blasted… until I met this girl too."

The girl seemed to be leaning closer to me as her ears are lend to me too.

"I met her and I instantly knew she has this innocent charm in her that makes it hard for anyone to hate her and not long after we became friends. She's a nun that came from a church."

Then I sighed the following.

"So much innocence and virtue and you coudn't help it until one day, I thought she's the one, the one who will make me change my views regarding the humanity right here— I gotta tell you that back in my world, humans have got to have a bad bone— until I could sense it down to my bones. I could swear I could smell that 'ol faithful back to my old days... betrayal, betrayal at its unexpected moment. The thing that should have been an equal to an old wives' tale but it happened in reality."

I paused to recollect my breath.

"Thus, I was both thrilled and scared at the same time on how this scenario will unfold. In the end, the world turned away from her... even with my own help, I cannot avoid this terrible fate. I swear to God that she did not deserved it but alas, how unfortunate it is."

The girl seemed touched by my story.

"If I might have been a human, I might have fallen from despair too. Also, it helps that I have lived a thousand of years, enough to have notes regarding the total history of humanity— at least to my own world."

It was funny because I was giving the girl the benefit of the doubt.

"I also believed that being transported to the other dimension and meeting that girl with a pure soul was not a coincidence... I have a firm theory that someone was responsible for this eventful fate."

I took another sip from my tea and realized that it was now nearing to its emptiness.

"Can you guess who, my lady?"

The girl, unfortunately, swayed her head but knew that I will just gonna answer her to my whim. I grinned respectively.

"Humans—people of all things. You know I have a deep respect for them for they are the weakest living beings with intellectual but have a knack for their impressive knowledge, imagination, and endurance. The mythological beings would not exist if not for the humanity itself. Those divine bastards still continues to depend on them on daily basis and yet continue to deny it. This is how I recognized this world's hypocrisy."

I glanced toward the woman, searching for a hint of dissatisfaction.

"Pardon me madam, for this twisted view of mine, hehe but that's how I saw this world."

I took one last look at my tea.

"I still remembered back to my own when this particular guardian hunted me personally… he doesn't know his name, or rather he abandoned his name long ago. I knew at the moment when I looked upon his eyes that he wasn't a resident of this world."

I sniffed at the air mockingly.

"You know I have a sensitive smell and sight and I could tell who's who and who's not… again this man wasn't original from here due to his certain nature that I could tell… swords… lot's of sword… as if his body was made of swords wasn't a human like me."

I dazed upon the air as I imagined that encounter.

"He was sent by someone to destroy me but lil' ol' me wasn't afraid of him!"

Whoosh. Whoosh. I swing my free hand as if I held a blade and the lady was amused. All of it was done while my nearly empty cup was in my other hand. It must have been a cute scenario.

"We fought for a long time until we ended up in a stalemate; using magics, swords and all. I knew he will be relentless until his last breath so we talk and talk until we became friends. You should how talking can resolved most of the problems and even I can't believe it. He left soon after, intent on joining of this war I never knew about it. He said someday that he will return for me."

At last my tea was now empty.

I was quiet for a while and when the girl was aware that I am finished with my own tale, she stood up, placed the unfinished glass on the nearby table and gave me loud applause. It felt thunderous for me, even if the woman only pursued it alone.

"No matter how stupid and ridiculous my story. Thank you, Madam for lending your ears ... I was truly grateful." I grabbed her right hand gingerly and gave it a light shake before I retreated mine back.

It was a great timing, as the woman seemed to be going outside of this queer house so I, as a good individual, told her my name.

"Asia Argento... that is my name, my good lady and thank you once again for listening at this pitied child."

I did not expect her to give away her name too but guess what? She did and it was beautiful just like mine.

Her name was Ophis. I gave her a big smile and a wave before she disappeared in my line of sight.

She also said that someday when the time is right, she is sure to meet me again.

I never thought I gained a fan though.

...

A feast.

A feast has been prepared again by Asia, while busy in kitchen kept on pouring main course onto the large table with chairs occupied by the peerage of Rias. A feast should be joyous, jubilant as delicious food are being served in front of them.

A large steak.

A various veggies.

A giant cake and many more.

All of it were cooked, and baked by Asia with a happy face.

This feast has a reason: Asia managed to 'upgrade' them in a little time for their upcoming Rating Game by facing their worst fear in a weakest amount. Asia gambled upon it and was surprised by this alarming result. Each of them, at least, has a significant changes, both mentally and emotionally.

Of course, Asia faced it with a dangerous consequence but nevertheless she never cared. Some of them glared at her with so much hatred and she wondered if its the half-fallen angel was the one who was producing this so much contempt. Afterall, mythological beings are much more emotional than the humans can do and this the reason why they are treated like a child.

Asia continued feigning ignorance and gave them a serene smile. Intimidation doesn't even make her budge.

"Now, now what is this sad atmosphere? C'mon, this is the time to celebrate!" Asia happily proclaimed.

That's it. Someone's patience has finally ran off and flurry of dark feather's was found themselves floating in the air. It was too fast; too fast for a human eye to catch on. Akeno, blessed/cursed (whatever how you viewed it) wings made her flew toward her intended prey at the sacrifice of a few wasted morsels and a knocked down Asia.

Rias' peerage sans Akeno were flabbergasted and hasn't even reacted when Akeno has produced a wicked spear that was alive with lightning and aimed it dangerously close to Asia's throat; a sure way to end someone's life.

Asia was dissapointed for the whole time and felt sympathy over some of her cooked delights. She remained flat on the floor of course lest her threatened throat ripped out. She was after all an eternally patient woman.

"Tell me, Akeno-san, what would be this significance?" Asia asked curiously, as if she was unperturbed of her situation. Akeno continued to straddle against the former nun to make sure she couldn't escape. Her eyes are filled with fury and hatred as her outstretched demonic-fallen wings fluttered like a wild animal.

Asia continued to smirk, for she knew she should be already dead if Akeno kept on persisting in this suggestive position. She was waiting for Akeno's comeback or did she did not hear her at all?

"Well?" Asia added.

"Akeno!" Rias exclaimed as she stood up unexpectedly, dragging and knocking her own chair away. At that call of the familiar name, Akeno should know by now that she wasn't allowed to kill Asia in cold blood.

"You're ... you are the vilest creature I've ever met... now I know that you are hundred times worst than the Devil!" Akeno hissed, her lilac iris glowed unnaturally, as she subconsciously channelled more of the electricity into her makeshift spear.

"Such magnificient words but I couldn't quite get what you are trying—"

"How dare you bring out our past!" Akeno interrupted brashly as she struck the floor next to Asia's face, creating a tremendous spiderwebs of cracks sprouting with uncontrolled zaps of lightning.

RIas already approached them in instant and pulled Akeno away from Asia. Akeno meanwhile was reluctantly being dragged away and when they were a good meter apart from the nun, Akeno immediately shrugged off Rias' helping hand and walked away.

She may have tried approaching Asia again for a more fitting retribution but was stoppd short of a troubled, confused Issei, his face telling that he doesn't want trouble anymore. Akeno this time was hesitating for she have seen Issei's strength and his unfair trial, no doubt Asia made him more powerful through unknown reasons.

Asia begun to rose up and patted away the dirt.

"True. I have brought out your ugly past and turned it to strength literally, isn't that a right thing to do?"

"How dare you! Why do you need to expose as again to our painful experience! Why do you want us to suffer more?"

"As I said earlier, a desperate times calls for a desperate measure, even with Rias-san's regime, you can't even reach a finger of the strength today... I brought out all of your potentials and strengths and filled in your missing identities."

"Identities? You call this my identity?!" Akeno grabbed her forsaken wings, pulling out a handful of divine feathers while ignoring the searing pain. "I want to destroy these wings! It made me remember my painful past! I don't want to remind me of my loathed father! He's not my father anymore! He's …he's the reason why my mother is dead!"

Everyone inside the room pitied Akeno and somehow felt some anger toward Asia. Akeno seemed to be somewhat right; Asia has no authority recalling their own pasts.

"Disturbing but necessary... in fact, I wanted to know how much do you want to win this stupid farce— in your own sense this Rated Game."

The rest of the peerage seemed to agree on the notion, even if they only showed it through their facial expression.

"Asia-chan, why do you this to us?" Even Rias deserved to know better. After defeating the illusion named Riser, Rias seemed to be more confused as ever and continued seeking answers.

"A good surpise makes a good exercise, I daresay, Buchou-san, I wanted it to make it more unexpected; it brings flavor to the damned... even I need to know beforehands what are you're reactions when facing a potential dangerous enemy."

Akeno tried to move but Issei seemed to make her hesitate her every steps.

"Pardon me, Buchou, as I have expected this violent reaction as well, seeing this is the sacrifice I'm willing to take, especially when my neck is now being involved. It does granted me the authority to 'train' your peerage due to being now dragged into your problems and that I have permission from a certain someone. A necessary evil."

"Bitch—"But all Akeno got was Asia's giggle.

"Akeno-san, please calm down!" Rias once again ordered her and it did its magic, Akeno retreated, majestic wings furled behind her but her viciousness still remains.

"If given the opportunnity, would you willing to make them strong in exchange of extreme pain?"

"Never. They are my family, Asia-chan, and I would never let them hurt!"

"... and that's where we differentiate greatly. You do not exercise your role as a 'King' properly, Buchou and even if you do, you've mistaken it for 'bonding'… hmm, all I could see right now are just a group of friends… nothing more, nothing less."

All of Rias' peerage except for Issei has now bearing a grim attitude.

"Rias, you can't cheat your way to victory through Issei alone, even if he was holding the sacred gear bearing the dragon; have you ever considered your other pieces? No, they are merely a fodder for me. What's worst, they will wholeheartedly agree to it no matter what."

Rias was shocked and seemed to be losing her cool streak but remained undetermined. "S-so what? Don't you think it was a good one?" Asia gave her a scornful look while Rias was giving her a nervous smile.

"A 'good' strategy doesn't mean always good. Riser can still exploit the numerous weakness in your group and that is if he were ever trying and you die trying. Such a naïve King."

The peerage obeyed their King their faithfully but being scorned by Asia is making their blood boil. How dare she mocked their King?

"Your disposition in life differs greatly from your own peerage… so much that you just treat them as fine as you believed… not knowing what lurks beneath. It doesn't help that you've grown in the embrace of your own parents and your fanatic brother. Ironic, when the true devil is familiar with the art of betrayal, lies, and contempt."

"You don't know what you are saying, I'm a pure Devil for your information and I respect my peerage's past!"

"Shucks, I'm exasperated … if you think they are fine as usual by leaving them to their own and knew it responsibly, do you even know Rias' father?"

"Yes and he's a fallen angel."

"His name? Her beloved mother? How about Kiba? True, you might have knew him as the sole survivor of the holy sword project but do you know his friends? The one whom he first bonded before you've met him? Well, what about Koneko or should I say Shirone? Her sister I daresay. "

"I…I…"

Rias was speechless and frozen like a deer caught in the headlight, couldn't even talk properly as she felt her tongue stuck. She was perspiring heavily and her knees weak and shaking. Why didn't she thought of it a long time ago?

Asia just shook her head in disappointment. "*tsk* *tsk* Look, I am not trying to mock your naiveness and surely I am not trying to bother all of you but it says something when your peerage themselves are trying to secure their past while evidently ignorant of their future."

Akeno snapped when her King didn't say anything. "Well what about you?! You don't even have the right to exploit our past!"

"Ah, maybe, you didn't heard earlier but I gained permission to 'train' you and I did as what I see fit… as for being knowledgeable about anyone's past then I considered it as a cheat"

Akeno seemed to be in a fit of rage again but Asia just ignored her again and interrupted.

"Well moving on, Buchou might be still reeling from this terrible experience so I will not be expecting some answers this time so I will be in my designated room." She said as she glanced toward Rias who was still frozen as usual before she strut to the stairs with confidence and disappear in instant.

Just great... the feast she worked hard for was just in a ruin but she hoped they will clean up or if better, eat them without repercurssion; she just felt the varying degrees of hatred among them, except for Issei of course but Akeno has the most intense of them all.

...

Asia was going to her own room to rest for the day.

After an hour or more later when that hateful encounter occurred, Issei found himself standing in front of the door where Asia was currently hiding. For him, everything seemed to calmed down, as what he seemed to believed in. Even though he honestly believed that it was Asia's fault for bringing the mess, he couldn't bring himself to hate her. He wanted to understand her the most; their conversation during dinner made his mind blank until Akeno tried to assault her. Issei thought it might be connected to something Asia just said. He admitted that he isn't quite a listener, especially to the complicated talks.

*tok* *tok*

Issei knocked on the door twice, awaiting for the reply. He kept glancing onto his feet until he heard a muffled reply. He turned the knob and entered her room immediately.

There, he found Asia lying on the bed, hands clasped together with a book she was reading recently and eyes looking up the ceiling until it landed on Issei. Her supernatural emerald eyes judging him carefully before being set into comfortable. Asia was wearing a risqué outfit; particularly the nightgown she had worn that night and which made Issei gulped in nervousness but the inviting smile by Asia made him realized that she doesn't care either.

"Please have a seat." Asia offered Issei as she tapped gently the side of the bed, signifying that Asia wanted him to sit beside her. It wasn't a suggestive offer but Issei's face was red all over from seeing what Asia has been wearing; sure it might be normal for Asia but a pervert like Issei was something to resist on.

Reluctantly, Issei trudged toward Asia and sat while making himself busy such as admiring the interior of the room.

"I have an idea why you ended up here." Asia remarked as she flipped the small book open and continued reading.

Issei chuckled nervously. "You sure can read me more than I can."

"Issei-kun, do you ... maybe hate me for making you face the most hated thing you experience?" Asia asked him honestly.

Issei just sighed, still contemplating whether he wanted to answer her truthfully; by retaining the silence, Issei just made himself more uncomfortable. If he were be honest, Issei didn't hate Asia at all but seeing his fellow peerage members raging over her, he had a doubt.

Moreover, the trial that Asia give him just only gave him enough courage to forgive himself for being a retard.

"I just don't know..."

"It's ok, Issei-kun."

"Asia-chan..." Issei gathered his courage to face her once more.

"Hmm?" Asia listened attentively, closing the book in instant, her emerald eyes focused solely on Issei's trembling stare.

"I don't... I can't bring up to hate you, Asia-chan because you treated me as a friend ... but it pains me to see my fellow peerage hating you a lot... I just don't want to let you hurt each other because I treated you all like a family... Asia-chan, I-I wanted you to ask for forgiveness!" It is true that Issei was very uncomfortable when he was speaking because he want to be careful of what his words came out but it is a partial successful when Asia just evoked a slight smile for her reaction.

"It's nice that you can talk properly now, Issei-kun... and if that's what my Issei wanted, then why not?"

"R-really?" Issei was flabbergasted. "—I hope you will not hate me for suggesting like that out of the whim."

"You've done right, Issei-kun and of course, I couldn't hate you, do I?"

"D-definitely not!"

"Thank you, Issei-kun… even though I was planning to do it later… your pleas are enough to please me."

"…"

...

"Please forgive me..." Asia bowed her head down and curtseyed in front of the gathered peerage of Rias while Issei himself was beside Asia, still nervous as usual and up to eleven because Asia dragged him for this exact situation.

Issei was the one who called them out for the sake of making amends with Asia. He did it because he wanted to remove the anonymity once again and now, he was sort of regret it.

Akeno was still bearing her scornful face that could please anyone with a masochistic side. "What's with the farce again, huh?" She looked down at Asia with the same hatred. Issei gulped; he wondered if he can still reverse the time again.

"Even if I somehow kneel down in front of you… I know you will not forgive in instant. Rekindling your past after all … was sensitive, isn't it?"

Akeno gritted her teeth; she thought that Asia was again mocking her. Asia frowned at this intuition. "Don't you think that it is not a time for grudges, I fear that your contested event comes closer than ever."

"Asia-chan is right, we can't afford wasting any time!" Rias said with a commanding voice. "Even though we have so much hate against Asia-chan… don't you think she was helping us in her own accord?"

Then a grave silence filled the atmosphere; Akeno was still releasing so much hate right now but seemed to reduced to a little bit. Both Koneko and Kiba where both silent but their hidden grudge are still there but not as worse as Akeno's.

As all hope seemed to lost, Asia just smirked to herself. "In order to reciprocate my misforgiving earlier… I can present a gift for your upcoming battle."

"Hold on, this does not involve our past again, isn't it? Or torturing our mind?" Rias was worried. Sure, she would do anything to make her peerage stronger than ever but she just can't deal with the repercussion that Asia did to them.

Fortunately, Asia shook her head. "True. Even though my risky stunt boosted your over all strength… I couldn't bring it up again even if I wanted to if that's what it takes to make you feel easy." Even with a mocking tone, it did its magic; Koneko and Kiba relaxed for a little bit.

"…As for the gift that I will give for you…" Asia, out of nowhere, procured an unholy blade. It's sickening, unholy essence was a shocking experience even for the devils. It looked like a worn out sword but no doubt, it can still cut down flesh as what it is intended for. Asia waved it carefully in front of them, making it sure that it wasn't a farce, specially in front of Kiba.

"Kiba-kun, what can you tell me about this blade?" Asia giggled creepily. Kiba was taken aback for a moment but brave himself as he touched its deathly edge. Even though it screamed 'corruption', little it did nothing except a cold touch and a mystical feeling.

"Death… so much death." Kiba frowned as he described as accurately as possible. Where in the name of Maou did Asia got this blade? He might have touched the sword but it will be a different experience if he could hold the blade itself. Kiba might still forgive Asia for that mind-boggling games she created but now he feels that he can't trust her in a whole; he wanted to believe in her too just for the sake of their King.

"True and true… this is the blade of a certain ruined king who turned a beautiful island into a wasteland of phantom. That story is for another time …. Kiba-kun, I will give you this sword…"

"I get it… there is something a favor before I could wield that sword." Kiba interrupted before she could finish. He could tell that he must do something in order to earn that unholy blade base on the glint in Asia's eyes.

"You could tell in instance, huh? Commendable… yes, I need you to spar with me for real this time while I use this blade."

"Then by all means, I'll agree." Kiba accepted her request.

"I recommend that you don't have to hold back to me and use your sacred gear to your heart's content… if I am not wrong… use that new sacred gear that is the fruit of your trial."

Kiba's expression soured but he held on. "Yes, if that's what you want."

"Good." Satisfaction was written on Asia's face.

Then Asia and Kiba proceed outside of the mansion.


	12. Chapitre 11: The Last Laugh

Chapitre 11 is here!

**Guest # 5: **Of course my friend, I do not limit myself from the characters alone... Items deserved some equal love to. Demons do bid their time for their own amusement, patience is a long-time friend.

**TrueVirtuoso: **In simple terms, no. This is just my easter egg for another fic that featured another version of me. As a gentleman, I must apologize for my foolishness... but you know it is a tempting device.

**look2019: **Thank you, my brethren.

**smithisaac25: **You will not fail to enjoy my upcoming chapter. Rias will fully wield the scythe reserved for suffering Riser... of course, Riser doesn't deserve to be killed on the spot but a fate worse than death... that's extremely appetizing.

εїз εїзƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз εїз

"If you found your favorite character in the another universe, blame **Zel-wretch!**"

εїз εїзξЖƷεїз εїз

* * *

**Chapitre 11: The Last Laugh**

_Alternative Chapitre Title: Training_

*tuang*

The sound of the unholy blade rung every time it clashes with the blade of Kiba. He is wielding not one of his generic swords that came from his Sacred Gear Sword Birth but the one whom he earned from his trial, _The Sword of Redeeming Light_.

*clash*

His sword sparked against the edge of Asia's blade, who seemed to be matched swordsman too surprisingly. Even with the weight behind those swords, Asia's light stature was no obstacle in this spar. It is as if she's so naturally talented in swordfighting.

*thickchss*

Kiba's form and posture were there but his unfamiliarity with his new sword was proven to be difficult. Even though the blade of the pure holy light doesn't hurt him, he wasn't fully used in wielding a genuine holy sword. The sword indeed recognized Kiba as her rightful owner but Kiba can't seem to grasp its intuition..., no, not yet.

Kiba was on the offensive many times but Asia found his strike many times and deflected all of them and he was beginning to be exhausted. Even if Asia found his weak spot too many times, she didn't take advantage of it, no matter how tempting it will be. Instead, she just strikes her with a dummy swipe, one that Kiba would be easy to swat off but that seemed to be taxing for him as well.

However, Kiba never even have the guts to surrender to his own body and kept on pushing the limit. When Kiba paused for a moment, so does Asia too, waiting for him to recover. Both of them knew that the enemy wouldn't wait for Kiba to recover but Asia just swings it. It made Kiba embarrassed.

"Kiba-kun, does the unbridled rage inside still controlling you?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Do you still have the urge to 'kill' holy swords?" Asia asked him out of curiosity, although for Kiba it was considered mocking.

Kiba was shocked but he was somewhat aware that this Asia can read his mind through unknown methods. Her conjuring of wicked magic to form the illusion of one of his deceased friend to fight him was discourteous enough even though it was out of for their own sake, as what she implied. However, he did not argue about it at all for his King's sake.

In conclusion, it is useless to lie in front of her.

"A little bit." He replied while clasping harder on the sword. Another reason why he could not bring it to destruction the blade he was currently holding was because it was given by his friend. Illusion or not, the feelings are genuine and real and he'll regret it if he can't keep the promise.

"Pity it is then."

Another round of sparks and clashing of metals erupted, making Kiba heaving and drenched in his own sweat. Barely have any strength in holding the blade properly, Kiba endured the exhaustion, making him look pathetic as well. Meanwhile, Asia looked prim as usual.

This is also justified since they have clashing blades hours already and even with demonic heritage, Kiba seriously lacks stamina as what Asia observed. Eventually, Asia immediately restored Kiba's energy through her Sacred Gear and called it quits. She lowered her blade in acknowledgment; so does Kiba too in wariness, as he felt the soothing sensation coming from Asia's sacred gear.

"It's enough… here." Asia said carelessly as she approached Kiba and offered the blade's handle toward him. Kiba was hesitating for a moment before he immediately accepted as he grabbed it with his free hand. This proves that Kiba is still suspicious of Asia as clear as the day.

"What's the catch?" Kiba asked her.

Asia just only smirked and chuckled a little bit. "Clever." She complemted him mildly.

"It is simple: do not divulge its story behind its forbidden creation or you'll catch its undying curse."

A beat and nothing else. Kiba seriously listened for any follow-ups but Asia just shut her mouth in the end.

"Is that it?" Kiba asked for more, or specifically, detailed ones but Asia just nodded her head in assurance.

"Then thank you for this awesome blade, Asia-chan. I will promise I will preserve it to its utmost quality while making it useful in the upcoming battle."

"Tidbit of information, regarding the blade: it has the passive ability to siphon the enemies' vitality, strength, and energy, making it yours as well, every time you swing the blade. The stronger the swings, the stronger the vampiric drain… rejoice, for you have earned that blade."

Asia then turned away and left him on the arena, while he was still dumbfounded as he was.

His source of extremed exhaustion, was, of course, the unholy blade he was currently holding; the one Asia was using later earlier. Kiba sweatdropped as he observed the blade in his hand.

It was light and has the most vicious effects that he ever heard. He could tell in the way he was holding the hilt that the blade was eerily alive, and it called him, to which Kiba resisted. He must follow Asia's instructions, at least after they will earn the victory against the damned Phoenix's team. After that, he might want to know more about this blade after asking for Asia's permission. It just crawled the skin out of him if he can't synchronize well with the blade without knowing its history.

For now, he remained on the arena as he trained to swing both of his blades in a combo.

…

Ddraig scowled in annoyance as he glanced toward the youth in front of him by the distance. He kept on ruffling his fiery golden hair in irritation as he couldn't believe what he have witnessed. He kept on scratching his wildfire red hair in subtle irritation. His fiery wild eyes were focused thoroughly on this boy. He wondered if he can see him confused right now.

The youth, the youngling in front of him, was named Issei, his former host. His eyebrow twitched in a reaction.

He can only describe the boy in front of him: _pathetically weak._

No wonder that abomination was asking for her help.

...

_"What?" Ddraig scoffed as he glared to his frequent visits._

_However, instead of answering, Asia kept on staring at his face, as if she was thinking of something related to him. Ddraig felt uncomfortable in just the way she was staring at him._

_Ddraig crossed his arms in front of him and huffed._

_"What are you thinking, abomination?" Ddraig felt it is unfair so he glared back at her, although she didn't flinch at all. Asia was tapping her cheeks in rhythm with her index finger as she looked up and down._

_After all, Ddraig, from being a boy has turned into a teenage in a short amount of time and Asia admitted that he became handsome this time. Why? Because he still retained his feature as Issei, well, almost. This proves that her experiment was a success. If he were to stand side by side with Issei, it wouldn't be enough to call them a twin but that doesn't matter for her. Asia might have voiced her complement if it weren't for Ddraig's nakedness. She was thoroughly dissapointed._

_Of course, Ddraig did not even notice it at all._

_Ddraig this time was waiting for her reply._

_"This is great. My masterpiece was successful." ... and yet her voice was full of dissapointment, not that Ddraig deserve to know why. Asia thought that she must train him to know what modesty is, although she is not focused on it right now._

_Ddraig yelp in surprise as Asia cupped his pecks, testing his firmness as she squeezes them softly. He felt thrilled as Asia kept on caressing his abs until she was satisfied. Ddraig then pushed her away out of annoyance. Asia also enjoyed touching it._

_"What the HELL!?" He shouted with all his force, almost spouting fire out from his mouth. This is crossing the line for him. He then covered his abodomen for his own safety. He is not vulnerable, yes he was proudly aware of it but he was disgusted with the new feeling that made his body thrilled._

_That is a new, terrifying experience for him._

_Ddraig totally was not on the verge of freaking out._

_"Nothing. I just wanted to check on you."_

_"Woman, you're giving me creeps every time you visitedme!" _

_Asia chose to ignore him this time._

_"Ddraig-chan..."_

_"Don't call me that!"_

_"Can you train Issei-kun for me? Pretty please."_

_A beat and suddenly Ddraig was thinking of himself so hard and confused later on. Then, there's a sweatdrop on his face._

_Eventually, he recovered from his perplexion._

_"Why?" That's the only thing that Ddraig managed to blurt out as he twisted his face from confusion. Of course, Asia expected this from the dragon. _

_"I want my Issei-kun to become stronger."_

_"But you have your sorcery. Why not make him just buff him out with your own brand of magic."_

_Asia swayed her head. "Of course I can... but my Issei won't grow on himself. You know I wanted him to watch him grow on his own... I won't deny that I gave him a gift of mine but I wanted your experience of what a dragon should be...which would be impossible for me."_

_Ddraig nodded each time Asia made a point._

_"So you think that he is not powerful enough?"_

_Asia just smirks. "Ohh? I wouldn't say that though... so you with me this time?"_

_Ddraig seemed to hesitate for a moment but he felt his blood boil for this boy Issei. That's why he decided not to refuse this one time offer. He wanted to know more about his former host. He wanted to spar his body for some time; stretching and hunting don't seemed to suffice. If what Asia said was true then he is thrilled for even more._

_Ddraig then showed off his biggest, toothiest grin. "Well, why not?" _

_"Impressive. Now put on clothes."_

_"Wait... you mean right now?" Ddraig was once again confused; he thought it will happen sooner or later, not expecting right now._

_Nevertheless, he obeyed. Using his draconic lineage, he turned some of his scales into clothes fitting for his body. It was never extravagant or poor, just the right taste for a fiery red man. A red t-shirt, while covered in a jacket and fitting jeans. He did not bother any shoes and goes on barefooted. Ddraig really has poor sense over fashion as what Asia's opinion is._

_"See?" Ddraig raised his arms and showed off his body once more. Asia just nodded in confirmation, much to Ddraig's pride._

_"So where's the training ground?"_

_..._

Ddraig once again twitched his eyebrows and Issei was beginning to be tired of waiting.

"Hey mister, why are standing there?" Issei said as he waves his arm as if he was trying to get Ddraig's attention.

Ddraig meanwhile curbed his hand into a tight fist, felt tempted to punch his former host but he promised to Asia not to kill him. Maybe a beat up is a little bit better but he could do that in their upcoming spar.

He is a short-tempered as what his fire is but he was still contemplating whether he will use his true name or not.

"You're Issei, the pawn of Gremory, am I right?" Yes, he knew his name already but he needed some introductions first. Ddraig is not good in social interactions. He then showed off his strained smile.

"Yup that's me," Issei replied confidently, as he approached Ddraig with careless steps. "Do I know you?" He knitted his eyebrows in curiosity. Ddraig expected him to be suspicious of him already but Issei was so naive.

"Not yet, boy. I'm Drake, -Drake Vegas and I'm Asia's acquaintance; I'm here to help you." Damn it, even Ddraig isn't even creative with fake names and such. He wanted to bit his tongue in frustration.

There is a minute of silence before Issei could speak again. "So you're Asia's friend? Mister...?" Then Issei scowled. "By the way, don't call me boy ... I think we're the same age, you know."

"P-pardon-... f*ck it! Who said you can correct me, huh?!" Ddraig totally lost his temper after he tried to apologize to Issei. Dragons are prideful creatures and this boy wasn't worthy of even complementing him. Ddraig showed off his grumpy face. "I've been called here to train you boy and I do not imagine Asia—that abomination— to be my friend!"

"S-scary..." Issei muttered to himself. "... and Asia's not an abomination, dammit! Why would Asia-chan hire you to help me with all things?"

That's it. Something snap inside Ddraig and such fury, punched Issei in his guts... causing him to be thrown several meters away from him. Ddraig felt satisfied. Even if he did not need to transform into a dragon, as per Asia's absolute order, he is still powerful enough to beat this guy. Asia assured him that Issei has become a demon, thus, is more resilient than what he looked as long as he will not kill him or else he will face Asia's wrath. Ddraig was confident of his controlled strength.

Issei recovered from his unexpected flight and coughed hard before he tried to stand up. He thought that this new guy's strength was commendable and he felt his abdomen numb from that fist.

"That's it, you'll pay for this!" Issei threatened Ddraig before his Sacred Gear materialized on his forearm. Ddraig eyed it and he was pretty excited after all.

"Hmmp! I wonder if you can wield correctly, boy. "

"I promise you I won't wield it... I'll bash that face of yours using this gauntlet!" Issei mocked.

Issei's strength was middling and his speed was not so great that Ddraig didn't even bother to evade and just parry all of them. Just like what he said earlier, Ddraig deduced that Issei was thoroughly pathetic. He even wondered if he is worthy to wield that Sacred Gear.

Ddraig managed to score multiple hits on the body of Issei but Issei didn't even manage to touch Ddraig. He ended it with a sucker kick on the guts again, making Issei tumble away from him. Now, Issei's clothes are now ragged and dirt but he will not give up until he could score at least one hit on that guy.

Ddraig could hear that familiar tone and readied himself. It could mean one thing and it means that Issei was strengthening himself. Sporting a devilish grin, Ddraig rushed toward Issei.

"Haaaaahhh!"

Issei did not hesitate to bash his head first if only he can beat the shit out of him. That's how reckless Issei is. What's more? He held a grudge for that guy because he called Asia as an abomination. Who in the hell calls someone an abomination on Asia?! This guy!

However, Ddraig was proven to be still faster than him but unlike earlier, Ddraig missed a small margin of total hits toward Issei and Issei still can't catch up Ddraig's evasive maneuver.

**[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]**

Issei once again boosted himself just to catch up with Ddraig. By some chance, they were now playing a cat-and-mouse chase.

"You're a hundred thousand too early to defeat me!"

"Shut up! I'll gonna catch you as much as I can!"

Then out of nowhere, barring Issei's awareness, Ddraig elbowed Issei's back, making him stumble along the way, creating much dust and hitting his head on a stone formation. The stone broke upon impact.

Issei stood up warily, caressing his head due to pain. Ddraig just laughed it off.

"So what are you gonna do? Cry here right now?"

"Just shut up, you piece of shit!" Issei was practically burning in fury.

"Atta boy! Let the rage continue our fight!"

And so once again, they clash each other for an umpteenth time.

…

Koneko and Akeno, who were garbed in their P.E. suits, waited outside the courtyard, where they supposed to be an opponent should arrive as what Asia has brief on them. Although they are not jealous, Kiba and Issei already have found their sparring partners. It seemed that their own sparring partner was late on their own accord. Koneko and Akeno waited patiently.

"Geez'" Akeno sounded irritated but remained calm and collected. Koneko was sitting on a rock while looking nowhere.

Akeno wanted to have a conversation with Koneko off all things but found any topic that is fitting for today. Even the one she thinks of is still too sensitive, like the issue with Koneko's blood sister, Kuroka. Yes, she was aware of it for a long time but Asia just emphasized it just this time. Akeno believed that Asia has no reservation regarding privacy and it just disgusts her.

"Visitor…" Koneko mumbled, just enough for Akeno to hear her.

Then Akeno looked around, sensing anything that is out of bounds around them. She unfurled her wings in order to spread intimidation. No matter how much she hated her half-blood nature, Asia still has the foundation in her words. In other words, she was right all along. Thanks to her, she looked pathetic refusing her fallen angel heritage and the worse is that in the middle of their training for the upcoming fight.

She gritted her teeth in frustration.

Meanwhile, Koneko stood up in alert as she showed off her Nekomata features; her lower back produced a cute tail that protrudes upon her bloomers while her head was adorned with cat ears. As if picking up a signal, her cat ears swivel to a specific location.

A shadowy trail followed by the materialization of a body.

Both Akeno and Koneko in the first sight that this is someone who is not a human at all. The individual, after finishing materialization, turns out to be a voluptuous woman covered barely in shadows and sporting two pairs of horns.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Her sultry, taunting voice was directed toward the two Devils. Two pairs of glowing eyes were focused solely on them.

Both of them readied their stance. Whoever it was, the individual was clearly an interloper in this place; No should know this secluded place, except for the Gremory Peerage and Asia.

Koneko advanced first, fist ready to strike.

_"Let the fight begin…"_

* * *

*****Bonus Dessert for everyone!*****

_*scratch*_

_Somewhen, somewhere…_

_*scratch*_

_A tower, not so old stood._

_Amidst the maelstrom of the entirety._

_*scrap*_

_No one deserved to know the place._

_Nor explore its innards…_

_But alas, human nature indeed._

_*scratch*_

_This tower was a prison._

_A haven of filth and undignified._

_A playground of madness and glee._

_*scratch*_

_All of its poor occupants, prisoners…_

_Were found dead..._

_Or suffering from fits of vicious laughter…_

_*scrap*_

_But only one remained superior and sneaky…_

_He laughs in glee as he watched them in amusement…_

_Behind the bars…_

_*scratch*_

_No, he is not prisoned nor trapped here…_

_But all of them were trapped with him…_

_For he had made it his home…_

_And he is bidding his time…_

_*scrap*_

_This pecular man was grinning ear to ear at all times_

_No one can make him sad or frown…_

_For he is the **Jester**…_

_To make you laugh in times of insanity…_

_To make you smile amidst the sea of madness…_

_For he is the **Jester**…_

_*scratch*_

_The Jester scratched the wall with his perfect memento, his stiletto…_

_Each line marked the end of the day…_

_Tally here and there…_

_For what's the purpose? To bid his time, of course!_

_*scra—_

_Someone dared to stop him from his happy hour!_

_Someone wanted to make him very angry, happy angry!_

_Someone wanted to smile, eternally! Isn't so bad?!_

_But lo, behold, when the **Jester **looks, he was surprised._

_A surprise turn to shock._

_Shock turn to laughter._

_Laughter turns to Maddening glee._

_Of course!_

_Long time no see, old friend from the other side._

_The visitor then sneered and grin._

_For she was the **Monstrous Siren**…_

_Searching for him…_


	13. Chapitre 12: No Hard Feelings

Asia entered a room alone and looked toward us, with a fleeting grin and smiting eyes. She first curtseyed in front of us, a little bit to the side until she felt that we are satisfied with her appearance alone.

"Whatever the time is, thank you for taking your time for a li'l bit." She said with a playful tone, just enough to be 'heard' by us.

"You might be wondering why the author pretending to be Tahm Kench was not being able to submit their reply this time…" She said with a hint of disappointment. "Too bad." She whispered for herself as she swayed her head for a while.

"Hmmm, I wonder why?" Asia thought for a moment, as she tapped her chin in a repeated fashion, then her intimidating glare was set against us. "I know you know too, dear reviewers." She accused us playful as she grinned.

Then she returned to her, bored nature. "Long story short, they go wee-wee as they felt being belittled by you …. And they are still living in cowardice, having no time to write their meaningful replies."

"But no worries, dear readers, I will replace the author reviews for now." She said excitedly as she took letters from nowhere. She looked at it as she read its content. Out of nowhere, a chair has been produced, making Asia relieved to sat upon something.

"Oh, coming from **Rawrking** … kudos for you it seemed that you enjoyed the author's own crossover story, that you couldn't help but write 3 different reviews per selected chapters…" Asia grinned at us again as she continued reading.

Asia seemed to be frowning for a li'l bit. "… too much was your excitement – or rather your expectation – that you become bored by the last entry… hmm I do wonder?" Asia tapped her chin softly.

She chuckled a bit. "**Rawrking**, please do have some self-restrain… too much expectation can be a hazard too… disappointing as it was the author's crossover story, the author themselves was not quite verse in Highschool DXD, in fact, they didn't seem to watched it all. The author already said that issue in previous replies. That's why author will stick to the basic plot as much as they needed it."

Then Asia wondered for a moment. "Funny story though— majority of author's knowledge about Highschool DxD did not came from the anime itself but from various fanfictions of the HDXD so there you go, author wasn't confident enough to explore the undiscovered."

"Author said that the Highschool DXD anime wasn't interesting for them at all but ginormous amount of the crossovers of it was enough to get them motivated to wrote about it so there you go why the 'Monstrous Siren' was ' boring' for your standard. The 'trolling part' however, totally depends upon my mood."

After Asia was satisfied, she turned to another paper. "Oh an embellishment indeed … thank you, **littleboyblack17**."

Then she hurriedly closed the letters.

"I think that's all of the review on the Monstrous Siren, too short, no? Then review the story for me." She ended it with a playful wink.

She stood up and went toward the door that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

εїз εїзƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз εїз

"If you found your favorite character in the another universe, blame **Zel-wretch!**"

εїз εїзξЖƷεїз εїз

* * *

**Chapitre 12: No Hard Feelings**

_Alternative Chapitre Title: A Bit of Massacre_

Asia found herself inside a large room and on the wall was a large screen projection made of magic, on the screen was a replica of their own school, a chosen battleground for the Rating Game. Asia knew that Riser was being handicapped himself for he was so confident, so much that she deduced that this is his own downfall. She then shifted her attention toward the large table in front of her.

Upon those seats sat:

Aika one of the classmates of Asia, but also the notorious 'descendant-of-Lilith' Evelynn. She has her attention to somebody inside the room and its definitely making her curious. She was greedily staring toward Ddraig, who was just a few meters away from her but nevertheless, her flirting method were relentless but uncomfortable for the dragon-in-a-human-form.

Ddraig, in his human form and his ever-present scowling… what's cuter is that his cute fangs are visible on his face that was definitely a carbon copy of Issei, except for his fury red hair and more toned body. Despite the jarring attempts, The Welsh Dragon managed to completely ignore the Widowmaker's flirtatious assault as he folded his arms beneath his chest as he looked away from Aika. Despite this annoyance, Ddraig just ignored her all the way long.

Another one was their newest member that join Asia's company recently, so new that this individual hasn't even met Rias and her peerage. He wore a long, elegant sleeves for this occasion and on his quiet, mysterious head plastered a very wide grin full of clean teeth. The stranger's face seemed to be on a permanent smiling, not even once he relaxed its face. It was so queer enough that it took some curious glance at him, which he successfully ignored.

Asia knew him by the bottom of his heart, and how could she not remember how this bastard of elegance managed to stabbed her back twice? Luckily she expected it the way it was and so it was another story for the meantime. Asia has asked him to behave throughout the Game and he gladly obeyed with no words.

He is Shaco, the Demon Jester of the Runeterra, a notorious Backstabbing Devil, and now a dangerous soul inside a common fellow whom it can't remember its name. Asia luckily recovered him in an asylum trapped between the rift of space and that's another story. One quirky nature of Shaco that took Asia's attention was his twitchy nature that can be blamed on his human container. Nevertheless, Asia believed it will not deter the Demon Jester's true capabilities.

And the last, of course without his physical body, Nocturne was inside the room in some sense. Asia couldn't not interact with him directly but the Demon of the Dreams promised to watch the Rating Game on his own accord.

Grayfia, the Queen of Sirzech, attended Asia for a meantime and provided her an adequate room to watch the Rating Game. As someone who was directly involved between the rift, Grayfia believed that Asia deserved to watch it but she didn't expect to bring some 'friends' whom she didn't know personally.

… and Grayfia deserved to be extremely suspicious to Asia's current company. Asia alone would have been an enough but a troupe of them were nigh-alarming. Grayfia held her intention well professionally. She's not delusional; she's dealing with Asia, a girl who was supposed to be branded as a witch by her own church as what the files about her says but at one glance at her, she's is something beyond dangerous, perhaps if she's honest, an equal to an ultimate class devil.

What's more is that for whatever reasons, majority of Asia's 'friend' bore the same air of strangeness that Asia possessed except for the red-haired individual. That one smelt of dragon.

Asia was glancing at her innocently, as if she can read her mind like a book and Grayfia was already cautious about it. The only thing beyond her stoic façade was that Asia acting in a civilized manner. She seemed to have a reputation already among her strange peers as they are readily listened to her whenever she wanted to.

Nevertheless, Grayfia already asked for help and Asia committed to it faithfully and she can already see the result; Rias' peerage was stronger than ever before in a short amount of time but felt something changed about them and she was sure that Asia was the catalyst. Grayfia already knew that there would be a consequence upon asking for help and as a Demon, she was quite familiar about it. That's why she never questioned Asia at all and remained satisfied.

All that was left to do was the Rating Game itself.

"The Rating Games will be starting within thirty minutes, Asia. I hope this set up is enough to watch the Game."

"No worries, Grayfia-san… and thank you that you let me have the permission to invite some friends."

Grayfia for a meantime, glanced to each of the individuals inside this room. "Yes I do… You seemed to have a _pecular _friends."

Asia immediately chuckled for a moment. "I must admit, Grayfia-san, I do have strange friends to begin with other than the Rias and her peerage of course."

"Very well, I must leave at once… Sirzech needed me by his side. Asia, I leave things to you." Grayfia said as she prepared to leave. A large sigil immediately appeared on the floor where Grayfia stood and as Asia bid her goodbye, Grayfia was already gone by teleportation. When Asia was sure that Grayfia's traces are now gone, she begun to looked at those behind the table.

Asia now was left with a couple of her strange friends who were still busy to each other. Asia eventually clapped using her hands and all of the attention were directed toward the siren.

"Thank you everyone for attending this one-time event to support Rias' peerage against Riser's peerage. I also wanted to thank you for being involved in training with them." She showed off a large wicked smile, that almost leaked out of her own face.

"The Rating Games is a game of fairness for the demon but Riser, whether he broke the rules or not, was proven too much for Rias to handle. Poor Rias." Asia tried to reign sympathy among her peers but found nothing as expected of them.

"As a firm believer of curb-stomped battles, I would never allow friend Rias to lose to a measly demon. Our method was proven to be super effective… well so scary." And that's with a consequence Asia that was gleeful about it.

"Watch as Riser's team will happily fell into oblivion. Rias' peerage will be victorious wether they will like it or not."

* * *

Rias' peerage was now waiting inside the ORC room, at least mere minutes before the tournament starts. Although they looked prepared the atmosphere was somewhat conflicting.

Both Akeno and Rias has been driking tea to relax for a bit but they both knew it doesn't even work. Rias glanced toward her queen and behold, Akeno's black tinged wings instead of her devil wings were displayed in glory. It might be hard to show off her Fallen Angel nature but Akeno tried really hard, besides she can't even hide her half blooded nature thanks to Asia's machination. She's seriously pissed off all the time it was making Rias worried.

Kiba, thankfully for Rias she felt relieved as she set her sight upon him, seemed to be more confident, eager to fight and lighter as it seemed. Somehow the hidden burden Kiba seemed to be carrying is now gone, also thanks to Asia's training. He also proudly showed off his new Sacred Gear that was produced when he undergoes training with Asia.

It seemed that she can't really blame Asia at all, she can piss of one of her peerage but at the same time she can make them feeling comfortable and free. No matter what method Asia's training is, no doubt can make them powerful enough to defeat Riser's numerous peerage as what Asia promised.

…

But Rias was not completely blind. She knew that there is some sort of consequences when Asia offered this training. She tried to look for it but what she realized was something else.

Her peerage was now different from what she used to be. They were strong now, yes but they are different. Is this what the consequence of Asia's training that the end justifies the means?

Rias tried to glance again to her other peerage.

Koneko, or Shirone as what she claimed. The nekomata was more evocative of her emotions now and she's more determined as what it seemed. She's also bolder in showing off her cat like features more: her white, cat ears and her fluffy tail on her back; both Rias wanted to touch and caress so much that she will do it after the battle, regardless if they won or not.

…and finally Issei.

Rias swear that dragon emperor's small amount of time he spends as her own pawn of her peerage, his changes were the most drastic off all. Thankfully (or not), Issei's perverted nature was lessened for a bit but he's more distant and aloof than what she imagined. Rias was about to feel concern about him when he noticed her staring at him and gave him a warm smile. It made Rias blush for a moment and made her concern go away. She eventually looked away, as she felt relieved that she was worried over nothing. Issei seemed to be mature enough but he still glances toward her proud bountiful bosom for some moment and that Rias happier as she was.

Besides Issei, she also noticed that his Sacred Gear, Twice Critical, undergoes changes as well and she did not refer its appearance alone. The aura around that gauntlet that she felt was nigh constricting if she focused on it intensely but at the same time it felt 'expansive' as if its presence was strictly expressive. She concluded that Issei's Sacred Gear seemed to be more powerful than it was and she hoped it will have helped them in the tides of war.

It seemed that the only thing that she needed to worry about was the game itself.

* * *

Asia grinned contently as the Game was about to start.

"Gentlemen and ladies, even though I do not doubt Rias' peerage over all strength after the training and in fact, I am proud to proclaim that they can defeat Riser's peerage in a fair fight, I want to play with the Phenex' Peerage for a moment."

Then Evelynn stopped pecking Ddraig's suddenly raised her arm and Asia immediately recognize her attention.

"Yes, my Agony's Embrace?" Just like a teacher and student interaction. If only Asia has a stick for extra emphasis.

"What about those higher ups in the hell?" Evelynn stood up and asked curiously, not even she care who were she talking to. Ddraig and Shaco looked up at her.

"Hmm, yes the 'higher ups', 'the higher seats', 'the rulers'…this Game is to be broadcast to the whole continent of hell… I've been briefed by Lady Grayfia about." Asia thought for a moment, even though she already knew about it beforehand.

Then she turned toward the group with an ever present grin.

"Short answer: we never care. No amount of foreign authority can make us limit of what we can do, at least here in this world."

Then she turned her attention toward the projection screen. All of the individuals inside the room stared toward the screen too in unison, as if expecting something unsual.

"Please Noctune-san, proceed to your own likeness." She ordered.

_As YoU wIsHed…HeEHEeheEee… _

The group, particularly Ddraig, did not expect for a creepy voice to emanate around the room. Ddraig guessed that whoever it was also one of the abomination's creepy friends. He was already disgusted by this succubus beside him and the eerie gentleman at the other seat. The one who he heard its voice… however, he can't feel his presence right now but at the same time he felt whoever it was was everywhere. In other words, he can't describe it anymore.

He was confused, yes, but it will be better if he will ask Asia for the explanation than be rowdy here at the moment. He is still not in the peak of his strength but he knew he was strong enough thanks to the abomination's machination but to fight them here? He will not survive here no matter how eccentric his opponents are. It is better if he will remain as allies with Asia.

For this moment, he was curious what _Nocturne _can do.

* * *

Rias always have a plan even before the start of the battle but now she was considering it when Asia has an advice too, even though it was a bit generalized but somehow make sense.

_Let your peerage deal with Riser's peerage alone… deal with Riser once he started to involve himself… _

There is no risk nor advantage that made it follow but it was just … sensible? Rias still did not know. Maybe, she trusted Asia too much that her guts were also aligned with Asia's method.

Rias was now already alone in the ORC room, well a makeshift one. Her peerage was already on the move. She was thinking deeply, concerned that her peerage might be hurt until—

Rias swayed her head as she gets rid of the anxiety. For goodness sake, she's a Gremory and worrying has no place within her mind. Therefore, she remained steadfast, hoping that her peerage will breakthrough—

*BOOOOOOM*

The entire place shook loudly as it can get. Rias even have to hold on the sofa she was currently sitting and looked around, hoping the magic still holds.

[Raiser three pawn and rook were knocked out]

Rias breathed in relief. It seemed that her Queen managed to knock some of Raiser's pieces. If the plan proceeds comfortably then they will truly win.

…

Akeno was flying up above the air, particularly near the gymnasium, totally reduced to smithereens inside a large crater. She was still crackling with the electricity she conjured with. She did not care if they were still alive as she managed to detect their presence inside the gym.

Upon her face plastered a wide grin and a blushing face. This feeling! It seemed she was on the verge of senselessness but she managed it expertly, as expected of the sadistic Queen.

Once again she grinned. It was foolish for them to wait inside the did they expect? Their own defeat of course.

For a while, Akeno has something else to worry about and its not about her queen nor her enemies but her own self. She scrutinized carefully. Her emotions were fully rocketed thanks to her fallen nature, resulting in her to be very evocative of her agitation and sadistic nature. Whether she regretted it or not all of it depends upon her but one thing she can say to herself.

If she can't hurt Asia then she'll divert her fury on her damned Riser's peerage!

Something within her peripheral sight took her attention. She thought she needed to destroy all of the remaining buildings to make herself noticeable.

Ah but Riser's Queen herself finally face her off and even though her opponent was smiling flawlessly, Akeno can feel her hatred emanating from her and it made her feel excited.

Perhaps, may be alluded to how she destroyed the gymnasium in one blow. Lightning crackled once more. This will be more fun!

…

[Riser's rook was knocked out]

Rias' knight, Kiba finished dueling with the female rook and turned out victorious in the end on the field. Despite being victorious, Kiba couldn't help but sigh in relief. Thanks to Asia, his burdens was somewhat lightened. He also took note that he will still pursue the one who is responsible for the experimentation regardless whether he still dead or alive but not out of vengeance but of justice. He believed that Asia made it clear to him that revenge is meaningless.

Also thanks to her, Kiba managed to unlock a new Sacred Gear, one that was especially attention grabber.

Eventually, most of the the peerage of Riser it seemed were now targeting him and its just proven that their plan was very effective. It looks like his job here is done.

He grinned confidentally.

Issei will take care of them.

…

"Where did he go!" Riser's one of the rook asked as she looked around. All she can see on the field were the rest of Riser's peerage and not a shadow of Rias' knight. No doubt disappeared before they could even come closer.

_D-dammit this was a trap! _She concluded as she tried to warn them and walk away but found herself being rooted by something. She widened her eyes in fear. She can't move a muscle and the rest of her peerage were making a mistake.

_D-don't come any closer! _All she can do was to grumble nervously as she darted her sight between her fellow peerage members.

Riser's peerage was now closer than ever and then immediately, suffered the similar state: they were frozen stiff by an unknown and based on their face; they were really struck with paranoia that they can't move. Their muscles stiff and their nerves numb.

_What manner of sorcery is this?! _It is as if her body reacted to the intense fear but she can't pinpoint where and no one told them that their enemy can freeze them!

Before she can argue any further, the earth below them opened before they could even realized it. They can't even feel it coming and thus they are swallowed before even their wits can reach them.

Darkness befall on them.

[Riser's rook, five pawns, two bishops were knocked out].

Strange.

That's all Issei can think of as this kind of ability has a windup time, which surprised him. He was supposed to defeat majority of them in a single squash using his Sacred Gear and Kiba was supposed to clean up the rest of them.

Turns out it was an overkill; he expected them to be able to escape that earth-splitting technique he personally trained for and he might have overestimated them. Issei then ceased releasing abundant energy, harnessing them once again into his sacred gear.

Even though he was somewhat successful in his own task, Issei felt disappointed and not even he once can admire their boobs after their defeat. He glanced toward Kiba and gave him a thumbs up and a smirk. Kiba smiled back quietly.

Riser will appear himself very soon.

* * *

Asia just sighed in front of the projection but at the same time, felt proud for Issei. His sacred gear turned out perfectly. If this advantage keeps on, surely, they could win the Game. It seemed that Nocturne can't even gave the enemies a bad disadvantage if they kept on falling like flies and if they are this successful but the Monstrous Siren remain satisfied. Especially when Nocturne touch their mind with a hint of agitation...

Meanwhile, Ddraig, crossed arm beneath his chest, watched this 'curb-stomp battle' attentively, especially when Issei is involved. He might have a hand in giving Issei some ideas. He couldn't help but feel proud of his achievements…

_*thunk!*_

_Ddraig manage to block Issei's jab, hooks and uppercut. Their fight has gone an hour and yet no one is down. Ddraig was amazed not from Issei's strength but toward his stamina. He could also him capable of enduring worst punishing blows with few setbacks. Rias might have a jackpot acquiring this young boy! _

_Issei tried harder and Ddraig could feel his blows getting stronger and stronger. The dragon in human form slipped through Issei's arm and gave him a good chest smack._

_Issei tumbled back and quickly recovered. Seeing 'Drake Vegas' stationary after that strike made him release a heavy breathing. No matter what, he kept his sharp eyes toward 'Drake'. Slowly, Ddraig smiled satisfyingly._

_"How's that kid? Good enough for ya'h?" Ddraig taunted._

_Issei just only smiled, intent on crashing on him in due time. "Not enough, Drake-san! I think its not enough to knocked down that stupid fried chicken!" He challenged._

_"Well, What are you waiting for? Bring it on!" Ddraig taunted more as he kept his chest and abdomen exposed._

_Issei buckled up as he placed his gauntleted fist back, gathering momentum to strike this insane man. He could feel his Sacred Gear humming with pressure, and slowly numbing his muscles to the extent. With his target remaining in one place, he's as good as dead._

_"Haaaaaaahhhh!" Issei shouted with all his might, as earth was shattered when he blasted away. _

_[BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!]-_

_"I-Impossible!?" Ddraig wasn't amused. He didn't expect the Boosted Gear to be critically aggressive and he was glad he recovered from shock before Issei can hit him freely._

_Instinctively, he used both of his arms to shield himself but it doesn't suffice._

_*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*_

Ddraig clenched his hands as if he can feel the phantom pain when that Boosted Gear exploded on himself. Asia, of course, healed him after that intense fighting but he was curious about something else; during one of the rare moments he held the Boosted Gear, his supposed to be prison during Issei's bout, he couldn't help but thought of something.

What was empowering his Sacred Gear to be this dangerously powerful? The answer lies within Issei's Boosted Gear itself.

A Dragon. A different one. One whose signature he can't recognize and confidently enough, not of this earth. This Dragon, although sealed perfectly, is powerful enough to the point it could subdue him and Albion at the same time.

Of course, Ddraig expected it after his release, after all that abomination has stupendous method in doing anything and as he glanced toward Asia with hidden contempt, the abomination can read him perfectly and smiled with a hint of pride. Perhaps, he could expect some explanation after this… after all, knowing nothing is just a terrible advantage when you're around with exceedingly powerful people.

* * *

Close and personal.

That's how Akeno described this awful battle and to be honest, she was a little dissapointed. She didn't even have any scratch on miko outfit and her enemies power were subpar at its best. The smell of charred skin didn't escape her, especially when she's the one who was holding Riser's cute queen by her rapidly receding clothes.

As Akeno watched Riser's queen on the verge of unconsciousness. She couldn't admit but felt satisfied and chuckled. She has won this unfair duel of Riser's queen and found out that she was just so weak. The sadist queen admitted that Asia has made them stronger whether she liked it or not and by destroying this petty queen, she just realized it by now.

Her pair of blackest wings were on the full display, she was quite proud of them by now, and both of them were above the makeshift school. She was flying while the poor, other queen was hanging by the thread, quite burnt.

Akeno decided to release her now and by the time the defeated queen was falling, she dispersed into nothingness.

[Riser's queen has been knocked out]

At this point, they have defeated almost all of Riser's peerage. This will force Riser to come out any moment.

Akeno managed to nabbed off three pawns, one bishop and recently, the queen on her own.

Kiba and Issei tag teamed, and knocked off five pawns, one rook and two bishops recently.

And eventually, Koneko-chan on her own, destroyed two knights and one rook.

She was proud of her peerage. Akeno could almost taste their victory.

*fwish*

The sound of swift beating caught Akeno's attention, as her queen flew beside her using her bat-like wings.

"Are you ok, Akeno-san?" Rias was visibly concerned to which Akeno just nodded in confirmation. Honestly, Akeno thought that her queen should not be worried about them but she holds off that for now.

They could feel it, the burning rage of a phoenix. Foolish Riser was now on the move.

Slowly, Akeno carved her face with a vicious grin. Her body was tinged with excitement. She couldn't wait to electrocute that damned King!

Akeno glanced toward her King and was surprised by what she saw and felt.

Rage, so much rage. So unlike from what she knew and understood Rias from the past. It was leaking like there was no tomorrow and Akeno was feeling threatened from it.

Is this Gremory's famous Power of Destruction at its fullest? If so, then Riser definitely has no chance at all. No wonder Rias ordered them to stay back once Riser will appear. Akeno thought that it was the result of Rias accumulating wrath all over the years but who knows…

…

…

By the way, Akeno didn't noticed it earlier but is that a large scythe Rias was holding?


	14. Chapitre 13: Violent Solace

Chapitre 13 is now here!

**MArkoncioX: **Thank you my friend, I am deeply appreciated when new readers liked my story and gave it a fine review. Perhaps, you might like to indulge in my other works fantasy?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any League of Legends' characters, lores, quotes, etc. and I do not own Highschool DXD's characters either.

εїз εїзƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз εїз

"If you found your favorite character in the another universe, blame **Zel-wretch!**"

εїз εїзξЖƷεїз εїз

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Violent Solace**

_Alternative Chapitre Title: Training_

Asia rubbed her hands in anticipation. Rias is now bringing out her new, big guns which she personally gifted for the Princess of Ruins during her times of doubts to herself. The Darkin Scythe was a perfect fit for her Power of Destruction.

Honestly, she wasn't even interested in Raiser's fight in the beginning, hell, the entire Rating Game was just a joke for her. She's focused on something else that is a reclusive struggle within Rias. She wondered who would be triumphant at the end…

The Darkin…

Or Rias...?

How wonderful it is… Meanwhile, she shifted her attention toward her peers. Aika was drooling upon seeing Raiser in ascending, both hands placed on the table while supporting her chin in a childish romance. Curious, she asked the Widowmaker.

"Ne, Aika-san, what's with the lovestruck atmosphere?" Asia said with curiosity.

Without even looking at the Monstrous Siren, Aika replied as she maintained her gaze toward the Phoenix Demon. "Can you imagine, Asia-chan? That guy is my man of the dreams." Then she licked her lips in thirst and her eyes turned into neon pink dangerously. Heat emanated from her.

"No matter how I will graze his skins, his organs, blood and all, he will keep on regenerating to the fullest." She said with the heaviness of breath.

Asia just chuckled in humor as she approached her seat. "Same old Evelynn, eh? You know after this meaningless fight; we can borrow him for you to be a plaything. My promise, my word." She promised later on in the form of a breathless whisper.

Subconsciously, Aika clasped Asia's cheek mildly and caressed it with her now mutated, clawed fingers, leaving a trail of trailing blood, which just disappeared as if nothing happened. With all of the happening, Asia remained her smug-like grin.

"Oh Asia, I never doubt your charming, captivating, promising words but thank you for your consideration… Those Strays… they fulfill my promise to 'her'."

Asia just grinned like a Chesire Cat. "Understood. Even poor Raiser is beneficial to the Underworld. It is not our job to do carelessly."

Meanwhile, Ddraig was still focused on the Rating Game and despite it, he could hear their soft words clearly due to his sensitive hearing and it just made him thoroughly annoyed. He understood that they are not normal beyond, but damn, can they keep it down.

Glancing to the other side, Ddraig could see the man named Shaco also watching the Rating Game quietly, except for the fact, his left hand was rather occupied; it was holding a stiletto and cleanly made a stroke on the table even though the Dragon was aware that the table was made of tough materials. The only thing that made him relieved was that Shaco's handiwork did not even utter any noises but geez, how many tallies did he just wrote on.

Ddraig was about to let go of his gaze when suddenly Shaco turned toward him, studying his facial features as to how his eyes danced around in a small area, pinpointing everything on Ddraig's human face.

Then stopping on Ddraig's pair of eyes, he slowly made a wide grin ear to ear, showing off his pearly white teeth.

_Creep. _Ddraig thought fast and then turned toward the screen again. He will not bother the creep beside—no, wait, he will never look at him again! He was aware of his own strength against the fancy-looking gentleman but damn it all if this escalated further.

"Enjoying the show, Dragon?" Asia immediately interrupted his thoughts as she appeared beside him, leaning close to his ears. Ddraig was a second away from being frightened by her but he managed to rein his stupid emotions closer.

"Why the damn close-up?" He argued bravely.

"Ddraig-kun seemed to deeply disturb now, what's the catch?" Asia tilted her head in wonder.

If Ddraig was honest, talking to Asia was the most sensible thing he could do here. He couldn't talk to Superior Succubus since she kept on flirting and invading her space and he wouldn't dare to take the advance from her. He was already aware of her terrible reputation as a torture technician and sadist thanks to the abomination's information. Shaco? No thanks either. You know why.

"Abomination, when can I go out?" Better ask than never.

Asia was simply confused by what he has been asking but turned into playful laughter when she realized it. "Dummy Ddraig, who said that you are locked up here with us forever? Of course! You can go out anytime you want."

Ddraig's face flushed with embarrassment. "N-nevermind, forget what I've said earlier."

Asia than just give him an uncomfortable grin. "Hmm, Evelynn-san bothering you?" She said as she glanced toward the Widowmaker, who was busy daydreaming as she watched intently the game. Ddraig just gulped in nervousness, despite the forceful façade he was maintaining.

"No, there's no problem—"

"Ask her earnestly and she will leave you alone, understand?" Asia recommended, much to Ddraig's stupor. Eventually, The Welsh Dragon just nodded in agreement. He has never expected it.

"Everyone else, please enjoy the scenes…"

Meanwhile, somewhere in an obscured room, Sona and her peers were also watching the Rating Game and yes, they couldn't believe their eyes.

Gremory's peerage managed to wipe out the entire Raiser's peerage save for the King, which is him. Sona, as well as her peerage, though only a miracle could save Rias from this game no, it never happened, instead, they managed to curb the battle to their favor.

Sona's eye twitch in annoyance, and perhaps a fit of jealousy. It was natural for a Devil of course but Sona reined it to her inside and let her thought herself rationally.

Is it possible to achieve their level of strength within a small amount of time? Sona knew it was impossible to gain a tremendous amount of power within a week but here they are, the impossibility themselves.

Akeno proudly flaring her fallen angel's wings.

Kiba swinging his blade that was reeking with death.

Koneko with her cat ears and tails out, expertly wielding Senjutsu.

And finally, Gremory's newest pawn recruit, Issei, seemed to be able to wield his Sacred Gear perfectly.

She knew there's a catch between them. She repeated it in her mind many times that getting this powerful was impossible and yet she can't realize them anymore.

What happened to them? Who trained them—

Sona's eyebrows furrowed.

Asia… maybe she was related to this mess. It was just a stray thought but it seemed it was very likely. Rias was beginning to change somehow around when Asia appeared in the school and she still wonders how and why.

Maybe there is something that meets the eye and it irks her. Yes, even before everything led to the Rating Game.

She should talk to her the sooner she can.

"This is getting annoying, you know." The proudful Phenex announced as he looked down to his own enemies, who were now wary of his presence and becoming wary of him. He just smirked in content. That's right, all must look up to him.

He has no qualms when they managed to wipe out his entire peerage and he wasn't even humored by it. He will get her Rias anyway whether she like it or not.

Both Kiba and Issei tensed as they prepare for his next move. Just like their King said, they shouldn't be reckless by now. They were also been briefed about the Phenex and now they were aware that they can't whittle him without losing their own strength. They must do it in one move.

"What's the wait with the two of you?" Raiser taunted them as he displayed an orb of fire in his hand and then proceed to threw it at them. It was just a weak fireball but should be enough to rouse them. He was also itching to make them kneel before him

Kiba merely swatted it using the blade in return but both of them just stood there in defiance. They did not even dare to thought about scaling the building where Raiser was waiting on the top and it made the Phenex annoyed already.

A malignant air disturbed Raiser's overall being and instinctively looked up when he saw them floating above and shadowing him.

Akeno and his soon to be wife, Rias.

However, something's wrong with Rias the way he looked at her.

By the way, is that a scythe she was holding? Whatever it is, it's pulsing with malevolent energy. Bah, whatever it is, Raiser is confident of his Phenex bloodline.

"Rias, my wife, this is— "He was abruptly interrupted when his jaw went slack, no, was completely removed from his head. It was so surprising that he wasn't prepared for it and before he can think any longer, the pain registered late. He kneeled subconsciously, only stopping it with his own fist.

_I cannot accept this_! Instead of his daydream about Rias submitting to him, he found himself kneeling to her.

He double-checks his vision and made sure what he was seeing was right. He looked toward Rias and saw her scythe already curve behind her, which means she already has swung it and he didn't even sense. What's happening here.

Luckily his powerful regenerative ability kicked in and he recovered in instant. He immediately stood up and fixed his clothes.

"That was just a lucky shot, Rias, do we need to complicate this further?" He bragged as he flared up, flames burning outward from him. If he must need to defeat Rias in this way, then so be it.

Rias, who was perpetually glaring at him, raised her arm sideways in front of Akeno.

"Everyone, no one at this point should engage at Raiser but only me," Rias ordered with a sickly contempt.

She can feel it.

The corruption digging into her skin. Making it harder, better, and deadlier. Vicious scales of armor are already protruding beneath her clothes. Despite all of this, she now no longer cared, confidence brimming into the edge. Her own peerage was also aware of her changing nature. She grasped the scythe harder and feeling it digging into her palm, but surprisingly no blood.

Her scythe, the one given by Asia, was drinking her blood and energy greedily, harnessing it and empowering her in return.

**_'That's right, this puny Phenex must learn his lesson…'_** She can hear it, the deep, demonic voice of the scythe.

It's making some suggestions.

It was commenting.

It was driving her crazy.

… But she will do everything for the sake of her peerage.

At first, she denied it's the offer of power but later on she surrendered. How and why? She never knew till this day.

The corruption was slowly overpowering her bit by bit but she kept in on check by her own Power of Destruction.

She'll finish Raiser in a mere amount of times.

**_'The taste of the Phenex is really good…'_**

Her scythe is hungry for his blood.

Naturally, her peerage agreed and backed-out, only at a distance.

They will observe her. They will act if it is necessary, that is, if it comes to that point.

**_'They must know that you are strong enough to protect them … or else they will abandon you.'_**

Yes, she totally agreed, this is for her own peerage. She is second.

For Issei.

Raiser threw a fiery spout of fire at her and she quickly avoids it. Raiser followed her suit. He suddenly sprouted wings of fire. He flew then floated in front of her, smirking confidently that he will win.

Rias would never allow him.

"Rias!" his voice was now a bit commanding but she never dared to listen to him. Instead, she zoomed toward him as he busy watching her in contempt. He wasn't prepared by it.

Rias managed to hook his shoulder, ripping it down to his abdomen. Raiser shrieked in great pain. Without warning, Rias pulled themselves together down the building and dragged Raiser's poor body against it.

The building collapsed as Raiser found himself buried in the foundation, stone, dust, and dirt filled his mouth and his gaping wound. The scythe was still lodge and so Rias pulled him out.

With a vicious swing, the scythe let Raiser off the hook as it tasted its Phenex blood. It was bloody tempting and it wanted more. Raiser's body skidded several meters before it stopped. Naturally, Raiser recovered in a due amount of time as well as his vitality, but his face was now marred with a frown.

"Rias, you know this is useless…" Raiser tried to reason her but Rias would never listen. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

**_'A noisy Raiser is an annoying Phenex… why don't you let me eat his tongue?'_**

What a tempting idea and Rias immediately executed it. Raiser, like an asshole, as usual, didn't even realize Rias was already facing him already, bat-like wings flaring excitedly.

Raiser realized that it was a mistake talking at her when the sharp end of the scythe ended several metes down to his throat. His throat suddenly ripped out in agony, with a membrane-like thread still attached to his own neck from the bits of gore sticking out from her scythe.

Rias widened his eyes when his own tongue was ripped apart from his own mouth and destroyed it eventually.

**_'Teach him a lesson!'_**

Rias pointed her power of destruction point-blank into his chest, making a huge hole out of it and managing to throw him away several kilometers away as his body hit the ground like a ragdoll.

Like a drunk, Raiser managed to recover but not in a good way. His body seemed to be unstable for some reason and his healing seemed to be reduced considerably. He looked around for Rias and felt a little panicked when she was nowhere to be found.

He attempted to use another fireball but before his nerves could fire it, it was now detached from him.

What a terrible nightmare! Raiser just realized.

Suddenly he felt his back invaded and then suddenly, the scythe protruded in front of his chest, bathed in his own blood. With enhanced strength, Rias pulled him up in the mid-air. Pain flared within Raiser, his inside already messed up.

"E-enough!" Raiser coughed up blood as he found himself helpless, even his regenerative ability was halting. What was happening to him!? He couldn't even raise his other hand.

"Raiser, you said you wanted all of me, right?" Rias suggested as she raised her scythe higher and thus, made Raiser suffer more. Yes, he heard her alright! But right now?

Raiser only managed to give him a weak glance and sure enough, Rias noticed it. She must.

After all, this is her only parting gift he can give to Raiser.

She will never see him again and she will absolutely make sure of it.

Rias, slowly overloaded the scythe with her Power of Destruction as she purposedly flowed right into his inside. Raiser widened his eyes as he realized what Rias was planning. Even with his destroyed insides, that was slowly healing him, it was culminating inside him.

He could feel it. He felt overloaded and bloated. That feeling must be foreign.

And for the first time…

It made him scared shitless.

There's no confidence right now.

He doesn't care anymore if he wins or loses this time.

He's doubting his regenerative abilities this time.

Something is wrong with Rias.

She's not the same clingy girl he has observed.

She's something else.

Something _monstrous._

And he's in a panic mode but he can't even move his finger.

His eyes helplessly observe this cruel phenomenon.

…

…

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

The entire place exploded and threw up a tremendous amount of dust, hiding it from the shifty views. Everyone wondered what happened and how it happened.

It almost destroyed the makeshift world with those tremendous power.

One that was felt by the hell itself.

[Raiser has been defeated…]

Rias gasped heavily as she groggily opened and closed her eyes. She felt weak within her muscles and she found herself lying inside the smoking crater.

She was still clueless about what happened after.

The only thing she thanked this time was that she was alive, sort of. She didn't understand why has she become ruthless.

Yes, they might have won but she felt broke inside.

Is this the consequence that she longed for? She can't even move her body an inch. She must have been very tired she deduced. Even without looking down her body, she could really tell she was now totally naked; her clothes weren't even spared from that blast. Nevertheless, she was still proud of her body.

Rias tried to toss herself sideways but caught someone else standing near her. With her remaining strength, she tried to look up and lo, behold, it was the Monstrous Siren.

Asia.

How did she enter this sealed—

"No more talking, Rias, you've done your job a little too well." The fallen priestess said as she deliberately showed off her menacing grin. She kneeled in front of her vulnerable body and tilted her head in delight.

"The weight of the weapon must have taken its toll on you." She remarked as she observed the scythe then took away the scythe from Rias. She observed Rias' nude body and then toward the scythe. Rias was surprised that she still had a tight grasp on that cursed weapon and when Asia managed to separate it from her invading hand, she felt lighter somehow, as if her burden was removed from within her.

She breathed heavily followed by a series of shallow breathing. She never thought that she was still in the brink of death.

… but at least the voice wasn't there anymore.

She could hear Asia chuckling.

"I'm willing to let go of you off the hook … the performance is excurbant, my dear Rias." Asia commented as she leaned on the cursed scythe Rias 'borrowed'. Rias tried to talk but even her tongue won't even move for her.

"Shush, you need to rest, _Rias-chan…_" Asia said as she noticed her closely. She gave Rias a last look before she was consumed by a liquid matter beneath her, making her disappeared along with her traces.

At last, she could close her eyes in peace.

Unconsciousness returned to her.

_'See you soon at the victory party…'_

Peace came to her finally

…

Rias suddenly jerked away from unknown reasons as she rapidly opened her eyes and found herself in an entirely new environment. Then she breathed deeply as she resumed her breathing. At least, she's not on the battlefield anymore. Adrenaline slowly waned throughout her system and then she felt her muscles relaxed.

She just realized that she was now inside of the hospital, somewhere in an emergency room. After a second of cooling down, she noticed that someone was beside her.

It was Issei, who was busy staring her in dumb perplexion. Then she looked around twice and realized that her peerage was waiting around her either. She felt she was so stupid that she blushed forth. All of her peerage members sighed in relief.

Rias was still in a state of disbelief. "Everyone…" She said as she recognized all of them. She couldn't but tear a little, no, she felt threatened to let her tears flow.

"It's alright, Buchou..." Akeno assured her. Rias' queen was standing not that far from her bed and had her arms crossed below her chest. Also, her fallen angel wings were nowhere to be seen, more likely retracted back to her back. She's also not quite frustrated as she was back from the Game, although, she could still trace some of them on her face.

Rias was just glad that her queen was back to her old self once again.

Kiba, her knight, was visibly worried. His blond hair shadowed his facial features and Rias could see them that he was true, felt guilty even though Rias knew her knight did not do wrong for her. She must attend them should she be recovered.

Her eyes danced around and caught Kone—no, Shirone eating junk food while sitting on the stool. All around her was an assortment of plastic wrappers and different kinds of junkies. Even though Rias can feel her sadness emanating from her, her Rook remains nonchalant as she notified of her longing gaze.

Rias felt that they must be rewarded for their effort from the Rating Game.

Now that she thinks of it…

Akeno just smirked upon studying her facial expression." Buchou, don't worry about it anymore…"

"Huh?" She thought Akeno must have read her mind, although she was aware that wasn't possible, then she played being clueless. "Did we win?"

Akeno just nodded in confirmation.

Rias felt as if a heavy burden just removed from her whole being and she let herself being surrendered to her own bed. It seems that she will have a peaceful rest from now on. She closed her eyes and release a big sigh as she slowly turned her lips into a gentle smile.

At last!

"That Fried Chicken will not touch you anymore, I'll make it sure!" Issei bragged as he flexed her arm where his Sacred Gear lies.

Issei knew what he said is true even though he hasn't the slightest idea behind the rules of Devils. Winning counts as proof, right? Nevertheless, Issei will have to protect more his friends, especially Buchou and Asia.

"C'mon Issei-kun, we must not disturb Buchou from now on." Akeno purred which made Issei react with embarrassment.

"Y-yes, I knew that," Issei said as he stood up abruptly. Even though he felt that this his chance with Rias-sama, he must stay strong for them. He scratched his head in his own frustration. At least, he was aware that Buchou is safe and sound and nothing will bother her anymore.

Her peerage then left her on her own accord, although, Issei was still hesitant to leave her alone.

"It's alright, Issei-kun, I'll gonna be ok," Rias assured him.

Finally, Issei went away still in a troubled manner but Rias was confident about his Pawn. Her own Peerage is now getting stronger thanks to Asia.

… but she's honest that Asia was something else.

Rias truly felt alone this time when her peerage was now gone although she wouldn't call it being lonely. Her Peerage deserved a day of their rest, for tomorrow they will celebrate their party, yes, she had the guts that her brother will be the one who headed their victory party. She needed rest too the most. She must recover so that she will be able to see her family, her peerage and finally Issei.

…

I was amused at myself, big time and I couldn't help but laugh at my own volition.

Why didn't I've noticed it earlier? My nimble shoulder jolted from my unexpected laughter. Even the Widowmaker was overtly curious at my ill-gotten condition.

After the Rating Game, Ddraig went somewhere far, somewhere he only knows. Shaco, the infamous backstabber was also gone but I knew when he will return, leaving only the Widowmaker and the Siren on their own.

"What made this cute Devil so troubled on her own?" She spoke in a breathless manner. Her sickly, golden eyes looked through my ambiguous, heterochromatic ones.

"A quite delirium, you hear?"

Aika released a womanly chuckle and I quickly reformed myself into an exquisite lady. Even this silver-tongued girl needed to act lavishiously at needed times. For now, I needed an ample ear to me.

"I could not guess what runs at your mind, Asia." She reminded me.

The way how I treat my client is my dilemma right now. Previously, I should be as ruthless as what I am in the Runeterra but now, a sliver of mercy and grace has taken root in my being and 'afraid that I must uphold my deal.

It seemed that I greatly underestimated my self, 'Asia'. Her gentle, pure soul has influenced my heart, it should be the other way round but still. Justified though, that I am just a shard of the true being.

I am a mixture of the personification of greed and the innocence of the priestess but I am proud of what I am and I do not deny it.

"Hmm? Now that you mentioned it … should I tell you or not?" I giggled in delight as I eyed Aika momentously.

Oh? Now you have the guts to tease me?" Aika threatened me sweetly as the dangerous air around us increased in intensity. I knew the Widowmaker down to my heart and this kind of game was hers to delight herself. With one swipe at my face, she managed to deeply gash my face, bleeding profusely as a result.

Never did I flinched nor blinked from her deadly strike, only amusement twinkled in my eye.

Aika's long claws were drenched a little with my blood and with her little entertainment, she licked it clean. Her tantalizing lips were stained with my precious blood as a result, even licking it with her lips only spread it out.

"Too tasty for my own standard." She remarked.

I wasn't even perturbed by her sleazy attention and gleefully restless. My cheeks quickly healed on their own thanks to my own Demonic Regeneration and within seconds, those deep wounds were quickly sealed up. I don't even need to raise my Sacred Gear.

My problem right now was the messy blood around my cheeks.

Then, I immediately felt a magic circle nearby being activated. I looked back and expected someone to spout out of it. Aika discontinued her tease to me and paid attention to the incoming surge of magic.

A bright light then an individual came out.

A Devil. The one whom I'm familiar with.

She was wearing her typical maid attire as she approached me eventually after recognizing first my face. To my own mild surprise, she was different the last time I met her.

Her hair was a tad shorter than what I've imagined.

Her nonchalant yet beautiful face is drastically different today than I was surprised for the first time. It seemed that I can still be attacked with bafflement.

"Greetings, Ms. Grayfia." I curtseyed before her as did Grayfia the same. I leveled my gaze against her wonderful body and her bountiful bosoms.

"I see that you fulfilled your ends as what you promised long before." I was a little troubled by that moment. "But I never did expect that you cut off your hair throughout," I said as I observed her head carefully. Nevertheless, even a short-haired Grayfia was still beautiful to everyone's eyes.

"Understood, Asia-chan. I fully owed you for training Rias and her peerage and making her victory possible. This is nothing but my gratitude if nothing else can satisfy you." She bowed as she stretches out her arms, offering her tassels of hair, beautifully knotted and presumably, by her own soft hands. As a descendant from a Demon of Greed, I am obliged to take her offerings. Instead of a tuft, she cut off the majority of her hair and shortened it as a result.

I knitted my eyebrows in wonder. "I hope Mr. Sirzech accepted wasn't disappointed with your current look I'm afraid."

"No worries, Asia-chan, in fact, he was greatly delighted by my hair." She said as she showed off her gentle smile.

I blinked for a moment before everything was concluded.

"If what Ms. Grayfia said then so be it."

"Another thing, Asia…"

She reached over as she offered me a letter. I already knew what the content of the letter is but as I look again to Grayfia's eyes, I still needed the confirmation.

"As a volunteer toward Rias' success, you are formally invited to her victory party." Grayfia read it aloud to me the invitation whom she easily memorized.

I smiled wonderfully. "Delightful." A group of High-ranking Devils will be present on Rias' party and the amalgamations of the inward ugliness were making my mouth water. If only I have the guts to swallow one of them…

I could sense Grayfia's doubt when she offered me the letter in the first place but she was left with no choice. Either Rias was the one who sent it or Sirzech, and it was exciting to know who is it.

"I shall take my leave." Grayfia immediately went to the magic circle and left, seeing that her obligation, here, in my own paradise, the abyss, is now finished. The circle spark with intense energy before all that was left was its residue that was slowly fading.

"A party, Asia, did you hear that?" Aika exclaimed in a playful manner, as I let her own of her lashers snatch the letter cleanly. This left my hands empty then as I busily observed her reading its content.

"A party means a gathering of Devils!" She suggested and by the gods, I knew what she was trying to point out.

"Stimulating and exciting as it would be, we are, sadly, not allowed to kill or devour anyone there." I disapproved of her which obviously made her disappointed.

"Ooh? So sad." She approached me childishly and cupped both of my shoulders and then faked her tears. Her lashers meanwhile, behaved like a pair of snakes as it coiled around us both.

"Can I just torture one of them? I'll promise that I'll be a good girl." She said breathlessly as her lips caressed my ears sensitively. A mortal being might have fallen already to her charms but as a fellow Demon, it has entirely no effect on me.

However, an idea came to me.

"Hmm? There might be a way, Widowmaker."

Upon saying that, Aika released me and jumped for joy. "Hoho, I'll need to prepare my dress then." Then the shadows slowly wrapped her own physique as she slowly faded away from existence.

_Call me if you're ready…_ She reminded as her voice was the only thing that was left here down the abyss.

"Sure…" My eyes twinkled in mischief.

…

The party at the Gremory's palace was quite exquisite. All of the visitors and guests, as expected, are the Devils. After her recent recovery, Rias was garbed in her most beautiful attire she has taken of, almost resembling a white bride. This made Issei blushed so madly that he couldn't even take a look at her and it just wanted to tease him more. Like Issei, all of the Rias' peerage were present and were dressed in such occasion.

Kiba slicked back his hair in seeming fashion as to fit his tuxedo, as the same as Issei, but the perverted lad was quite roguish for his own look.

Akeno was satisfied with her black kimono and was already entertaining some of the guests.

Shirone matched her white hair with a simple white dress, which also brought out her beauty, not that she cares. Also, she hates attention so much this time that she was just waiting by the corner.

Rias was happy for the first time that she couldn't help it. Without even realizing it, she grabbed Issei's arm as they wade through the crowd, not even caring if her voluptuous chest kept on bumping against Issei's elbow, much to the youth's embarrassment. No matter how pervert Issei is, he's, well, a virgin… just like her.

She just wanted to stay with her adorable pawn, who was a part of her family that helps her free from Riser's chain.

Also, she kept on glancing beyond the crowd, searching for someone. She doesn't need to worry about entertaining the guest for Akeno already did that job currently.

The one whom she wanted to search for was Asia, who was beneficial for their victory and it would be a shame if she can't attend. She also asked Grayfia to extend the invitation to her.

If only she was present. Even if she was somewhat creepy for a normal being, even if Asia has darker intents that Rias felt with her guts, she wouldn't forgive herself if she couldn't give Asia a chance.

She just wants to thank her. Her head kept on swaying left and right as she fully sweeps the hall for her obvious appearance.

"Asia?" She heard Issei muttering something as his gaze was somewhere else. Rias followed it and found her there.

Asia was busy staring at them and when she finally noticed the Princess of Ruins, she gave her a slight wave. Rias could see that she was also dressed for the occasion too, as evident as her deep emerald nightgown. Of course, Rias was aware that Asia was not trying to overwhelm Rias' bridelike gown, although she admitted that Asia was beautiful on her own right. On her right hand was a plate full of meals equal to a king.

Eventually, Rias approached Asia as she pulled Issei as well, not that he complained.

Asia bowed before her, her twinkling heterochromatic eyes blinked at her. Some of her seaweed-like hair dropped slightly from her forehead.

"Thank you for inviting me, Buchou? Although I don't see the reason why would bother an individual like me?" Asia said as she took a large bite from a large, chicken leg.

"Nonsense, Asia-chan, you are fully aware that you trained us for the Rating Game and thus you deserve this day too."

Asia nodded in confirmation. She doesn't need to deny them anymore. She then took another big bite.

Rias was the one who was bowing this time before her, as she showed her gratitude toward her. Her tone was somewhat formal this time.

"I am thankful that you came here to our victory party today. Please enjoy the meal."

Asia just nodded happily.

"Hiya, Buchou! Issei-kun!" Suddenly, Aika jumped to their area as she interrupted them, much to Rias and Issei's confusion. She was also dressed in a blue nightgown with a neon tint with gold bracelets and necklace. Overall, it was a simple dress for her. It was also complementing her eyeglasses.

"Aika-san?" Issei said as he looked up and down in disbelief. Rias was still gawking at her in surprise. As far as she knows, the Underworld was unfit for any human beings to live here, let alone an ordinary one.

"It's a long story, ok… let's celebrate first! Congratulations!" Aika said as she cheered on before them. a glass of Champagne clinging in her hand. With a slight swing, she leaned the tip on her lips and drank it all cleanly. Rias was even more concerned since it was not fit for consumption for any ordinary beings. Nevertheless, it seemed that Aika is alright.

Aika seemingly approached them intently but what made them surprise was that each of them was given a sloppy kiss on each cheek, to Issei it almost reached his lips much to his confusion.

"But— "Rias attempted to finished her words before Asia stopped her any moment.

"Aika-san also wanted to congratulate your peerage, didn't you hear? Buchou." Asia said as she remained her gaze on the Widowmaker, who was now pulling random Devil males to her and dance enthusiastically without so much care in this world.

Rias was just quiet but looked at Aika for a meantime before she let it go. "I guess I could trust you then."

Asia just chuckled upon hearing it. "Eh? Trust is so hard to earn this day and rare it is to find someone in their honest works."

When she managed to finish what she said, her face just scrunched up all of a sudden, only for a moment but enough to be noticed by Rias. Asia then turned her gaze toward the entrance, not even taking a chance to glance toward Rias.

"Asia-chan?" But no reply came, as if Asia become deaf all of the sudden.

Meanwhile, The Monstrous Siren senses something, a great amount of anger and hatred and she could taste. The Devils inside the halls are still ignorant as usual but this is greatly justified because only she and Aika can feel his signature of emotions alone.

It was coming.

_He _was coming and he seemed to be in bad blood.

…

Asia could sense it and the more she waited, the more it becomes more intense. She chuckled at her own thoughts.

She knew. The Monstrous Siren knew that he was coming because he's deeply unsatisfied.

He did not get what he wanted.

He's so narcissistic at the best, only caring his own image.

… and when he tasted his first defeat, he denied it wholeheartedly. His heart ravages with such putrid emotions.

Arrogant at the best, that he felt foreign to other emotions.

He won't forgive her. He won't forgive her.

He won't forgive her. He won't forgive her.

He can't. He wouldn't. He doesn't.

_Unless…_

_Unless…_

The great doors burst out and in came a phoenix with wounded pride. His teeth grating in fury and anger, his eyes cracked with veins and whatnot. Evident on his body were the scars that were created by Rias herself. How did they know? Because He's in a rush that he didn't even bother fixing himself, only on a half-opened jacket he suffice.

Raiser gatecrashed Rias' victory party and Asia knew he'll be facing unknown consequences if he kept on ignoring the tidbits signs around him.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS!"

Like a roaring dragon, Raiser raised his voice so high that it shook the halls alone. Oh, gone unnoticed was his little sister, Ravel Phoenix, another bishop of Raiser. It was obvious that she was trying to pull away from his brother but to no avail. Ravel has still reserves of dignity she wanted to preserve. She accepted the results of the Rating Game right away and witnessed the strength of Rias' peers. She wanted Raiser to accept them as well but he is being an asshole.

The crowd eventually was silenced and all attention drew to him. They instantly recognized him through curiosity, annoyance, and wonder.

The Monstrous Siren only smirked as the scenario was revealed before her.

No matter what, she'll make him _learn his lesson_ real-time.


	15. Chapitre 14: Learned Lessons

εїз εїзƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒεїз εїз

"If you found your favorite character in the another universe, blame **Zel-wretch!**"

εїз εїзξЖƷεїз εїз

* * *

**Chapter 14: Learned Lessons**

Asia's heterochromatic eyes glinted when she saw Raiser again, but this time stripped off his pride and nothing more but a misplaced, ravaging animal. She just raised her champagne filled glass to anyone, not that they can notice her right away. She loved these kind of scene, revolting and touching.

Raiser was aware that she was here and she grinned from that thought as she sipped it. It only a matter of time before their eyes met and chaos ensues.

The area around Raiser was vacant. All of the demons were to afraid to face him off but Asia knew what he wanted.

Vengeance. Stupid vengeance for his pride and for his stained record.

Currently, Rias was facing him off, uncertain of Raiser's current attitude. Rias' peerage also surrounded Raiser in case he went on rampage. The capabilities of a High-class Devil were nothing to scoff of.

"Rias! Your whole peerage cheated!" He claimed off the bat. All of the demons around them spurred into murmurings.

"You know that's not the case. We won fair and square." Rias insisted. The Monstrous Siren knew that their argument will lead to meaningless but she was just insanely curious when will the pressure broke into destruction.

Nevertheless, she has to face Raiser. Her sandals tapped in rhythm, the only sound from the entire hall, threatening to break the silence or all hell will break loose. The moment he set his eyes upon Asia, the day Raiser couldn't resist himself.

Suddenly a large fireball of some sort appeared on the hand of Raiser as he raised his arm as high as he can, the large fireball almost rivalled the sun.

Mouth watered from fury, he was about to threw it at the River King but found himself hesitant for a moment.

Ravel was blocking his way, arms outstretched in order to protect Asia. "Stop it! Brother!" He knew that his sister can just regenerate but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. The tears trickling away from her eyes brought a small portion of sanity back from him.

"You!!!" His fury is still nothing to scoff off and his wrathful eyes made some of weaker demons retreat away instinctively from his sights sans Asia. Ravel remained upright and stood closer to Asia if that is making Raiser.

"What's the fuss? Oh, prideful phoenix." Asia said as she mockingly curtseyed in front of him. "Is your first defeat wounded you in spirit? Tell me."

"I knew you cheated! You're the one who made Rias win by default! Their victory was bullshit!" Raiser said as he repeatedly pointed Asia accusingly with his mouth spluttering with his spittle. All of it just only managed to amuse Asia.

Asia first seemed to be frowning and looked around as she looked around herself. All she can see were the looks of disappointed, frightened, curious demons on Raiser as well as Asia. She looked back at Raiser and said something.

"Well? Where's your proof? Any witnesses?" She emphasized greatly that could only make Raiser angrier by every minute. Asia finally sighed with disappointment. "As expected. All you can do is brag and complain everything while thought of nothing but trophies." She tapped her chin with curiosity.

Ravel really wanted for Asia to stop but the Monstrous Siren still have something to say. "Of course, sinc you have the guts to invade Rias' precocious party. Have you had no shame that you just angered Rias' own brother one of the Great Satan? Tell me, oh boastful bird, what do you desire?"

Oh, Asia expected for him not to revoke Rias' victory. His disarrayed mind demands for one thing: to exact revenge on the Monstrous Siren herself, no matter what the method is, as long as he can get his hands on her.

"You! I want to break you, stupid nun! In body, spirit and mind! I can't even fathom my defeat to begin with and its all your fault!" Raiser demanded her, to the entire demons around them, including Rias and her peerage, spurred in great motion. Issei, who strangely was quiet the whole time, went beside Asia and glared at Issei.

Asia understood Issei's protectiveness over her but she just assured him that all was alright. She caressed his arm and gave him a reassuring stare as Issei was aware that Asia knew she can do it no matter how impossible the odds. Issei thoroughly believed in Asia's plan, but still…

"Are you crazy, Raiser!" Rias exclaimed as she stepped in. She thought that Raiser was acting to his wounded pride and will disspated days later once he realized his own fault, but it is as if Raiser couldn't even see her. Sans his sister, Raiser was focused on Asia and on Asia only. This is something entirely different for her.

"Please, Rias. Let him have his time of the life." Asia just interrupted Rias. Which made Rias surprised from her statement. She really wanted to stop this mockery at once and call his brother here but for some reason the tempting glint of Asia's heterochromatic eyes told her that she needed to trust her and thus trust her reasoning.

Rias stepped back once again and cleared the area around Raiser and Asia. The difference between their size is uncanny. Who would dare to challenge this pitied child? Has Raiser gone crazy? Everyone wanted to found out the truth among the lies.

Raiser's breathing was rapid and uneven. One couldn't mistake to named him a maniac when his bloodshot, rapacious eyes were set on Asia. Asia was just standing there nonetheless, as if she wasn't worried on what will Raiser will do to her.

Grayfia appeared between them and Raiser was disturbed. He wasn't aware of the strongest Queen being present here in the party. He grumbled for a moment.

"I don't care if you are the strongest queen of Sirzech! If you will stop me, I'll—"

"I am not here to stop you or Asia but to serve as an on-the-spot referee. It is clear that both sides have their demands to each other and I am here to make this affair proceed smoothly and no casualties to be involved."

Raiser just smirked contently. "So be it." He focused once again at Asia, glaring and pointing at her sternly. "What's your desire, you piece of shit!"

Asia then calmly said. "Mr. Phenex, your desire doesn't even change the first time we met and I applaud you for that one-track mind. If I were to win then I get to do what I want to his body." And the Monstrous Siren meant it.

Grayfia stare at Raiser, waiting for his confirmation. "Fine. Not that you can win easily, nun!" Little did he know, he would regret his choice for the rest of his life. Asia just huffed at his agreement. Raiser turned back and walk a significant distance before he faced Asia again. He cracked her neck as he readied himself, even if he was fresh from the Rating Game he lost, he's willing to repucerate what belonged to him; his reputation. This thing in front of him was a filth that should not belong to anything. He realized that merely acquainted with Rias has possible made her tainted and he wil not forgive her.

He changed his mind. He would have to kill her instead. Thankfully recovering his low sanity as well as his cockiness, He realized that he has this creeping suspicion that he couldn't control her even if she were to convert into a lowly Devil. Besides, Grayfia didn't said anything about inflicting lethality, right?

Immediately, Grayfia created a strong bounded field around them in order to control the collateral damage. Grayfia's raised arm served as a signal for their impromptu fight.

"Begin!"

Raiser was the one who move first. Better kill her quickly. Torture be damned, he's uncomfortable around her anyway. He believed that she's weak. A strike to her heart should be enough.

***BOOOM***

Never thought that his face will be slammed before he could realize it. The floor beneath him crumbled and formed a crater. A clawed arm held his head tightly, its claws digging into his brains easily and spurting all blood.

Raiser recovered quickly and leaped back. He saw that Asia has another companion inside the bounded field. Asia was smirking at him, as if she was challenging her. Raiser just sneered; if this is want she wanted then so be it.

A large sigil was activated as he lightly touched the ground as he called all of his peerage. He will make sure that he will win, even if this is an overkill. All will he do anything to win.

He could smell it. The victory is his.

***SKLURCH***

An awful sound ripped the atmosphere and all Raiser can do was to stare in disbelief. It was just all of the sudden. He still needed time to process what happened in front of him.

Barrage of dark spikes erupted everywhere. Their multitudes of spikes even challenged the strength of the bounded fields around them, drilling and creating excruciating sounds.

**ALL OF HIS PEERAGE WERE NOTHING MORE THAN A RAGDOLL, hanging by the the end of the spikes… lifeless…**

Blood and gore matter everywhere… Even the tears of the phoenix are too late for them to be saved. Nothing could explain what happened. Everything was just too fast.

Raiser's sight darkened…

How dare she…

HOW DARE SHE…

**HOW DARE SHE KILLED HIS PEERAGE LIKE THEY ARE NOTHING!!! **

Rage overtook him tried to attack Asia like a rapid animal. His entire body bathed in a solid flame. He will burn her to death and nothing will be left of her but her own dust!

But before he could reach her, his neck and chest were suddenly struck with a sharp object and bored through his body. Blood stained his clothing and he found it hard to breathe. Even his attempted assault ceased as he was forcibly raised up, the lashers bearing all of his weight and worsened his opened wounds. His burning vengeance were reduced to mere ashes. It was beginning be grueling even to regenerate further and thus limited.

Raiser was found to be too weak to fought the lasher themselves. Blood sputtered out of his mouth and stained the purplish tendrils.

His overwhelming wrath was replaced with concern, doubt until at the end he was horrified of what was happening. He tried to speak but he found his throat ravaged and stuffed. He numbly grasped the tendrils instinctively in pain.

His blurry eyes were settled on the certain entity who was the owner of the lashers, behind her was Asia herself, contemptively smirking in delight.

It was just too sudden…

How…?

Just how…?

...

Asia just closed the Morellonicon before he let it disappear out of the thin air. A simple weakness she easily exploited. Reducing his regenerative capabilities, the one that was considered his bread-and-butter, to mere nothing just made him ultra pathetic. It was also a general knowledge that his peerage, was weak at the beginning. She just gave him a grace period of one minute before she made it sure he was wrecked.

Evelynn in the guise Aika was the one who defeated Raiser and slayed his peerage and indeed, Asia expected for her to have no ounce of sympathy to begin with. Such is the sadism of the Demon of Agony. It was clear who was the winner of this sudden bout and Asia has no mercy.

Well, demons were not known for their mercy.

She eyed Grayfia, who immediately understood the situation and lifted the field. All were awed and shock from the outcome and eventually, murmurings erupted around the Demons.

Rias and her peerage were still in the state of disbelief. They have expected Asia to be powerful but not this kind of powerful. They easily dominated Raiser without a second thought even with the full force of his Peerage. They are not even in the influence of the Evil Pieces and yet they are so powerful. Rias and Sona never have thought that their two weird students from the Kuoh Academy were this powerful. What kind of entity are they?

Even though Rias thought that Raiser deserved all of this, she couldn't just stand that Aika just killed his peerage that easily. It's just so … unfair and yet she can't even voice her complains. Issei meanwhile was content that Asia was alright, but he too felt uneasy now, knowing Asia can do this with no hint of sympathy. He knew that Asia faced him with this same issue, that she's not the same Asia he knew at their first meeting. Issei accepted that truth with no hesitation, even if Asia warned and now he realized this is what Asia was talking about.

Would he still treat Asia the same way, even though he witnessed her brutality? Heck yeah, this is how promises were preserved. He would never ever back up against his promise to Asia.

Grayfia proceed to declare Asia as a winner along with her companion, Aika. No cheating has happened all were within the rules Grayfia has explained: both the competitors are allowed to have a companion of sort. Asia decided to bring Aika while Raiser thought he himself was enough. At the start of the fight, Raiser was immediately overwhelmed and decided to bring out his peerage, only to be eviscerated. No one expected this outcome and more were just perplexed by the result.

Asia now approached the fallen, still regenerating Raiser and no one is stopping her for this is the price for his stupidity. Grayfia can only watched the outcome with intense curiosity. Aika then followed up, and pulled his head up with ease as Raiser shrieked from pain which Aika reveled from. Raiser was reluctantly stood up as Aika, with her shadowy dark claws, grasped his skull as she made him raise up.

Asia pulled a shard from nowhere, a large one.

Even though it looked ordinary, everyone could feel its potency, as if its absorbing everything within the vicinity. Everyone agreed that whatever it is, it is considered dangerous.

The Monstrous Siren clapped her hands and everyone's attention were directed to her this time. "Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention please." She announced and immediately everyone quieted. "Thank you."

Asia looked at the pathetic Raiser before she continued. "Such is the fate of one named Raiser Phenex… his stupidity, carelessness and underestimation played a large role in his utter defeat. As his punishment, observe, my friends." Asia then gave a sinister smile at the large crowd.

The large shard was slowly pushed into his chest and Raiser howled from the pain as it digs into his skin, and eventually into his muscles. His chest bled messily as a result.

"His Demonic Powers played a large role in his arrogance, especially his 'immortality'… and seeing that he outright challenged me out of disrespect after losing the Rating Game… you could see his irrationality in clear sight."

Raiser's cries drowned out her snickers. "Of course, I am aware of Raiser being a Pure-Blood and thus not allowed to kill him out of respite. I respected that you intend to replenish everything that you've lost, particularly 'Pure-bloods'..."

More than a half of the shard was already inside of Raiser as well as his cries of agony louder than ever, which made Aika delighted from its music. Clashing, conflicting energies now surrounded Asia, Evelynn and Raiser.

"For that, he would be made into a mortal, a being he hated the most." Asia's hand then glowed with emerald, as the shard completely synthesized with Raiser at the cost of extreme pain. "He will be stripped off his demonic powers and his immortality and will live as a human being." Her words were reinforced through her Sacred Gear.

Behold there was bright light that filled the halls.

… and after the light dissipated, they could only see Raiser's smoking body right at the center. He was still alive but something's wrong.

He doesn't feel any kind of Demon anymore and Aika and Asia were both gone, for they were again dived into the abyss, seeing that their task is done.

"You might need to bring him up to the land if you want him to live." A disembodied voice ordered them.

"… From now, he no longer can live in the Underworld but to world of the mortals shall he live."

...

There was a great discord at the Underworld after that event. Whatever have Asia has done, it greatly affected all of the Devils and now they demanded meet and/or see her. Asia's name was becoming famous/infamous based on the standing of the rank of the Devils. For High-ranked, Pure Devils, they see Asia as something as a potentially powerful Evil Piece they could collect. Others, a hope for the Reincarnated Devils. Many have seen how Asia managed to made Raiser into an ordinary being, devoid of any Demonic powers.

But Raiser remained in hidden by the Phenex clan and any evidence connected to him were severed, leaving several Demons in doubt. However, one thing for sure; the Phenex clan is searching for Asia as well, not for revenge but rather for negotiation. The fact that she left Raiser alive was a saving grace for them but ultimately they have their concerns; Raiser would be not the same again. Their search ended up to Rias, who was considered contracted to Asia herself. Never have thought Asia was powerful but Asia didn't appear in the academy the following day and they knew too well that she was untraceable. Even her company named Aika was nowhere too seen.

This all ended up in a loop and all were given up. Until Asia would remain unseen, the underlying conflict in the Underworld continues.

…

Asia was content in her own abyss as she groomed Ddraig in his own likeness. Even though Ddraig was reluctant as he was, it just felt so… good. Asia's hand was Godsend as he admitted.

The Monstrous Siren kept on brushed his body with efficiency. Ddraig can now morph into dragon in ease and content on remaining in his dragon form.

"There, abomination! That's the spot." Ddraig ordered her as if she was an actual Servant and yet Asia was content on brushing onto his scales. There was a scant task to be done in the abyss itself. With her act considered ridiculous and impossible in the Underworld, she needed for them to cooldown for a moment. For Asia, living in the Abyss is her own style of isolation.

Aika and Shaco were nowhere to be seen and Asia did not care, as long as they remain safe in this world. She was glad that her relatives were here.

She wondered if the Fiddlesticks, Raum and the Gray Man would follow them to this world. For their previous world, they shouldered its law in order to live but here, they could taste the freedom. Asia can live here for a thousand years for her patience last everlasting.

It entirely depends on what was happening outside if she decided to reveal herself again or not. Not that it matters for now.

Asia stopped brushing Ddraig's body when she felt a disturbance. Even the Dragon raised its head when he felt it too.

Right at the distance, a glyph was made and out of the glyph was a hole that became large and large until it is enough for a large man to came through. Curious, Asia observed the hole and made no action in halting whatever its progress. She also made Ddraig at ease. No matter how Ddraig was short-tempered as he was, he waited too at the words of the Abomination.

Out of the hole came a man, all out wounded from head to toe but it seemed he ignored it; his arrival was rather painful, as his body seemed to slapped against the ground. He stood eventually and even has the guts to fix his suite like it was nothing.

He has black, golden bangs and a goatee. He showed off a clean smile, well with a stained blood slowly pouring out his mouth.

When his eyes were set on Asia, he immediately greeted them.

"Hello there… name's Azazel, governor of the Grigori and its nice to see you." Such dissonance to his messy appearance. That's all he managed to convey before he collapsed and fell unconscious without warning. Ddraig was also perplexed when he first arrived and just… laid down there stupidly.

Asia already knew this man, and even aware how powerful he is.

Never have she thought that he was crazy enough to infiltrate the Abyss without any permission she granted.

It seemed she have underestimated Azazel a little. Now it depends to her what would she do to him at this moment.


End file.
